Various Ideas
by Kelorus
Summary: Various ideas and One shots I have, with various themes, couples etc...All based on Harry Potter theme, and of course, with Harry as a main character. Rated M for safe. Some X-overs
1. Pope Harry

**Here's one of my weird ideas about a faithful Pope Harry. I don't have a good knowledge of religion, so do not complain please x)**

* * *

08/26/1994

While the cameras of TV channels from around the world were riveted on the balcony of St. Peter's Basilica, the world held its breath, waiting for the announcement that change, no doubt, millions of people's lives. It was then that a long, immaculate volute of white smoke escaped from the roof of the Sistine Chapel, announcing that a decision had finally been made. The believers gathered in St. Peter's Square then held their breath, their eyes not leaving the doors of the balcony of the Basilica, eagerly awaiting the name of the new Pontiff. It was then that guards and fanfares began to parade along St. Peter's Square as a public opening. It lasted several minutes.

All of a sudden, the great doors opened, and several churchmen entered, led by Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, the Cardinal Protodeacon, who then stepped forward to reveal to the whole world the long-awaited identity of the future Pontiff. . A microphone was lowered in front of him, and he took a big breath of air, before opening his mouth.

 _"_ _Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum:_ _  
_ _habemus papam!_ _  
_ _Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum dominum,_ _  
_ _dominum_ _Harrius_ _James_ _Orionem_ _,_ _  
_ _Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae cardinalem_ _Potter_ _  
_ _which sibi nomen imposes_ _Hadrianus_ _Septimus_ _. "_ (1)

The believers gathered in St. Peter's Square began to cry with joy, while the guards and fanfares continued to parade at the front of the Basilica. However, many were shocked, not expecting such an announcement. Many expected to hear a name such as that of the German Cardinal Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger, who was the favorite, and yet that was not the case. However, the population was not so surprised. After all, Harry James Orion Potter, now Adrian VII, was a person loved by all, and especially recognized as a godsend sent by the Almighty. But few thought he could be elected as a pope as he was only fourteen year old, and yet that was the case.

The story of the new pope was known to all. Abandoned at only six by his uncle and aunt during a trip to Italy, he was saved by the church to be raised according to the Christian faith by following the basic principles of the Catholic Church and a third name was added to his, Orion. Soon he became an important figure in the church, recognized by all with many miracles happening around him. Harry's first miracle was when he succeeded in praying for a seriously ill woman with terminal lung cancer to heal her completely, magically wiping out the disease that was gnawing her from the inside.

His second miracle was when he managed to save a dying newborn brought to the church by his desperate mother in hope of a miracle. When Harry took the child in his arms, his body lit up before the amazed eyes of the believers and the Cardinal of the church, and the newborn began to cry with vigor as his complexion was again pink and not pale. For many, Harry James Orion Potter was actually one of God's chosen ones, sent to Earth to save them and preach the word of the Divine.

Finally, the third miracle that convinced the whole world that Harry was a divine elect was when he managed to disappear into a column of light, to reappear in front of a bank robber in Rome, with the illusion of two huge immaculate wings. He then managed, with a simple wave of the hand, to push several meters back the bank robber. Thus was born the birth of Harry James Orion Potter, the godsend, whom some even considered the new prophet.

Yet the truth was different, and few people knew it. Hadrian James Orion Potter, born Harry James Potter, was born on 31/07/1980 in Godric's Hollow, Wales in the United Kingdom. Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Jane Potter born Evans, two wizards emeritus, he was the victim of a tragedy on Halloween eve, the 31/09/1981, resulting in the death of both his parents as well as the destruction of a monster, Voldemort. All because of the manipulations of a capricious old man addicted to lemon drops, a rat and a bat.

He was abandoned by his godfather who had vowed to protect him, but who preferred the revenge of his deceased friends instead of protecting his godson against all odds, resulting in his unjust imprisonment, once again planned by a wicked old man, a jerk who spent his days sucking decayed sweets and violating the minds of innocent people without their knowledge. Finally, he was abandoned to the Dursley family, his family on the side of his maternal aunt, and was then treated as a slave during the four years following. At three years, He hardly learned to walk that he was forced to cook, clean the house, wash the windows, weed the garden ...

At the age of four, when he began to do more and more accidental magic, he was beaten like a domestic animal and treated like a house elf. From the height of his four years, he did not expect anything from life, abandoning himself to his sad fate. Yet destiny smiles on him in a singular way.

Indeed, Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, decided that he no longer wanted to keep the ungrateful and monstrous child at home. So when he and his family were invited to spend their holidays in Rome, all expenses paid by the Society he was working for, Grunnings, he decided to put a plan in place to get rid of his nephews. The plan was very simple: Forgetting that they had a nephew in Italy. And the plan went perfectly, so Harry was abandoned in Rome, surrounded by strangers speaking a foreign language.

But this misfortune was actually a stroke of luck for the boy, who was then collected and adopted by a British bishop named Marcus Conington who was now living in Rome, being one of the many bishops who worked at Vatican seat. And that's how Harry's life changed forever. He learned about the Catholic rules, laws and beliefs practiced by the Roman Catholic Church, learning about the differences from the Church of England and the Orthodox Church. He began to help as much as possible in the church, either by cooking soup for the poor, or helping his father during processions. He quickly gained popularity, especially when his "miracles" occurred.

In fact, these miracles were only the result of Harry's accidental magic. The magic was 99% free and 1% controlled by wizards, eager to help but refusing to be enslaved, it met the needs of wizards who asked for help. So at each prayer and Harry's request, the magic answered, and eventually mutated Harry's magic. The changes made by the magic itself to Harry were impressive, and she granted him the mage sight, giving him the inherent ability to see the magic as a whole. For Harry, the world had become so much more beautiful, and he was persuaded to see the divine essence of God throughout the world. Of course, as the Vatican was perfectly aware of the wizards' existence (although they did everything to eliminate them), they realized that Harry was actually a wizard. They then decided to tell him everything, and Harry then decreed that his magic was a divine gift, and that he had nothing to do with the other wizards of the Magical World, denouncing them as pagans and heretics, to the great pleasure of the church.

At eleven, Harry received several invitations to several magical schools, such as Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and even Mahoutokoro. He refused the invitations, however, and the Vatican decided to hire magical guardians to care for Harry. He had then as preceptor one of the few wizards to believe in God, Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle. They taught Harry what they could, including Alchemy, and noticed that Harry did not need a magic wand, probably due to his magical mutation. They also noticed that the latter was particularly skilled in the areas of Magic Healing, Charms and Potions. Another peculiarity of his magic was his perfect control of fire, and White Magic in general, including a very rare and almost extinct branch, whose writings were saved in the depths of the Vatican, Sacred Magic.

Sacred Magic was a very particular area. Indeed, this magic was as beneficial as destructive. Some called it simply War Magic. Sacred Magic allowed the use of fire spells, but also a use of light to heal or destroy enemies. It even allowed to save people from the brink of death. Evidently, this magic had for adverse field, Unholy Magic, specialized in shadows and necromancy, the most vile and blackest magic that exists.

Following this, and to Harry's acknowledged miracles, he was then unofficially declared as Saint. But deep down, Harry was not really a Saint, because he had a fantastic, hidden hatred of wizards, especially Dumbledore, the head of all his woes, and he swore to himself that one day he would take revenge of the old man.

And finally, shortly after his fourteen years, 25/08/1994 in the evening, Pope John Paul II died of a heart attack, leaving vacant the position of leader of the Roman Catholic Church. The conclave then ended by meeting shortly after the death of the pope to elect a new leader. The meeting lasted until the evening of 26/08/1994, and one of the Cardinals, Marcus Conington, who was appointed Cardinal by John Paul II in 1991, then proposed Hadrian James Orion Potter as Pope, and to his greatest surprise, his proposal was accepted. Thus, Harry was summoned to the conclave in the Sistine Chapel, and two questions were asked to him.

 _"Acceptasne electionem of canonice factam in Summum Pontificem?"_ (2)

Harry simply answered _"_ _Facio_ _ita_ _."_ (3)

 _"Quo nomine vocari screw?_ _"_ (4)

 _"Hadrianus_ _Septimus."_

The cardinals accepted his answer and applauded, before leading him into the "room of tears" in which he chose his white cassock, before returning to the chapel to receive his white cap delivered by the secretary of the Sacred College. And then, the Cardinal protodeacon, Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, proclaimed the gospel of Peter's confession of faith and, on the song of Te Deum , the cardinals come forward to pay homage and obedience by kneeling . Contrary to his two predecessors, John Paul I and John Paul II, Harry decided to accept the papal coronation ceremony, receiving then the Triple Crown. He also decided to take over the coat of arms of Adrian VI, by changing the green wolf traps on a gold background in gold lilies on a blue background.

Finally, after many ceremonies, including the delivery of the fisherman's ring and the Pallium, Harry was led to the Loggia of Blessings with Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy after this one announced the Habemus Papam.

Harry then entered the Loggia, and applause echoed, believers and other spectators shouting with joy on seeing the new Pontiff, the youngest pontiff in the world, and surely the one with the longest reign.

Harry greeted the believers with a big smile, and when the crowd fell silent, he began his speech in Italian.

"Brothers and sisters, good evening.

You all know that the duty of the Conclave was to give a bishop to Rome. It seems that my brother Cardinals found him here, near Saint Peter ... and here we are. I thank you for the welcome that has come from the diocesan community of Rome.

First of all, I would say a prayer: Pray for our Bishop Emeritus John Paul II... Let us all pray together for him, that the Lord accept him in his real and Mary in her embrace.

Our Father ...

Hail Mary ...

Glory to the Father ...

And now let us begin this journey, the Bishop and people, this journey of the Church of Rome, which presides in charity over all the Churches, a journey of brotherhood in love, of mutual trust. Let us always pray for one another. Let us pray for the whole world that there might be a great sense of brotherhood. My hope is that this journey of the Church that we begin today, together with help of my Cardinal Vicar, be fruitful for the evangelization of this beautiful city.

And now I would like to give the blessing, but first I want to ask you a favor. Before the bishop blesses the people, I ask that you would pray to the Lord to bless me — the prayer of the people for their Bishop. Let us say this prayer — your prayer for me — in silence. ...

I will now give my blessing to you and to the whole world, to all men and women of good will.

Brothers and sisters, I am leaving you. Thank you for your welcome. Pray for me and I will be with you again soon.

We will see one another soon.

Tomorrow I want to go to pray the Madonna, that she may protect Rome.

Good night and sleep well!"

The applause echoed again, and Harry, after greeting the faithful again, returned to the Basilica to go to his flats. He decided to rest, pleased to know that from now on he could accomplish his many plans.

\Break/

Meanwhile, in a Scottish castle named Hogwarts, an old man rubbed his hands, delighted. He had managed to get the Triwizard Tournament back to Hogwarts. He then looked at the piece of paper in front of him on which was written almost illegibly: "Harry Potter".

After the Dursley fiasco, Albus Dumbledore had managed to retrieve a piece of paper on which Harry had written his name a long time ago, and he waited until finally the Tournament was allowed, to use it.

"Whether you like it or not, my boy, you'll come back here and obey me."

Albus cackled and chocked on a lemon drop.

Translations:

(1): _I announce to you a great joy:_

 _We have a Pope!_

 _The most eminent and most reverend Lord,_

 _The Lord Hadrian James Orion Potter_

 _Cardinal of the Holy Roman Church Potter_

 _Who takes to himself the name of Adrian VII._

(2): _Do you accept your canonical election as Supreme Pontiff?_

(3): _Yes, I do._

(4): _By what name do you wish to be called?_


	2. The masquerade part 1

**Hey people, I'm back :D Here's another idea x)**

* * *

07/31/1995

'Flap! Flap! Flap! '

As usual, and like every morning, this sound can be heard everywhere in the world. This so usual sound is none other than that of a flapping of wings. The flapping wings of an owl, holding in its claws a small bag full of letters and newspapers. Finally, the noise diminishes, because the flying animal finally arrives at its destination, a white mansion with a large garden and albino peacocks strutting around.

Anyone would recognize this place so characteristic belonging to the Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy, the current Lord of the House Malfoy is sitting, sipping quietly a cup of tea while enjoying his breakfast, seated at the end of the table. He then raises his head when he hears that fluttering of wings, and with a snap of his fingers, a house elf intercepts the feathered before giving him the contents of his bag, not without giving the animal a sleep. for a service rendered.

Lucius then raises his head and observes those who accompany him around his table. On his right is his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, born Black, and on her left, her son, Draco Malfoy. Finally, he looks at his distinguished guest sitting at the other end of the table. He is a man of about thirty, with short brown hair, a refined face and aristocratic cheekbones. But the most interesting feature is his red eyes, betraying his true identity. This man, who is enjoying his breakfast with such distinction is none other than the greatest black mage in the UK, Voldemort, although he is now known as Thomas Salazar Slytherin, the last legitimate heir. of the Most Archaic and Most Gracious Slytherin House.

Lucius then lowers his eyes, catching the Daily Prophet newspaper, while a copy is given to Voldemort. When he puts his eyes on the title on the first page, he hardly holds a mine of disgust and can not refrain from hiding as if he smelled a nauseating odor. Narcissa, seeing the unexpected and especially unusual reaction of her husband then decides to question him as to the reason for his reaction.

The latter simply decides to quickly show him the title that can be read on the first page.

 _ **The Boy-Who-Lived celebrates his fifteenth birthday!**_ _**The remarkable story of our national hero, Charles Fleamont Potter!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

Narcissa managed to hide her disgust by a pinchy smile, but no one is fooled. Obviously, manners are not the strong point of their son.

"Still talking about the so-called Survivor, always Potter here, Potter over there, and I'm not even talking about his parents running after fame like the Weasleys after money."

Lucius lets out a sigh while taking his head in his hands. His son is really lacking in tact, and seeing the look Voldemort gives him, he suspects that his son will soon receive a 'lesson' of politeness and ethics. Maybe a little torture would do him good, after all.

"Although I do not appreciate how your son spoke, Lucius, I have to admit he's right about the Potter boy, when I think they were not even able to recognize my true vanquisher, this is ridiculous, "said the Dark Lord.

Lucius can not help giggling, and looking up, he can see a smile on the faces of his wife, but also Voldemort. Indeed, on 31/10/1981, Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow after hearing a prophecy about his future defeat by a child. He had hesitated between Longbottom's son and the Potter twins. His choice finally turned on the twins, knowing that they were half-bloods, just like him.

He took advantage of the fact that the Potters were at a ball organized by Milicent Bagnole to infiltrate the house, thanks to his loyal servant and guardian of the Fidelitas secret, Peter Pettigrew. He was pleasantly surprised to see the twins alone, probably maintained by the house elves at regular intervals, and decided to attack the youngest of the two, the one born at the last moment. The two Potters had absolutely nothing to do with each other, the oldest being red with hazel eyes, while the youngest was brown with mesmerizing green eyes. For him, it was obvious then that the last was the child of the prophecy.

Unfortunately, nothing happened as planned, and his death spell was returned to him, marking the young Harry Potter with a scar in the shape of the Sowilo rune on his forehead, while a piece of wood came to hack Charles. Potter on the cheek, revealing a capital V that would never fade as the piece of wood was loaded with black magic. Voldemort was fired from his own body, and then began to wander aimlessly for a time. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard and mogul of the Wizarding World, proclaimed Charles Potter in his greatest stupidity as a Survivor, and Harry Potter only became part of the scene, his parents preferring the oldest.

No one knows what happened to young Harry, finally, officially. Unofficially, it was learned that Harry Potter was entrusted to a muggle family related to Lily Potter, the Dursley, against the will of Sirius Black, the godfather of the young Potter. One thing was sure was that Harry Potter was never seen again, the Dursleys were victims of an accident, and Sirius Black officially declared the Black House in conflict with Potter House, then joining the purists to the greatest shock of the witch community, and to the delight of purebloods. He was joined by Remus Lupine, Andromeda Black (formerly Tonks but reinstated in the family), Ned Black (having agreed to take the name of Black) and Nymphadora Black.

"I do not know about you, but I prefer the title of the second article," exclaims Voldemort with a small smile.  
Lucius, curious, turns the page and observes the name of the second article.

 _ **The popularity rating of the Slytherin Lord rising, did we find the next Minister of Magic?**_ _**Dumbledore opposes it, but few support it!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

"There is not much support for him, but the only ones who support him are the Potter, the Weasley, the Ogden, the Marchbanks, and some families like the Shacklebolt." The majority of Purebloods support our cause, and they are unlikely to support the visions. this old fool's crazy. "exclaims Voldemort, sneering.

All around the table smile, and they decide to continue reading the newspaper. It is then that they hear again a flapping of wings, to their greatest astonishment . A hawk arrives then, quickly depositing a newspaper before going at full speed, under the astonished eyes of all. Lucius then takes the tabled newspaper and reads aloud the title.

 _ **Special Edition: A Ball organized in honor of the Prince d'Orlais at the Halamshiral Winter Palace!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _My dear readers, today is a great day._ _Indeed, less than thirty minutes ago, the Grand Chamberlain of the Imperial family of Chalon proclaimed the organization of a Ball in honor of the Prince d'Orlais, Adrien de Chalon, also known as the diminutive Prince Harry._

 _Indeed, the Ball will take place on 31/08 at the Palace of Halamshiral, located in the Empire of Orlais in the World of Thedas._ _This Ball aims to celebrate with a month late the birthday of the Prince d'Orlais, the latter having decided to spend his true birthday as a family, today._ _What's more, this Ball is also an incredible event since it will represent the fifteen years of the Prince d'Orlais, and he will then officially receive his title of Prince as well as the crown of heirs of the Empire of Orlais._

 _Obviously, the entry will be done by invitation, as each Ball organized by the de Chalon, and I can assure you that I will be exceptionally present, being myself invited for this great event._ _So, ladies and gentlemen, dress up in your most beautiful_ _outfits and get ready for a night that will be the most exciting!_

Silence reigns over the room, finally broken by Draco.

"Who are these de Chalon, and where is the Empire of Orlais? I have never heard of it before. "

Narcissa lowers her head, annoyed. Her son probably did not attend his classes, let alone take the time to learn about the geopolitical situation. Lucius sends an angry look to his son, who shudders, before handing him the special editions. At first, Draco frowns, but when he reads the second title, he finally understands his father's gesture.

 _ **Who are the de Chalon and the Empire of Orlais?**_ _**A complete story since their arrival in our World!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _Many of you, probably the most insular, have probably never heard of the de Chalon or the prestigious Empire d'Orlais._ _However, ladies and gentlemen, know that it is very important to know who they are, and above all, how important they are in our world._

 _First of all, we must know that the de Chalon, and the Empire of Orlais are not native to our world._ _They come from a different world with no official name, which for the moment they call the Creator's World._ _This World is divided into several continents subdivided into several Kingdoms. From the little we have, their Continent named Thedas is divided into four great parts, the Empire of Orlais, the Kingdom of Ferelden, the Tevinter Imperium and the Free Marches._

 _The Kingdom of Ferelden is a pretty basic and boorish place, reminding us of the Muggle Middle Ages with their castles, their straw houses, their old-fashioned knights and their diseases._

 _On the other hand, the Empire of Orlais strangely reminds us of a more refined and richer version of the French Renaissance, with their illuminated and sophisticated buildings, their art present everywhere, but also their frivolous and_ _secretive_ _nobility_ _, and of course the famous Jeu du Mask, or as we know it so well, the Court Game, a game that turns out to be deadly for those who do not know how to play it, and reserve exclusively for the nobility._

 _There are also, from what we have learned, other powers, such as the Tevinter Imperium (A magical Empire dominated by Mages), the Free Marches (a coalition of cities-free strangely reminiscent of Ancient Greece) or the Qunaris (we have heard that this are huge men with horns)._

 _Just like our World, theirs contains various races, such as Men, Dwarves, Elves (nothing to do with ours, theirs resemble High Elves) and Qunaris._ _However, unlike us, their races manage to coexist even though they stay at a distance from each other due to their different cultures and that the elves are for the most part, just like ours, servants._

 _The real difference between our world and theirs lies in the cohabitation between mages (their wizards) and non-mages (their muggles)._ _Indeed, among their population, Magic is not concealed, although it is closely watched by an Order named the Knights Templar (which has nothing to do with our Order of Knights Templar), and that their magi are mostly confined to huge schools and training centers called Circles._ _Well, it was the case in Orlais._

 _We have learned that there is little true anymore as the circles of Magi were removed throughout the Empire of Orlais, and that the Magi were officially integrated into the population, while the Knights Templar had to submit to the Imperial Crown, previously led by the Chantry (more information on page 6)._

 _In any case, the Mages of Orlais discovered an ancient portal leading to a different World, portal that_ _led them_ _directly into the heart of France, in Paris._ _We think it is a portal dating_ _from ancient Rome, at the time when Paris was called Lutetium._ _Anyway, the Empire of Orlais_ _discovered our world, and the biggest surprise of all, they decided to take control of France and their Ministry of Magic_ _starting on 01/01/1990._ _The control was then carried out in less than a month, their Templars being trained to resist magic, the French wizards could do nothing, and the mages were able to deal with ease with muggle weapons and muggle devices._

 _They then used their magic to simply take control of governments, and they managed to establish the Empire of Orlais in France, the latter becoming a province of the Empire._ _By no means what miracle, the Orlésiens managed to reveal the existence of Magic to all the French while preventing them from doing the same with the rest of the Muggle World._ _We do not know yet how they did, but we suspect a heavy use of runes and other surveillance systems._

 _The most important thing is to know that the Empire of Orlais now controls all of France, that they are extremely rich and that their power is still undetermined._ _It is therefore a new player on the political level, and a player who we thinks is superior._

 _However, they are not asocial, on the contrary, and they are known to organize an incredible number of receptions and balls of all kinds, only by invitation of course._ _I have_ _never been invited, just like the whole of the British wizards, to our greatest astonishment._ _Is there a reason?_ _I wonder…_

 _Now, here are the names of the leaders of the Empire of Orlais, and the family de Chalon:_

 _-Empress Selene de Chalon_

 _-Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalon (Chief of the Berruyers and General of the Armies, Cousin of Selene de Chalon)_

 _-Prince Adrien "Harry" de Chalon (son of Empress Selene and_ _designated_ _heir_ _of Gaspard de Chalon)_

 _As bizarre as it may be, we have heard that a civil war broke out between the Empress Selene and her cousin, Grand Duke Gaspar, concerning the accession to the throne._ _In fact, by a skilful political maneuver, the latter persuaded the Council of Deans to appoint her Empress in place of her cousin, the rightful heir._ _However, this war is now over, and the two cousins have agreed to appoint Adrien de Chalon as heir._

 _Rumors say that Adrien de Chalon is in no way bound by blood to their family, and was adopted by a ritual of blood by the two cousins in order to put an end to their quarrel for the throne._

When Draco finally finishes reading the article, he lets out a gasp of surprise. He who believed that the British Ministry of Magic is the most powerful, he just learned that this is not the case, and for a while. When he raises his head to look at his father, he sees that it is frozen, holding in his hands a letter.

"A problem, father?" Asks Draco.

Immediately, Voldemort and Narcissa direct their attention to Lucius, who is still as statufié with the letter in his hands. Narcissa, curious about her husband's shocking reaction, decides to get up and look at the said letter.

She then notices that the letter is made of a golden paper, with a splendid seal sealing the letter. The seal then represents a lion's head in gold, and Narcissa immediately recognizes the coat of arms. She takes the letter from Lucius, who has not moved an inch, and decides to open it before reading it aloud so they can all hear.

 _Dear Count Malfoy,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited to attend the Winter Ball organized in honor of the fifteenth anniversary of his grace, Prince Adrien de Chalon, which will take place at the Halamshiral Winter Palace._

 _You can, in addition to your family, bring with you_ _a guest_ _of your choice._ _The Ball will start at 16H on 31/08/1995._ _It is not necessary to bring with you a present in honor of his grace._ _Proper attire is required, Orlesian attire is recommended._

 _This invitation will serve as your entrance pass_ _to access the Portal located in Versailles, Paris._

 _Not being a member of the Orlesian nobility, please do not introduce yourself masked._

 _Regards,_

 _The Grand Chamberlain Guillaume de Montpareil_

Silence reigns again on the room, and Lucius, who has come back to him for a few seconds, does not know what to say. Even before he can speak, a sound of chimney is heard in the distance, and footsteps reason throughout the manor.

It was then that Severus Snape made his entrance, still dressed in black, like a vampire with the twirling cape.

"My lord, I have very important news." He exclaims while watching Voldemort.

"What's this news, Severus?" Voldemort asks, puzzled.

"Dumbledore received an invitation to the Winter Ball, just like the Weasleys," he reveals then.

Voldemort's eyes widen. He is not so much surprised by the invitation for Dumbledore, but more by the one for the Weasleys. Before he can answer, they hear the chimney again, and a bouncing Bellatrix Lestrange of joy enters the room.

"My lord, Sirius has received a letter inviting him to the Ball, and Rodolphus too! ", She exclaims without ceremony.

Voldemort plunges into his thoughts.

'It would seem that the majority, if not all the British nobility, have been invited to the ball. I wonder why I did not personally receive an invitation ...'

He does not have time to think about it before his house elf appears next to him to offer him an invitation similar to that of Lucius, this time addressed to the Marquis Thomas of Slytherin.

"Who shall I invite, my lord?" Asks Lucius.

Voldemort then leaves his thoughts to look Lucius straight in the eyes. He then sends a look to Severus, asking him a mute question.

"Dumbledore has decided to invite Minerva with him, while the Weasleys are not allowed to bring in anyone," Severus reveals.

Bella chuckles in an ungodly way.

"No wonder, there are so many Weasleys that they would not allow them to bring all their friends," said the crazy Lestrange.

All those present around the table then nod. It seems perfectly logical.

"Lucius, you're going to invite Severus, I suppose Sirius asked Remus to go with him?" Voldemort asks, looking at Bellatrix, who nods, "In that case, I'm going to invite Fenrir with me. He will serve primarily as a watchdog, and despite his boorish side, he knows how to stand at a party. "

"My lord, Rodolphus, and I have no guests," Bellatrix then says with beaten dog eyes.

"Why do not we invite Filius, after all, he joined us and serves as a link between the goblins and us, I do not think he got an invitation," Narcissa said.

Voldemort then nods, and Bellatrix jumps for joy, content to satisfy her master. Narcissa gets up then.

"We must go to France next week to find an Orlesian outfit! And we must also find a gift for the prince! This sentence is a test, and knowing Dumbledore, he will take it literally, and he will fall into the trap, but it will not be our case, "said Lucius's wife.

Voldemort then reflects on the phrase concerning the present, and remarks that indeed it is specified that it is not a necessity, but implied that it would be polite and well-seen to do so. He smiles in front of Narcissa's intelligence.

"Okay, in that case, I'll let you and your sisters find us, and I'll meet you here at 2 pm on the 31st of August," Voldemort said before leaving the room.


	3. MoD Harry in Westeros

**HP x GoT idea**

* * *

298 AC, Westeros, Beyond the Wall

A huge portal opened in a vast frozen, immaculate and desolate country, where the snow stretched out as far as the eye could see with some scattered conifers. There were no animals, no men or other living things. The only thing there was was this black portal plunging directly into the abyss.

It was then that the portal began to shine, and an individual came out.

This individual was very intriguing, by his accoutrement that by his provenance. He was not very tall, about 175 cm tall, with a huge white beard reaching his pelvis, long white hair in shambles and eyes of incredible green, combining wisdom, cunning, intelligence and mischief.

His clothes were also peculiar, or a long purple robe with a gold dragon embroidered at the back, covering the entire back to the bottom of the robe. The front of the robe showed an intriguing sigil, that of a facing dragon standing in his claws as if he held a globe a Triangle in which stood a Circle in which stood a Line. One could also see below the robe a pair of boots made of an unknown material, a kind of leather, but much more resistant. The 'old' man also wore leather gloves hiding his hands. In short, one saw only his face, nothing else.

But what was most interesting was the huge stick that the man held like a sceptre. The shaft of the sceptre was a dark wood, surrounded by a gold snake that snaked around to the top of the staff to finally take the form of two large arched wings joining the summit to a blue orb. Finally, there was a blade at the base of the staff, made of a shiny silvery silver filigree. In short, the sceptre was a true work of art.

"I sincerely hope that you told me the truth about this place Death, or else…" the old man announced in a deep, powerful voice.

Immediately after, a second man made his appearance, fully dressed in black, with long ebony hair, black eyes and an amused smile.

"I will never dare to lie to you, master, this world is inhabited, I assure you, we have just arrived in one of the least populated areas to avoid frightening the inhabitants of this planet", announced the second a man with a voice so powerful and full of wisdom that one might think one has a divine being in front of us.

The first man nodded slowly before bursting into laughter.

"I'm wondering what I'm going to do here ... Sowing chaos, destroying, looting and ravaging, conquering and reigning, or just taking a vacation enjoying the 'local favours, Hm ...", said the old man.

Death sighed before asking a question that intrigued him.

"Master, why did you decide to pretend you're an old man?" Asked the entity of Death.

The old man frowned before tilting his head to one side.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Maybe because of what you've told me about this world, Magic is usually controlled by older characters who have dedicated decades to this art, so I thought that I needed to look the part, maybe I'll have to take my original form again, "the old man said before waving his hand.

Suddenly, the beard disappeared to leave room for smooth skin, the hair was shortened to finally form a black tuft on the head of the now young man aged only seventeen. The young man turned to Death while raising an eyebrow, implicitly asking if it was better.

"Master, I must confess that if I did not have so much to do, it would be a pleasure for me to take you here and now." said Death with a lecherous smile, making the young man blush.

"I will not be against ...", replied the young man while continuing to blush.

Death snorted before smiling.

"It's a new way of seeing the master-servant relationship, and master, what name do you intend to use in this world?" Asked Death.

The young man pretended to think before smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've used my original name, it's time for the great Hadrian Potter to come back," Harry exclaimed, amused.

Death continued to sneer with his head tilted sideways, thoughtful.

"Would not it be better to use a less plebeian surname?" The entity asked.

Harry pretended to think before nodding. Indeed, Potter was a little too potter to his taste.

"Why not use Pendragon - after all, it's one of my last names," Harry offered.

Mort nodded. Pendragon actually seemed to be a better name than Potter.

"So, master, what did you decide to do with this world?" Asked Death with a knowing smile.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his servant's smile before he smiled devilishly.

"I think it's been a while since I did not make a conquest in the rules of art. And then, nothing prevents me from savouring the flavours that I will discover here Ah, I think the last one Once I did that it was ... ", Harry said before casting a questioning look at Mort.

"If I remember correctly, master, the last time you did that was on the Earth of the 694 Universe." You remember? You killed the Olympian gods because they angered you, and you had many boyfriends. I think their names were Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan, if I remember correctly, you did not appreciate that the Olympian gods allow themselves to give orders to my avatar, Thanatos. "replied Death, smiling.

Harry nodded before smiling. Ah, he had fun destroying pantheons and leading a revolution of demi-gods. Finally, he remembered especially when he had succeeded by somehow miracle to be fill at once by the other three boys. He had had the best time of his immortal life. Maybe he should go see them one of these days, after all, his lovers are immortal.

"All right, I hope the men here are as sturdy as the ones I've met, I wonder where to start ..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Why do not you go south to enter Westeros? They say the men of the North are very ... vigorous, you could find your happiness, "smiled at Mort, thinking of two individuals in particular.

Seeing his smile, Harry arched an eyebrow. Death rolled his eyes before expressing himself.

"Let's just say I highly recommend Winterfell for fun," said Death before disappearing, leaving an amused Harry behind him.

"Winterfell, what a funny name ..." Harry exclaimed before starting to fly in the air towards the south.


	4. MoD Harry in Westeros 2

298 AC, Westeros, Beyond the Wall

Harry was quietly observing the frozen plain from the air, enjoying the beauty of the place. It was then that he realized a small thing. He had not prepared a story about his past at all. After all, he couldn't decently tell them that he was the Master of Death, God-Emperor of many Worlds etc.

'I've already found the perfect background, master,' he heard in his head.

'Oh? What did you imagine to explain my marvellous existence? ', Harry asked mentally, intrigued by the story concocted by his beloved servant.

'Well, ...' began Death.

He then explained in detail the story he had concocted for Harry, explained that he had already put everything in place so that the story does not have the slightest defect. In short, Hadrian James of Pendragon was a rich Prince from one of the furthest Continents of Westeros, located at the other end of the planet, which would take about three years by boat to join.

He would be the second Prince of the Kingdom of Avalon (Harry chuckled, he was the KING and not a prince, but hey ...), a powerful kingdom composed only of Mages (Yup, it seems that Wizards / Witches is equal to Blood Magic, so here ...) who would theoretically be the ancestors of the Valyrians (When he asked for more details about the Valyrians, Death only said that they were dragon-riders wizards that stupidly blew themselves abusing geo-thermal runes and volcanos. Harry burst out laughing.)

As the second prince, Harry decided to explore the World, and using a magical transport ritual, landed in the North of Westeros, Beyond the Wall. Thanks to this story, Harry will be able to explain why he is lugging around with a bracelet that has gold-filled storage runes and other trinkets (trinkets consisting of weapons, jewellery and books of all kinds. everything, plundering hundreds of Worlds it pays, and Harry is not the type to let his loot *cough* well *cough* earned behind him.

'That should be enough I guess. On the other hand, how can I prove to them that I speak the truth? I also do not want to use dozens of compulsion charms just for that ..., "Harry retorted mentally.

He felt through the link that Death rolled his eyes, which made him smile.

'Master, this world has been blocked for thousands of years in a strange mixture between the feudal era and the French Renaissance, combining feudalism and absolute monarchy. Therefore, you will be judged according to your speech, but also your accoutrements and your wealth. ', Replied Death.

Harry nodded. In short, he had arrived in the least evolved world since ... since always in fact. Well, at least here, he will not need to adapt to wacky technologies. In fact, it could even be the trigger for a new era that it would be a pleasure to name the Pendragon Era or even the Potter Era just to piss off the world.

"I need a crown to recognize me as a Prince, right?" Harry asked Harry as he saw the Wall in the distance.

No sooner had he asked the question than he felt like a weight on his skull. He then made a mirror appear in the air to observe himself, and when he finally saw the ornament on his head, he whistled in admiration. The crown was pretty simple. It was made of gold, open with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows in front and back. Obviously, the symbols were decorated with sapphires and rubies, but other than that, the crown was not extraordinary. At the same time, it was a princely crown.

"It suits me well this crown, but I still preferred the crown of Terenas in World of Warcraft. It was more chic. Or the imperial crown of Napoleon. THAT was a real crown!" Harry commented aloud.

He did not receive any answers from Death, but he still felt through their link that the cosmic entity sulked slightly after Harry's comment.

Harry ignored him to observe the wall right in front of him. From the little he knew, it was better for him to introduce himself, to make his explanations easier. He sighed before appearing at the entrance to the wall, shocking the guard stationed at the place.

"Stop!" The guard yelled, drawing his sword wary, while two other guards watched the exchange, still in shock from Harry's appearance.

"I would like to speak immediately with the leader of your ... garrison, regardless of name," Harry asked in an authoritative voice.

The guard looked at him, intrigued. The man in front of him was not a savage, not to mention that he was dressed more richly than a Lannister, and that, moreover, he had just appeared as if by magic. If the man could appear, it was better not to annoy him. After all, some stories talked about wizards not being ... nice people. He nodded.

"I'll let you go to talk to the Lord Commander, do not make me regret it," the guard announced before ordering the opening of the huge door to accompany Harry to Blackcastle.

Harry just nodded before crossing the door under the intrigued eyes of the Night Watchers. When he finally reached the other end, he noticed that everything was ... medieval. The guard then accompanied him to the Commander Tower before knocking on the door of the Lord Commandant's office.

"Come in!" Harry heard.

The guard opened the door, revealing the room to Harry. Harry noticed that the office was nothing exceptional except paperwork, the ultimate enemy. He then turned his gaze on the Lord Commander, the so-called leader of the Night Watch.

The man was old enough with a serious look. Harry saw the way the man was standing, and quickly understood why it was LORD Commander and not just Commander. He was probably dealing with a nobleman, a real one.

"Lord Commander, this man came from Beyond the Wall and wished to talk to you. Expected his accoutrement, I thought he was not a savage, "the guard announced.

Jeor Mormont looked at Harry, staring at him before nodding. Harry had nothing to do with the savages.

"Okay, get back to your job, I'll take care of it," Jeor ordered as the guard saluted him before leaving.

Harry did not waste time and decided to sit down, he did not really want to stay up.

"I am Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night Watch, who are you?" Jeor asked without losing a moment.

Harry looked at him before smiling. He liked the franchise.

"I'm Prince Hadrian of Pendragon, second Prince of the Magic Kingdom of Avalon of the Avalon Continent," Harry announced.

Jeor's eyes widened. He quickly observed Harry's crown and his clothes. For the moment, everything seemed to suggest that Harry was indeed a Prince, or at least a member of a royal family. He also noticed the stick that Harry held that he had to admit to being pretty good.

"I do not know this Kingdom, let alone continent," announced Jeor, curious.

Harry nodded before telling him the story he had concocted with his faithful servant. Seeing the sceptical face of the man in front of him, Harry made a simple wave of his hand and changed Jeor Mormont's cup into a cat. Suspicious, Jeor decided to catch the cat to check the authenticity of the animal, and seeing that indeed it was a cat, he accepted the explanation of Harry.

"You can keep the cat, it will turn back in a few hours," Harry said as Jeor shook his head.

"What are you going to do now?" Jeor asked, puzzled by Harry's plans.

"Well, I'd love to travel a bit, to discover this continent, but I'm also planning to settle somewhere, after all, I cannot wander all my life, and, as I'm extremely wealthy, I think I can say that I could easily buy land etc., "Harry replied with a smile.

Jeor nodded, and he saw an opportunity there. After all, if Harry were to settle in the North, then with his wealth and powers, he could radically change their way of life and improve living conditions. Not to mention that they could finally become independent of other Kingdoms.

"In that case, you first have to pay tribute to the Stark family, it's the Northern governors and the family controlling it. You're lucky, one of my guards now has to go to Winterfell with one of the deserters, so you can go with Benjen Stark, and as you're a Prince, I have to give you an escort."Jeor said as he got up.

Harry considered the information before nodding. After all, he had to play his role of Prince.

The two men agreed, and it was decided that Harry would go to Winterfell the next day. As he was a Prince, he was allowed to spend the night in the Tower of the Commander in one of the rooms available for the visits of the Lords of Westeros.

Finally, the next day, Harry set out for Winterfell with Benjen Stark and a dozen Night Guards, in addition to the deserter. He was really looking forward to seeing these Starks, and most of all, seeing more than fucking snow.


	5. A new Beginning (HP x GoT) part 1

**Hey there xD Here's another one of my HP x GoT ideas.**

 **Good Dumbledore, Harry x Rabastan, Sirius x Remus x)**

* * *

*sigh*

Harry was looking around, watching the room in which he was. The place was quite large and bright, with tapestries emblazoned with the Hogwarts emblem, ghosts chatting happily about what was going to happen, and of course wizards and witches looking at him with eyes full of anxiety.

He was in what was once the Great Hall of Hogwarts, for feasts and the reception of students. Today, this Hall had become the Throne Room, the Command Room ... all because of Muggles and their bellicose behaviour.

"It'll be all right, pup, you'll see," Sirius said, looking at him with a comforting smile.

Harry returned it to him, watching his adoptive father and adoptive papa, Remus Black. He thought back to everything that had happened, everything that had led to ... that.

On October 31 , 1981, Lord Voldemort, a Black Mage, attacked Potter's cottage located at Godric's Hollow in the West Country of England after hearing a prophecy concerning his end at the hands of a child born at the end of July of a family having challenged him three times. He then killed Liliane Potter born Evans and James Fleamont Potter before being mysteriously defeated by their one-year-old toddler, Hadrian James Potter better known as Harry Potter.

The child was happily picked up by Sirius Black, who instead of rushing headlong to kill Peter Pettigrew, decided to go to the Ministry with Harry to explain everything directly to Milicent Bagnol, the British Minister of Magic. Shortly after, everyone heard about the Survivor, also known as Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry Potter became the symbol of Kindness, Light, and so on. while a Warrant of Search was issued against Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius went so far as to suggest that anyone who would bring the rat back to the Ministry should be immediately forgiven for all his faults. He was happily supported by the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore. Thus Lucius Malfoy deposited the rat, roped and gagged, at the Office of Bartemius Crouch Senior, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Thus, Malfoy obtained a total amnesty and was forgiven for his crimes, receiving a fine for all the damage caused, which he was pleased to pay.

Not wishing to return to Grimmauld, Sirius decided to live with Harry at the Ancestral Potter's Manor, which was once known as Gryffindor Castle before the line was absorbed into the Potter family. He was joined by his lover, Remus Lupin, and the two men decided to magically adopt Harry through a goblin ritual, thus making the boy a happy heir to the Black family, Remus having been banished from the old Lupin family coming from France after becoming a Werewolf. Fortunately for them, the goblin ritual prevented the transmission of the infection to Harry. So Sirius Black became Harry's Father and Remus Black (married just before Harry's adoption) became Harry's Dad.

Thanks to Lucius Malfoy, the attack on the Longbottom could be avoided, and Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange ended up in prison. It was amazing to discover that Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior were innocent, both prisoners of a powerful spell of Imperius forcing them to obey the two others. Thus, Rabastan Lestrange became the new Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange, while Barty was able to keep his position as Auror.

Harry's childhood was rather simple and happy. He grew up with Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, having fun like never before and learning a lot from Remus, which was a real encyclopaedia. Not wishing to repeat the mistakes of the past, Sirius decided to take his new role as a father seriously and asked Narcissa and Lucius (much to his regret) to teach Harry all he needed to know as a heir and future Lord. Harry took lessons in etiquette, history, and more with his two best friends (and cousins).

He also received private lessons from Dumbledore, who saw him as a true genius, and who wanted above all to prepare him for the worst, suspecting that Tom Riddle (the real name of Voldemort) was not really dead, just prisoner between two plans of existence.

The day before he returned to Hogwarts, they made the necessary purchases, and when they went to Gringotts, they decided to do a little inheritance test. Harry was not too surprised to hear he was the heir to the Potters, Black, Peverell and Gryffindor. On the other hand, he was surprised to be the heir to the Slytherins. It was then explained to him that it was due to his victory against Voldemort, the former heir to Slytherin, and that Magic had recognized him as a legitimate heir. But the most surprising thing was to discover that he was the heir to a long-lost family, the Plantagenet.

Indeed, the Evans family was in fact the direct line of the Plantagenet, a noble family of French Sorcerer who conquered England with William the Conqueror. Although it did not really matter to the muggles, it gave them an important legitimacy among the wizards as the last King of the British Magic Kingdom was Henry VI. Following his death and the absence of a magical heir (all descendants being squibs), the Sorcerer Council had to rule the Kingdom, a regency that was transferred to the Minister of Magic after the abolition of the Council for a Ministry.

Still wishing to play the card of prudence, it was decided that Harry would claim his titles after his fourteen years, an age quite respectable. He also received his wand at Ollivander's, in holly, with a feather of phoenix inside and measuring 27.5 centimeters. It was a very flexible and easy to handle wand.

He started his year at Hogwarts, making friends (Theodore Nott, Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and the Wesley twins) but also some enemies (Zacharias Smith, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson ...). He had excellent grades, even in Potions. Fortunately, and thanks to the fact that Lucius intervened in his favour, Snape decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Harry also took the opportunity to become the seeker of Ravenclaw (having joined this House due to his strong desire to know everything). The year ended with Quirell's death and the unexpected rescue of the Philosopher's Stone.

His second year was nicer, apart from the Lockhart problem. Harry hated the individual so much that he did everything to make him fall. He then noticed that all the books written on the fabulous stories and adventures of Harry Potter (which he hated) had been written by Lockhart under a pen name. He was pleased to destroy him with the help of the goblins (who saw their interest in taking 20% of Lockhart's fortune as compensation) and thanks to Veritaserum (generously provided by Snape), the King of Fraud admitted in front of everyone his misdeeds. He was dismissed with loss and clamour.

Harry's third year went off without a hitch. He chose three specialized courses, Alchemy with Nicolas Flamel (the latter being grateful to him for saving his Stone), Ancient Runes (with Batsheda Babbling) and Arithmancy (with Septima Vector). The only problem was that Peter Pettigrew managed by some miracle to escape Azkaban, without being seen.

Harry's fourth year was more interesting. First, he attended the World Cup Quidditch where the Irish won against the Bulgarians. Then he was taken to the Wizengamot the last day before the return to Hogwarts by Sirius to officially claim his seats, but above all, swear before all on his magic be the official heir to the British Magic throne. Of course, the Daily Prophet hastened to make a fuss, which amused Harry a lot. Harry decided, however, to be crowned only when he was fifteen, when he was officially allowed to take the crown. The Wizengamot agreed and it was decided that Harry would carry the title of Crown Prince of the Magical Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland and its other territories. (Indeed, despite the dispersion and dwindling of the muggle royal crown, this is not the case with wizards, so the British Ministry of Magic includes Ireland, Britain, Canada , a part of Africa, India and many other places. Only the United States became independent with the creation of MACUSA.)

Unfortunately, the year did not go as planned, especially when Harry's name came out of the Triwizard Cup. He then declared in front of all not to have put his name in it, swearing it on his magic, before putting the price of the head of the one who would have done that. The proposed reward was one thousand galleons, the amount to be won at the Tournament.

Harry had to face a damn Hungarian Horntail (which he neutralized by targeting the eyes with _**Conjunctivis**_ before chaining him with a spell that he learned thanks to Charlie Weasley that he liked a lot) to recover a golden egg. He had trouble finding a companion for the Winter Ball (being gay) and he surprised a lot of people when he entered the Ballroom alongside Rabastan Lestrange (the latter had proposed to Sirius a Marriage Contract between He and Harry, and after consultation with his son, Sirius agreed). Obviously, this posed a slight problem for the second test, as the judges could not kidnap the Lord Lestrange.

Fortunately for them, the latter still decided to play the game and willingly agreed to be the person rescued by his fiancé. Thus, Harry recovered Rabastan Lestrange from the bottom of Hogwarts Lake with a spell called _**Natare Bulla**_ , a variant of the _**Head-Bubble**_ charm allowing the user to swim as fast as a triton in the water while breathing.

Finally, there was the third test, and that's where the problems started. Indeed, when Harry managed to recover the cup (having neutralized Victor Krum with a _**Glacius Tria**_ followed by an _**Incarcerous**_ while Fleur was attacked by two Acromantulas) but instead of arriving at the entrance to the Labyrinth, he was transported directly to Little Hangleton cemetery where Peter Pettigrew was waiting for him. He still managed to escape, not without difficulty. Unfortunately, he injured himself on a stone by recovering the cup, and the rat used drops of blood to bring Voldemort back to life.

Fortunately, thanks to the goblins, Harry learned about Horcrux. He had already destroyed the Diary (which Lucius was happy to burn to ashes), the cup (Gift of Rabastan), the Diadem (which he discovered by wandering in the Come-and-Go room while trying to escape Ginny Weasley), the Amulet (which he discovered at Grimmauld by inspecting the place with Sirius, wishing to retrieve the books) and of course, the horcrux inside him thanks to a goblin purification ritual.

Thanks to some clues and memories, they discovered that Voldemort had to have six (being the seventh), and that he would not have guessed that Harry was one. Which made two leftovers.

In the meantime, Harry took the opportunity to finish quickly the fourth year before being crowned as the King of the Magical Kingdom of Great-Britain etc. before declaring Voldemort's rebirth and a big hunt for him. Obviously, the information did not please the latter much. Lucius was chosen to infiltrate the Death Eaters again with Severus, and that's how they discovered that Nagini was a horcrux. It was decided that she would be eliminated last.

Harry's fifth year went pretty well, except for Dolores Umbridge, who came to Hogwarts before being falsely dismissed by Harry when he realized her incompetence. Fudge was removed from office by Harry, and he appointed Dumbledore as Minister of Magic (to annoy Voldemort) and Minerva McGonagall was appointed Hogwarts' Headmistress with Filius Flitwick as Deputy Director.

In his sixth year, Dumbledore discovered the location of Voldemort's last horcrux and decided to destroy it with a contingent. Fortunately for him as that horcrux had a damn charm of compulsion. As a result, the old man did not die and handed the stone to Harry, not without using it once to say goodbye to his sister. He took the opportunity to hand Harry his Wand to check if this Master of Death story was true. Harry indeed felt a magic boost, but nothing else. It was therefore concluded that the Deathly hallows were in fact very old and very powerful artefacts giving their user incredible power, but nothing else.

Voldemort tried to raise an army of Werewolves, but unfortunately for him, the administration under Harry had exponentially improved their living conditions. As a result, Fenrir Greyback rejected Voldemort's offer to side with Harry. Tom still manages to recruit giants, trolls and other stupid creatures in addition to saving his little Death Eaters in Azkaban.

After Harry's Seventh Year (and a failed takeover of the Kingdom by Voldemort), a war ensued. This war was sadly noticed by Muggles, and when Voldemort died (Nagini was slain by Neville and the Gryffindor sword while Voldemort faced Albus and Harry), a new war broke out on an international scale this time.

It was a Muggle against Magical Beings war, and the result was horrible. Despite their numerical superiority, muggles could kill only a few wizards because they hid behind magical shields. Harry then decreed that his kingdom was a safe haven for all, and the majority of the Magical Population fled to the UK (muggles were eliminated).

Obviously, muggles being stupid, they decided to use their nuclear weapons, then irradiating the planet. Fortunately for the wizards, the Magic Shield protecting Camelot (a city that was quickly established around Hogwarts) and Hogwarts, the magical citizens survived, but this was not the case for muggles and especially for the planet in general. Harry imagined a plan with his husband, Rabastan Lestrange-Potter, Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel and the thinking heads of the Magic World.

The plan was very simple: Establish a system of loadable runes to open an inter-dimensional breach and transport Camelot to another world, more suited to them. The only problem was the need for about a thousand years to charge the runes, but Harry found a simple solution: A Stasis spell on the entire population of his Kingdom, which he had eventually renamed Avalon in honour of the Arthurian legends.

And here he is now admiring all this, knowing that the stasis spell would soon be cast.

"He's right, my love, everything's going to be okay, you'll see, we'll start a new Kingdom, and if we ever meet Muggles again, we'll take care of them." Rabastan said before kissing Harry with passion.

"Your majesty, everything is ready," announced Ragnok Gringotts, who had just come forward.

Harry and Rabastan parted. Harry then observed the goblin in front of him, who had agreed to submit with all the goblin race. He then saw behind the goblin the leaders of the magical races: Fenrir Greyback for the Werewolves, Apolline Delacour for the Veelas, Sanguini Dracula for the Vampires and Magorian Centaurus for the Centaurs.

Harry nodded before getting up to leave the room, closely followed by his family and friends. Finally, he left Hogwarts, and saw before him hundreds of wizards, goblins, werewolves, and so on. Amassed en masse, waiting impatiently for the rest. He threw a _**Sonorus**_ on his throat.

"My dear subjects, it's time for us to leave the Muggle-ravaged Tellus, it's time for us to find a new world, a new home, and to found a New Kingdom, a Kingdom that will last forever, protected from all threats and guaranteeing the safety and integrity of all! Let's say goodbye to Tellus, and thank Mother Magia for this opportunity to make a fresh start, "Harry said before smiling.

The people applaud vigorously. Harry turned around then nodded.

"It's time for us to fall asleep, but do not worry, you will not feel the time passing, and it will be just another dream for you. It is time for us to sleep!" Harry shouted.

At his words, a huge Magic Shield rose around Camelot and Hogwarts before closing. Once the shield was closed, a powerful stasis spell affected everyone, and everyone fell asleep, standing up. Harry held Rabastan's hand in his hand.

\Break/

A thousand years later, when the world had become silent, a noise was heard in the United Kingdom. Above a blue dome, a huge black hole appeared before closing, leaving behind only a crater.


	6. Time to go back

**Here's another idea. Bill x Harry, Slash, future Time travel/parallel dimension (date still unknown)**

* * *

Harry Potter. Hadrian James Potter. The brother of the Survivor, the Boy-Who-Lived. The prodigal son forgotten by all. The Dark Lord's Apprentice, the London Monster, the Wizards' Terror, the World Destroyer.

So many titles, so many nicknames, some more wacky than others, all to describe even one person. Yet it was not always so, and as usual, everything is the fault of a single wizard.

Some might believe that everything is the fault of Tom Elvis Riddle aka Voldemort, but the truth is quite different. No, it's all the fault of the Grand Master Manipulator, the one who has been pulling the strings in the shadows for over a century: Damned Albus Dumbledore.

If this old man had not told the whole World that Jimmy Fleamont Potter is the 'Survivor', none of that would have happened. Anyway, how could he have determined that Jimmy is the so-called Survivor of the Unforgivable Death by Voldemort when he was not there?

A simple scar on the hand representing a V is in no way a sign. But Dumbledore is never wrong, and no one has dared to contradict him. As a result, Harry Potter, the real Survivor, was ignored in favor of his younger brother, and this began his descent into the Darkness of the latter.

During the attack, Harry was ten years old while Jimmy was only a year old, but no one believed Harry when he announced that he had defeated Voldemort by pushing him away with his magic, no, all preferred to believe he was jealous. And after, all began to ignore, creating slowly, but surely, a real monster.

He was ignored when he returned to Hogwarts from his own parents as well as his godfather. In fact, everyone ignored him, and Harry promised himself one day to take revenge. Taking advantage of his parents' absence, he did an inheritance test at Gringotts, and discovered that his idiot father never claimed the Gryffindor or Peverell titles, contenting himself with Potter. He also discovered the Slytherin title as the winner of Voldemerde, which greatly suited him. Of course, he was also the designated heir to the Blacks, being Sirius' godson, but he did not know if it was going to last.

Through various plots and agreements with the goblins, he was able to claim his titles by asking for emancipation, citing the inability of his parents to care for him, providing memories to support his remarks. He thus obtained the most prestigious title of the lot, becoming Lord Hadrian James Peverell, Lord of the Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses.

At Hogwarts, he hid his real title and his new name, thus integrating the House Ravenclaw. He made some interesting friends, including William Bilius Weasley. Harry was pleased to find that Bill was not as light as his family, which suited him.

The years passed, Harry still getting the best grades with Os in all subjects, followed closely by Bill. The two began an idyll at the same time, deciding all the same to hide all this because of the homophobic behaviour of Molly Weasley. They all became Prefects in fifth grade and both got their twelve OWLs, Harry having only Optimums while Bill had eight O's and four EE's.

They became both reefs in sixth grade, and in their last year, Bill became Prefect-in-Chief. It was this year that Harry decided to reveal to the rest of the Wizarding World his real name and his titles. Of course, as Lord of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses, he obtained rights similar to those of the Prefects-in-Chief. The only difference was that he could dissolve the Board of Governors and choose the Hogwarts faculty. He decided to hide his colours by leaving Dumbledore as Director.

Evidently, James Potter was not at all pleased to learn that his son had taken titles that he thought were coming back to his other son, but he could not do anything about it. He decided, however, to name Jimmy as the heir of the Potter family, Sirius doing the same with the Black family. Harry was happy to remind his father that as Lord of the Gryffindor family, the original branch from which the Potters descended, he had complete control over the Potter's fortune. Strangely, James immediately stopped trying to attack his son.

Bill and he got their N.E. , and Harry decided to accompany his lover to Egypt when he got a job at Gringotts. Taking advantage of being abroad, the two wizards married, far from their families.

They returned to England in 1991 when they learned of Voldemort's resurrection, and Harry decided to infiltrate the ranks of this junk wizard to learn as much about the Obscure Arts as possible. That's how he became Voldemort's apprentice, using his incredible abilities in Occlumency and Legilimency to hide his true intentions from the Dark Mage. Moreover, the fact that he is Parselmouth and Lord Slytherin got him some pedigree from Voldemort. Because of this, as an apprentice, he did not have to wear the Black Mark, just like Bill.

For five years Harry learned all he could about Voldemort, and took the opportunity to learn the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone that the wizard had stolen from Hogwarts. When he learned the secrets of Voldemort's Horcrux, he was pleased to destroy them before killing his Old Master. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was able to make the whole world believe that once again the victory went to Jimmy and not Harry.

This triggered an eruption in Harry, an eruption that marked the end of many. Harry and Bill then unleashed a planetary war, unveiling the Wizarding World to the rest of the world, taking control of the Death Eaters. The war was without mercy, and many perished.

The world was then left in ashes, and Harry found himself in front of the Veil, holding in his hand that of his husband. They looked at each other before smiling, finally crossing the Veil to a new beginning.


	7. Pope Harry II

**Here's another part of Pope Harry hehe**

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Ron.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Seamus saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned

right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Dean shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

"Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Seamus thought.

Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next . . .

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Dean and Seamus; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He recognized the paper he put in and discretely smiled. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —

"Harry Potter."

It was a real shock to the students, whether they were Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Even the teachers were bewildered by Dumbledore's exclamation. After all, how was that possible, when Harry Potter had been missing for years?

It was then that the Goblet was lit again and another parchment came out, shocking everyone, even Dumbledore. When he took the piece of paper, he widened his eyes.

"Harry Potter."

This time, a cacophony exploded in the hall while Dumbledore tried to rack his brains. Who could put that second piece of paper? Had he known, he wouldn't have bothered to put Harry's name in. He did not see Alastor Moody's slight smile behind him.

 **Two days later, Vatican, Italy.**

Harry was quietly reading one of the latest reports about the money funds of the Roman Catholic Church. He noticed, with a certain amusement, that the Church had been able to hide its game quite well. They were extremely rich, in fact, they were so rich that the greatest fortunes in the world turned pale in comparison.

In short, the Vatican was in fact a gigantic bank, a gigantic vault in which metric tons of gold and other interesting jewels rested. Not to mention masterpieces, collections donated by anonymous donors and other patrons, castles and other buildings owned by the Church around the world. And Harry now controlled all that.

He was, however, disturbed by two quick knocks at the door.

"Come in," he ordered, arching an eyebrow.

Who could come and bother him? He specifically ordered that he wasn't to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. He had his answer very quickly when he saw Jean Delacour enter while bowing.

Indeed, several wizards were in the service of the Church, mainly those of France, Spain and Italy. He was not too surprised to see the French Minister of Magic enter here, without forgetting that the latter was one of the most ardent believers of the Church, in addition to being a member of the Knights Templar, an order of sorcerers and Squibs obeying only the Church.

"Your Holiness, I have serious news to report to you," John said quickly before filing a newspaper in front of Harry.

Harry frowned before reading the newspaper in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at the title.

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **Special Edition: The missing Survivor named Fourth Champion at the Triwizard Tournament!**

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _This is one of the most turbulent and shocking news that has upset today the entire Magical World._ _Indeed, my dear friends, Harry Potter, the Survivor, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated You-Know-Who, was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to participate as a Champion at the Triwizard Tournament organized at Hogwarts._

 _How is this possible?_ _After all, our national hero has been missing for eight years, never having come to Hogwarts when his name was clearly on the Hogwarts Student Register._ _Is it a plot?_ _We ask ourselves._

 _However, the real question is: Will he come?_ _After all, every name coming out of the Triwizard Cup is bound to a magical contract that, if denied, will be deprived of magic until the end of his life._

 _This is a mystery that remains to be clarified._

 _The other champions are: Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts._

 _For more information on Harry Potter, read more on page 3._

Harry was speechless after reading the article. Slowly, he filed the paper before raising his head. He quickly noticed the apprehension on Jean Delacour's face.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"I do not know at all, your grace," Jean Delacour replied, shaking his head before sitting down, "all I know is that your name has come out, even twice. It's a conspiracy by the British to force you to come back to the UK. "

Harry let out a sigh before taking his head in his hands. He did not expect such a blow from wizards. Already he did not like the British, but now they came to worry him even in the Vatican. He was going to have to act.

"I guess I do not have a choice?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Jean just shook his head while grimacing. Unfortunately, the magic contract was valid and Harry could not do anything about it.

"In that case, it's time for me to come back, but it will be under my conditions, if the British Wizards want the war at all costs, they'll get it, I'm not going to let myself be manipulated and deal with the so by these hypocrites with the IQ of tadpoles! ", replied Harry then while the newspaper flamed.

Jean widened his eyes, not expecting that. Inwardly, he smiles. He would at last be able to settle their account with the English, and finally prove to them who were the best.

"What are your orders, your grace?" He asked with trepidation and some excitement in his voice.

"May the Knights Templar be ready, you will serve me as a personal guard at Hogwarts, and I want the Archbishops to be warned, after all, they are Cracmols for the most part. By the way, restart the forges, something tells me that we will need new, specially enchanted weapons and armours, and finally ... ", Harry said, smiling vindictively.

Jean listened to hear Harry's last order.

"It's time to revive Crusader training," Harry revealed with a big smile.

Jean widened his eyes, gasping. The last Crusade was that of Jerusalem, and it was a real massacre. Muggles have always believed that this Crusade was intended to take Jerusalem back because the Tomb of Christ was there, but the truth was different.

In fact, the Inquisition was a crusade of muggle-born, half-blood and squib members of the Church against Oriental wizards and other purebloods who have decided to kill unbelievers and non-purists. Not to mention that Jerusalem was a Temple of Magical Knowledge, and that its library was transferred to the Vatican.

"Jean, I grant you the title of Commander of the Knights Templar Order, you will be my right hand, think about delegating for the rest of the Knights Templar Order, as at the time, the Knights Templar Order will be the ruling elite of the Crusade, "Harry said, looking straight at John.

"At your command, your grace, when shall we leave?" Jean asked impatiently.

"In two weeks," Harry said then dismissed Jean, who hastened to put everything in place.

Harry stood up to look out the window, watching Rome stretch out at his feet. A scary smile spread his lips as he murmured.

"So you want to play, so let's play."

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore felt a shiver run down his spine. He had the impression that someone had stomped on his grave.


	8. The Isle of Time

**Here's another idea:**

 **Harry Potter mixed with Lord Voldemort. Dark!Harry**

* * *

26/07/1993

Harry watched the carnage in front of him. On the ground was his 'family'.

-Uncle Vernon, decapitated, entrails to the air and covered with blood.

-Aunt Petunia, her neck broken, her eyes wide and her face frozen in horror as her dripping heart was in her mouth.

-Cousin Dudley, arms and legs torn off, skull exploded and eyes torn out.

The young wizard smiled as he sees the corpses of his family. It was a true work of art. Basically, they had sought to denigrate him thus, treating him like a house elf, a rascal.

How could they have dared to treat him like this? Him, the Great Lord Vol ... Harry Potter! Oh, he had made them suffer for days, but he ended up getting tired and decided to put an end. He sneered inside at everything that had happened.

Everything had started in the Chamber of Secrets shortly after the bite of the Basilisk and the destruction of the Diary. The horcrux in him was weakened by venom, allowing a complete fusion of Voldemort's soul piece with Harry's soul, giving birth to the Great Lord Voldarry! Obviously, the latter took the opportunity to quickly remove the Trace from his magic wand. He casted a sleeping spell on Ginny Weasley before heading to the personal study of Salazar Slytherin to retrieve several books he quickly placed in an enchanted bag. He took advantage of it to take the Gryffindor sword that was his by right.

Once that was done, he placed a stasis spell on the Basilisk to prevent it from rotting before catching Ginny and heading for the exit of the Chamber, ordering a staircase to appear with the word _Staircase_ in Parseltongue.

He was happy to tell his story to Dumbledore, receiving a reward at the end and winning the Four House Cup for Gryffindor House (Ierk!). Once back at Station 9 3/4, he hid himself before Apparating directly to Gringotts entrance, requesting an appointment with his account manager.

He asked for an inheritance test to ensure his lineage after his emancipation, and the result pleased him a lot.

 **Name:**

 **Hadrian James Potter / Tom Elvis Riddle**

 **Condition:**

 **Pure blood**

 **Title:**

 **-Lord of the Oldest and Most Revered Slytherin House**

 **-Lord of the Oldest and Most Revered Gryffindor House**

 **-Lord of the Oldest and Noblest House of Black**

 **-Lord of the Oldest and Noblest Potter House**

 **-Lord of the Oldest and Nobler Gaunt's House**

 **Family:**

 **-Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Incarcerated, Pureblood) (Adopted by blood)**

 **-Godmother: Alice Melania Longbottom (Interned, Pureblood)**

 **-Mother: Lily Potter born Evans (Dead, muggleborn)**

 **-Father: James Fleamont Potter (Death, Pureblood)**

Thanks to the blood adoption of Sirius, he became the heir of the Blacks in addition to a pureblood. The incarceration at Azkaban also allowed Harry to become the Black Lord, Sirius being in Prison at the death of Arcturus Black, the previous Lord Black. It made Harry's plans a lot better. He took the opportunity to forbid access to his vaults to Dumbledore and the Weasleys. The old fool had allowed himself to use his own money to pay his debts and the Weasley's, Ronald and Ginny receiving a premium probably to bind Harry. Disgusting! He also discovered that the Dursleys were handsomely paid to care for him, hence his revenge.

Not wanting to take care of Sirius, he decided to let him rot in prison. He would come out a little later, he had plenty of time. He went to various shops to buy the right clothes (in sum, luxury clothes and various potions ingredients) before going to Privet Drive to torture his family.

He prepared several potions to restore his condition, improving his body and strengthening it with various rituals. He then took the opportunity to read a book that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin's grandfather: Phoebus Slytherin.

Being interested in this name, he discovered that Phoebus Slytherin was in fact the famous Greco-Roman god Apollo. He learned that the Greco-Roman gods were actually wizards from a legendary island and hidden from all: Cronus, the Lost Island in Time.

He learned the location of the place, and without losing a moment decided to go there. Having managed to free the house elf Dobby, he offered to bind him, something that the little monster willingly agreed. He then asked him to transport him to Cronus by giving him the coordinates.

Harry learned that the island was abandoned, and for good reason: It was sealed by the old occupants. He learned that the inhabitants wanted to avoid that wizards live too much in another dimension. Indeed, for every month in the Real World, a Century passed on the island.

While exploring the island, he discovered a beautiful abandoned city named Atlantis. So he understood the legend of the submerged island. In fact, it was the island submerged by the waves of time. He decided to settle on the island, ordering Dobby to bring back as many elves as possible to take care of the island.

He then decided to develop a rather extraordinary plan by ordering his elves to kidnap several wizarding children around the world (preferably Muggleborn and half-blood babies since it would be hard to steal pure-blood infants). The elves were able to kidnap a total of one hundred children, sufficient enough for Harry's plan. He began his big project.

For a century on the island, the population grew by idolizing Harry like a god. The latter taught them magic while forcing them from 14 years to reproduce. Thus, on 26/08/1993, the population of Cronus was 1,580 adult wizards and 580 children and adolescents. All regarded Harry as the God he was while living in Atlantis.

For his part, Harry had decided to study and look for a way to significantly extend his life, and he developed a very interesting spell. _**Tempus Corpus**_ , a spell that divides the rate of old age by a hundred, allowing a wizard to live easily up to 1,000 years or even 10,000 years. He decided to launch this spell on the population from 17 years to avoid that the childhood phase lasts 170 years.

He had managed to create his own army of worshipers. Unlike Death Eaters, they were not scared or had plans, no, they were just loyal, loyal and fanatical. The perfect army to return to the UK and make a big comeback. He chuckled in a Machiavellian way.


	9. MoD Harry in Westeros 3

298 AC, Westeros, Winterfell

Harry was watching the ... castle? Yes, it was surely a castle, or rather a hamlet? Anyway, Harry was watching the hamlet in front of him named Winterfell. Winterfell, a really stupid name, no less stupid than Hogwarts or Hogsmeade thought. He watched in any case the people around him who seemed to be busy to accomplish tasks surely worthy of their position: Servant tasks.

Harry was sitting quietly on a horse (one of the only horses available) while the night guards accompanied him on foot. During the two-day trip, Harry was tempted to 'warm up' with a few, but their smell calmed him immediately. Not to mention that most were as boorish as a bunch of badly licked bears, and that they had a rapist pass. One thing was sure, Harry was not sleeping with anyone. He decided to abstain, to the hilarity of Death, of course.

He noticed immediately that a lot of eyes were on him, which was quite normal. He was handsome, intelligent, handsome, beautiful, and handsome? Had he said he was handsome? Yes, Harry was extremely narcissistic, but who could blame him? He had lived for thousands of years, fucked and been fucked everywhere across the dimensions, not to mention that he probably had some kids somewhere. It's frankly not his fault if condoms irritate his skin...

After a few minutes, the group arrived in front of a building that must have been the home of the Stark family. Harry was not the least bit impressed by the place that seemed to be falling apart in front of him. Frankly, it was so complicated to repair some walls, doors and windows? Even the muggles of Ferelden of the World 526 could there, and they had more than snow problems. From what Harry knew, there were no monsters out of the bowels of the earth and devouring everyone lugging around.

Finally, he saw a man arrive. The man was tall and muscular, long hair, beard and solemn air. He looked strangely like Benjen Stark. He realized very quickly that it must have been the so-called Lord Stark, Eddard Stark.

"Benjen, nice to see you again my brother, I hope you had a good trip?" Asked Eddard, looking at Benjen.

"Yes, I had a good trip, but unfortunately I did not come except for your meal with our King, I have a deserter with me ...", replied Benjen, pointing to the deserter named Will, who was attached and escorted by one of the guards.

"I see, but did you need so many soldiers, should not they continue to guard the Wall if there is a threat?" Asked Eddard, noting that his brother had arrived with some guards.

Benjen's eyes widened slightly as he noticed he had forgotten why so many guards were present.

"I almost forgot, I want to introduce you to one of our guests who has recently arrived in the North Your Grace, let me introduce my brother, Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Governor of the North." introduced Benjen to Harry.

"Nice to meet, Lord Stark," Harry said, looking at Eddard.

The latter nodded quickly before stiffening, remembering that his brother had said 'your grace'.

"Eddard, let me present you his grace, Prince Hadrian of Pendragon, Second Prince of the Magical Kingdom of Avalon on the Magical Continent of Avalon," continued Benjen as if nothing had happened.

Eddard's eyes widened before he lowered his head as he should in front of a member of a royal family. Evidently, Benjen's presentation was heard and most of the soldiers and other peasants bowed quickly to Harry as Harry decided to get off his horse. He did not hesitate to levitate to prove that he actually came from a Magical Kingdom. The Westerosians were very impressed by his little magic trick.

"Your grace, allow me to welcome you to Winterfell, you are here my distinguished guest, could I know the reason for your presence?" Asked Eddard, very curious.

Harry nodded before smiling.

"Of course, Lord Stark, I decided to visit the World, starting with Westeros, you see, I used a portal to travel from my Kingdom, and I got beyond the Wall. I do not think I'll settle in there thought. After all, I'm immensely wealthy and I'm sure I can afford to buy land somewhere else. "Harry explained as he continued to smile.

Eddard nodded, fully understanding this desire to travel and discover other horizons.

"In that case, let me offer you shelter and diner as a guest of the Stark family," Eddard offered, motioning for Harry to follow him.

"With pleasure, but should not you take care of poor Will first?" Harry asked, pointing to the traitor.

Eddard's face firmed before nodding. He quickly ordered one of his guards to go and get his children to attend the execution so that they could understand their responsibilities. Without losing a moment, they were all taken to the execution scaffold where Will was executed, not without admitting the reason why he had fled: He had supposedly seen white marchers. Well, Harry did not know what white walkers were, and seeing what Mort said was not important.

He lives, however, something rather interesting. First, Harry saw wolves. Not little wolves, but direwolves. Like Fenrir's kids (not Greyback but Fenrir, the Nordic wolf of Scandinavian mythology). Harry was slightly surprised to see such animals lugging around the city. Well, they were still puppies, but it was obvious that they would quickly become wolves of a big size. Harry found it quite amusing.

But what interested him the most was the owners of these wolves. Well, he was fucking not interested in some silly girls, but the boys... Well, not the two youngest, but then the two older seemed interesting. There was a third, but he had the head of an idiot escaped from the asylum, and saw his way of being, he was certainly not a Stark.

Harry did not have too much time to watch the boys as Eddard approached him after he had executed the traitor. At least he knew how to do his homework, which Harry liked a lot.

"Your grace, I would like to introduce you to my family, but I propose to do it in the Hall, where the heat will be more than comforting," Eddard instructs him as he walks toward the Hall.

Harry decided to follow him, anyway, he had nothing better to do. When he arrived in the Hall, he saw a woman with long red hair and green eyes. For a moment, Harry froze, thinking that this woman looked exactly like her older mother.

"Your grace, let me introduce my wife, Lady Catelyn Stark," Eddard began as Harry took Catelyn's hand to kiss her.

"My eldest son and heir, Robb." Ned continued, pointing to one of the two boys Harry had undressed with his eyes.

"My youngest son, Bran and my youngest son, Rickon," said Eddard, introducing the other two young boys.

Harry nodded though a little surprised that he had totally ignored one of the other boys who seemed to be staying behind. Why is that? It was a mystery.

"My daughters Sansa and Arya." Eddard finished as Harry decided to kiss the hands of the two girls.

He quickly noticed that Sansa really appreciated his way of doing things while Arya seemed to be embarrassing ... a tomboy, that was interesting.

"Ah, and of course, my ward, Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands," Eddard quickly pointed to the ugly finger.

Harry nodded.

"My lady, let me introduce a distinguished guest, Prince Hadrian of Pendragon," said Eddard, looking at his wife so that she could understand.

The Stark's eyes widened before bowing again. For his part, Harry just squinted slightly.

"And who is this handsome, young boy?" He asked, pointing to Jon, who had just blushed under the compliment.

Eddard winced slightly as he saw his wife's angry look.

"It's my bastard, Jon Snow," he answered simply.

Harry arched his eyebrows, surprised by the answer.

"Bastard, why are you referring to this young man as a bastard?" Harry asked, astonished by the words.

Well, he knew perfectly well the reason, but he wanted to piss off his mother's lookalike. She seemed to have a hundred brooms deep in her ass.

"Because he's not my son," Catelyn said disgustedly.

"What a strange custom ..." Harry replied, looking falsely interested.

"And how do you treat bastards among yours?" Catelyn asked.

"Well, we do not have any, if by bastard you mean that the child was born out of wedlock, then we probably have many, but the child still inherits the name of his parents as it is not the fault of the child, but if you refer to the word bastard by a child born out of wedlock by parents married to others, then we do not have any. " Harry explained with a small smile.

"But how is this possible, your grace?" Asked Sansa curiously.

Harry gave him a small smile.

"I prefer not to dwell on the subject, but let's just say that we do things such that it is impossible for one spouse to deceive the other," Harry said quickly with a slightly sadistic smile.

The Stark nodded. Just after, a guard came and whispered quickly something in Eddard's ear. The latter dismissed the guard before looking at his wife.

"The King's cortege will be coming soon, they are a few miles from Winterfell, we should go and welcome them. Would you like to join us in your grace?" Asked Eddard, looking at Harry.

The latter made a small smile before undressing Jon again with his eyes.

"If you do not mind, I'll join you later, but would you allow me to borrow Jon for a while? I'd like to learn more about Winterfell, and being your bastard, I'm sure he will not have to attend the arrival of your King, "said Harry then.

Eddard seemed to hesitate before nodding his head while Catelyn seemed at once delighted not to have to bear Jon's presence, and displeased to know him in the company of a Prince.

"All right, your grace, Jon, you'll take care of his grace," Eddard ordered before leaving with the rest of his family.

Jon hesitated a moment before approaching Harry.

"What can I do for your grace?" Jon asked, not knowing what to do.

Harry gave him a very seductive smile, which made the young wolf blush.

"Call me Harry, and I have a quick question for you, Jon," Harry said with an increasingly carnivorous smile.

Jon seemed shocked by the request before nodding slowly. He did not notice that all the guards were gone, leaving them alone in the Hall, which was not normal.

"I'll answer all your questions your gr ... Harry," Jon answered.

Harry smiled before approaching Jon, admiring the beauty of the young man. Frankly, the young wolf was a real hunk, and he was planning to enjoy it.

"Have you ever had sex?" Harry asked blankly.

Jon's eyes widened before blushing like a frightened virgin while stammering. He almost lost his balance with Harry's frankness.

"Uh, I ... well ... No?" Jon replied, slightly ashamed.

Harry licked his lips like a hungry feline preparing to pounce on his prey.

"In that case, it's my job to get you out of the closet," Harry said before grabbing Jon and kissing him.

Kissing each other, the two boys disappeared into a resounding POP, betraying an Apparition.


	10. Unexpected Will

**A little OS with a dead Harry and an unexpected Will. Neville x Harry :s**

 **Tell me if you want a sequel x) (timetravel through the veil for harry ? hm...)**

* * *

26/08/1999

"I present to you Lord Neville Longbottom and his wife, Ginevra Longbottom."

Applause echoed in the hall following the announcement by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. The latter had just formalized the union between the two people by marrying them.

Nobody noticed a sad boy in the back cheering softly. No, people only heard the loud applause from the Weasleys and Hogwarts alumni. The sad boy was still known in the entire Wizarding World, being the Survivor, the Vanquisher of Voldemort etc., but no one noticed his sad behaviour as long as they were interested in the Longbottom wedding.

Harry sighed slightly before leaving the place very quietly, making his way to the Gringotts Bank to meet Ragnok, the Bank's Director. The latter had accepted Harry's apology for the robbery of the Bank after the Horcrux explanation. In fact, they had even offered a reward to Harry of one hundred thousand galleons. In fact, it had to be known that anyone who managed to steal the bank and then escape could not be pursued by Gringotts, which was recognized as a great event, a remarkable achievement for goblins. Harry had laughed that day.

He walked quietly into the bank, heading quickly to Ragnok's office, having a special entrance fee to go wherever he wanted inside the Bank. He knocked quickly on Ragnok's door before entering, the goblin waiting quietly behind his desk.

"Lord Potter, nice to see you again," Ragnok greeted him.

"Me too, Lord Ragnok, is everything ready?" Asked Harry, deciding to go straight to the point.

Ragnok smiled, enjoying Harry's frankness before nodding.

"Everything is ready, your will is officially ready and all your properties besides Hogwarts and the surrounding area have been sold," the goblin explained.

Harry nodded, delighted to know that everything was ready. He had decided to sell all his possessions, knowing full well that he would not need them anymore. Of course, he was extremely surprised to learn that he was the owner of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Oh, he knew perfectly well that he was Gryffindor's heir as the latest Gryffindor woman's marriage to a Potter, but he did not think he was going to inherit a castle.

The truth was actually quite different. It was simply necessary to know that Hogwarts was originally divided into four parts, one for each founder. However, in order to prevent other people from getting their hands on the school, the Founders decided to give their shares to the other founders if their lineage died out. The Ravenclaw line was extinguished with Helena Ravenclaw following her murder by the Bloody Baron. As a result, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin bloodlines each had 33% while Gryffindor owned 34% of Hogwarts, Rowena having always had a preference for Godric.

The Hufflepuff lineage continued to live through the Diggory and Smith, the Slytherin lineage through the Gaunt and the Gryffindor lineage through the Potters. Evidently, after Voldemort's attack and death, Slytherin's shares were transferred to Harry. Indeed, Salazar Slytherin had decreed that if a descendant of one of the founders would defeat his descendants, then he would get all of his shares in Hogwarts.

Thus, Harry found himself with 67% of Hogwarts and its surroundings, giving him the entire property of Hogwarts, especially since the Smiths had never been able to claim their inheritance as they were the younger branch of the Hufflepuff and that the Diggories were unaware of their ancestry. Having decided to sell everything that belonged to him, Harry still decided to keep this part, after all, he did not want the school to fall into the hands of anyone.

"In this case, as planned, Hogwarts control will come back to Gringotts, I'm counting on you to administer it properly and restore it as the best school in the world. Of course, goblins will have full access to the school to look after it, but also to send their children there so they can learn our magic. After all, Hogwarts is outside the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. You could even establish Gringotts in Hogsmeade in order to free you completely from the Ministry, "Harry offered with a small smile.

Ragnok grinned at him (scary enough for all the teeth) before shaking his head. He was really pleased with this opportunity that would finally allow the Goblin people to free themselves from oppression.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ragnok asked, slightly worried.

Harry looked at him, finally revealing his tired features. To everyone's shock, Harry's face gave way to a very old, wrinkled face with a long, white beard. Harry had become Dumbledore's spitting image with green eyes and a scar on his forehead.

"What ..." began Ragnok, still in shock.

Harry stared straight into her eyes before sighing.

"Following my death by Tom's hands, an unexpected event happened. My soul merged with Tom's soul piece, but getting done, my body has also aged to reach the age of our two bodies. Alas that does not stop there, unfortunately no, when I was in limbo, I met my old mentor, Albus, I had not planned to absorb a small part of his soul at all. As a result, my age has changed again, and I officially have two hundred and five years, in addition to all their memories, I do not want to live anymore, and the only reason I had staying in this world is gone now, "Harry explained with a small smile.

Ragnok nodded.

"That explains why you inherited all the possessions of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, I did not really expect it, but it needed an explanation, could we do a quick inheritance test?" then the goblin, very curious to know the results.

Harry nodded and Ragnok showed a dagger with a simple parchment. Harry slashed his finger preamble, letting a few drops of blood on the parchment before closing his wound with a simple wandless wordless _**Episkey**_.

The two individuals then carefully watched the result on the parchment.

 **NAME:**

 **Hadrian Thomas Albus James Wulfric Perceval Brian Marvolo Dumbledore-Potter-Riddle**

 **NAME USED:**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **TITLE:**

 **-Lord of the Archaic and the Most Revered House Peverell** **(Blood-Magic) (Heir: None)**

 **-Lord Archaic and the Most Revered House** **Black** **(Appointed-** **Blood-Magic)** **(Heir:** **Teddy Black** )

 **-Lord of the Archaic and the Most Revered House** **Gryffindor** **(Blood-Magic)** **(Heir: None)**

 **-Lord of the Archaic and the Most Revered Slytherin** **House** **(Conquest-Appointed-Magic)** **(Heir: None)**

 **-Lord of the Archaic and the Most Revered** **Ravenclaw** **House** **(Appointed-Magic)** **(Heir:** **None** )

 **-Lord of** **the Most Ancient** **and the Noblest** **House** **Dumbledore** **(** S **oul-Magic)** **(Heir:** **Aberforth Dumbledore** )

 **-Lord of the Most Ancient** **and the Noblest House Potter** **(Blood Magic)** **(Heir: None)**

 **-Lord of the Most Ancient** **and the Noblest House** **Gaunt** **(Soul-** **M** **agic)** **(Heir: None)**

Harry chuckled at seeing all the titles. His death would really turn everything upside down in the British Magic World. Harry alone had to have at least 36% of the Wizengamot, and by his death most of the houses would disappear.

"The wizards will tear their hair when they learn about your death. The disappearance of so many Houses will destroy the precarious balance of the Wizengamot. Do you wish to appoint an heir for these houses or a Chamberlain to avoid dissolving the Wizengamot? "Asked Ragnok, very amused.

Harry pretended to think before nodding. After all, he could not hurt them either, though Voldemort's part wanted him to, but Dumbledore's part agreed with Harry.

"My main heir will take the titles of Potter, Gaunt and Peverell, while the goblins will serve as Chamberlin for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and you will not have to inform Hufflepuff's descendants about their right to claim my titles. It's up to them to find out for themselves, they have to earn my titles, and knowing the wizards, Gringotts may keep Hogwarts and those three titles forever, "Harry said as he ate a lemon sorbet that was in a pouch. his pocket.

The goblin nodded before smiling. He motioned for Harry to follow him into a room under Gringotts' depths.

The two individuals then arrived in a huge room in the centre of which was a simple arch similar to the Veil of Death located in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic. Harry approached, vaguely hearing the whispers of the Veil before smiling. He would finally be able to rest. He then made the Cloak of Invisibility appear around his shoulders, the Resurrection Stone in his left hand and the Elder Wand in his right hand.

"Farewell, my friend," said Harry simply before crossing the ark, having decided to take the Deathly Hallows with him so that no one could access it.

Ragnok watched the old man disappear before nodding.

"Have a good trip," he said simply before returning to his office to announce the death of the Survivor.

The news about the death of the great Harry Potter shocked the entire magical world. Even more so when Harry Potter's will was opened to the general public. This explained why on 30/08/1999 several wizards and witches stood in a huge Gringotts room to witness the reading of the Testament.

The wizards and witches present were: Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, the Malfoy family, Andromeda Black and Teddy Black, Aberforth Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and several journalists including the scary but not less delicious, Rita Skeeter!

Some like the Weasleys were very excited, expecting to receive a huge legacy while those like the Malfoys wondered why they were there, just like Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ragnok approached the main table with a parchment on which he placed a globe.

"We are here today for the reading of Lord Potter's Testament, no comments will be accepted in this chamber before the end of the will reading, we will begin," Ragnok announced before pointing to the orb.

The orb started to shine and a very old man made his appearance in front of everyone, shocking the spectators present.

"I, Hadrian Thomas Albus James Wulfric Perceval Marvolo Brian Dumbledore-Potter-Riddle , also known as Harry James Potter, Lord of Peverell , Black , Gryffindor , Slytherin , Ravenclaw , Dumbledore , Potter and Gaunt Houses declare making this will in my soul and conscience with the full measure of my intellectual means. I swear on my magic, so mote it be. "The old man began, causing gasps of stupor throughout the room at the announcement of his many titles .

"I do not want to explain why I have so many titles and my age, so a statement about my story will be given to Rita Skeeter for publication.

Now it's time to move on to my 'donations'. I'm sure the vampires in the room are just waiting for that, so I decided to randomly draw the names to announce their 'winnings'. Let's start:

-Hermione Granger. I'm sure you expect to get a lot of books and so on but you see, I'm not the kind of person you steal, and I'm perfectly aware of your looting of the Black and Potter Library, not to mention your irascible behaviour regarding the supremacy of Muggle behaviour. In order to thank you for your 'friendship' and especially, your help during the horcrux hunt, I leave you a total sum of one hundred thousand gallons, knowing that the goblins have recovered all of my books. I hope you had time to read them, "Harry continued.

Hermione bowed her head, red with shame as Rita Skeeter stamped her head in anticipation of publishing the Harry Potter book.

"-Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, I'm perfectly aware of your attempts to raise your rank and recover your past glory, so I can assure you that you will not get anything from me, traitors! I am aware of your attempts to adopt etc. in order to recover my fortune, as I am aware that Molly was happy to empty my personal safe to dedicate to my studies. I am also aware of your shenanigans with your infamous demons serving you as children. "Harry's image with some disgust.

Immediately after, everyone looked at the Weasleys as Neville's eyes widened before subtly moving away from Ginny who had turned white like a towel.

"-Draco Malfoy, you've probably been the most loyal enemy I've known, and surprisingly, a friend, so I have to reward you for it, ferret, I'll leave you with the total fortune of two million Galleons. , which should be enough to restore the Malfoy family's coffers.

-Andromeda Black, I entrust you obviously my dear godson, my little Teddy. I'm counting on you to take good care of him. As you should have noticed, I reinstated you in the family as well as Teddy and your family, I owed it to you. Besides, a monthly sum of two thousand gallons has been attributed to you to take care of my beloved godson.

-Teddy Black. I leave him the future title of Lord Black as well as the old vault of the Black which represents a total fortune of six million Galleons. Unfortunately for him, I decided to sell all the properties of Black, anyway, they had no value. The best is to build a new mansion, away from muggles, "continued Harry's image with a small smile.

The Malfoys were surprised by Harry's offer before smiling while Andromeda smiled broadly.

"-Aberforth Dumbledore, I leave you the total sum of one million Galleons in addition to the title of Lord Dumbledore.

-Fred and George Weasley. I cannot say if you are the ones that I appreciate the most or who have the most disappointed me. After all, you were perfectly aware of your parents' plans, although you were not really in the loop. In fact, you were perfectly aware of how I was treated at the Dursley's, and I know you're among those who told Dumbledore that it was false. Ya little shits! As a result, I decided to punish you properly by giving the 50% Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes to Lucius Malfoy. I'm counting on him to rot your life.

-Charlie and Bill Weasley. You were both hired by Gringotts, Gringotts owning the Dragon reserve. As a result, you are immediately fired for your lack of loyalty.

-Percy Weasley. You are probably the only one I forgive because you have tried several times to help me by making me understand how bad your family was. I give you five hundred thousand gallions to officially allow you to start your own house, "Harry continued.

Fred and George blanched when they saw the vindictive look of Lucius Malfoy. For their part, Charlie and Bill did not know what to do. They had just lost their jobs, and knowing the goblins, they were not ready to find them again. Fleur Delacour seemed to be disgusted by her husband.

"-Ronald Weasley: You're probably the worst traitor there is, in fact, I'll even say you're the Peter Pettigrew of our generation - weak, shabby, poor, incapable of anything, cowardly and jealous to the extreme. You're even as ugly and red-haired as Peter that we could believe you're his son ... Hm ... Anyway, I'm not giving you anything at all, not even a choco-frog.

-Ginevra Weasley. Frankly, you disgust me. I do not know how you got married to Neville knowing that you're a real prostitute of the worst kind. I know you slept with the majority of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, not to mention some Hufflepuff and even Slytherin's Crabbe and Goyle, disgusting. You will have nothing from me, and all the purchases you made in the name of 'Lady Potter' will be charged.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sorry, actually I have nothing for you Kingsley. I just wanted you to attend this testament to see who you were around, and especially to allow you to arrest them. The proofs are with Ragnok, "Harry continued cheerfully.

Neville's eyes widened before he walked away from Ginny in shock as the young woman was green with rage. Harry had just ruined all his plans. For his part, Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose, he was going to have a lot of work.

"Finally, I have two more people left, so I'll start with Ragnok from Clan Gringotts.

My dear Ragnok, you already know everything about my projects, and because of that, I'm counting on you to take care of Hogwarts. I officially declare that I give full authority over Hogwarts and surrounding areas, including Hogsmeade, Ragnok and his lineage. I also give them the title of proxy for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Houses, "announced Harry's image.

Once again, gasps of stupefaction echoed throughout the room as journalists rushed to take pictures of a goblin with a satisfied smile. It was then that everyone saw the image of Harry change slightly to recover his youthful appearance.

"And finally, he's still my main heir, and most importantly, the only person I've ever loved, yes, Neville Longbottom is the person I've loved for so many years. At first, I did not know that it was love and I did not realize it until the fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament, it was actually Cedric Diggory who made me understand that I loved Neville when he asked me why I did not invite Neville to the ball as I devoured him with my eyes.

Unfortunately, you preferred to be interested in Ginny Weasley and I never had the courage to confess that I loved you, I did not want to interrupt your happiness. I told myself that I had to be honest once dead and therefore to inform you. That's why I'm giving you the rest of my fortune in addition to Potter, Gaunt and Peverell titles. Fortunately for you, you are extremely far from these families, which makes it possible to obtain the titles without obtaining the famous Potter Luck, the madness of Gaunt and the Necromancy of Peverell. And please divorce the Scarlet woman and stay away from her. I also entrust to you the guard of my godson, Teddy, if ever Andromeda could not be able to take care of him anymore.

That's why I want to tell you these words that I could never tell you during my lifetime:

I love you Neville!

"Harry finished his speech before his image disappeared.

Surprisingly, several wizards and witches shed tears as they heard Harry's last words.

"How is he dead?" Neville asked in a fluctuating voice betraying his emotion.

Ragnok sincerely hoped that his answer would not weaken the young Lord Longbottom.

"He committed suicide at 11:25 on 26/08/1999 crossing the Death Veil at Gringotts," the goblin announced.

Evidently, Neville's eyes widened before collapsing into his seat. Harry had committed suicide just after his marriage to Ginny.

That ended the reading of Harry Potter's will. The inheritances were transmitted while Neville divorced Ginny Weasley without delay. Of course, the newspapers (especially the Daily Prophet) made it all the same, denigrating endlessly the names of Weasley and Hermione, which amused the Malfoys.

For his part, Neville did not know what to do. Oh, he had always had feelings for Harry, but he was sure that Harry would never want him, and he was wrong all the way ...


	11. Pope Harry III

**Here's another part of Pope Harry. I may write a fiction just about it xD**

* * *

16/11/1994

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his seat behind his desk. Despite his easy-going grandfather appearance, he was inwardly boiling. Harry Potter still had not arrived, yet he knew he was coming, but he still had not arrived for the tournament. He even had to delay the weighing ceremony of the wands that should have taken place three days ago. He was just hoping that this damn boy would show his bloody head before the first trial.

As he continued to plot as usual, he was suddenly disturbed by a loud and disturbing alarm ringing throughout the castle. He raised his head suddenly to see the portraits in full panic.

"To arms! To arms! Arm the trebuchets, prepare the cauldrons of oil! We are attacked! We are attacked! Kill the muggles!", Then shouted the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black while the other portraits ran in all directions. .

"Fawkes!" Cried Dumbledore.

The phoenix lost no time before rushing to Dumbledore for immediate teleportation to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled, all the students being present, whether those of Hogwarts or Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The students were completely panicked, some screaming in all directions while the first years were paralyzed and dared not move.

The fact that the ghosts were flying everywhere while shouting at the students to take up arms or that the doors and windows were sealed did not help things at all.

"Albus?! What's going on?"

Albus turned to see his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, wand in hand, serious face (as usual) and anxious features. In short, the witch was ready to fight for her students and her school. She was followed closely by all the teachers, be it Filius Flitwick, Alastor Moody (?), Aurora Sinestra, Septima Vector, Batsheda Babbling, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Charity Burbage, Holanda Hooch or Rubeus Hagrid. Evidently the teachers of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were with them, led by their respective Headmasters, Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff.

"I have no idea Minerva, the Castle wards suddenly ...", Dumbledore began before being interrupted by three powerful knocks on the Great Gate.

Silence fell on the assembly as all eyes turned to the Great Gate.

"Let all the students stand in the back of the room in ascending order while the teachers and Seventh year stand ahead with me!" Dumbledore ordered without losing a moment.

The students began to rush backwards while the teachers formed a first line of defence between the Great Door and the students.

"Albous, we must not open the doore!" Igor almost shouted with his strong Russian accent.

Albus thundered Igor with his darkest look.

"I'm going to open this door Igor! If those on the other side really wanted to hurt us, then they would have already attacked, and besides the intrusion, I did not feel any attack through the Hogwarts wards. Perhaps it's a simple misunderstanding," Albus exclaimed in a tone that was meant to be without appeal.

Igor gritted his teeth, displeased, before nodding dryly. Anyway, he could not do anything against Dumbledore. Albus then gestured with his wand to unlock the Great Door while the teachers and seventh grade students pointed their wands at the entrance.

The Great Door opened in a loud creaking sound. The hearts of students and teachers began to pound. They heard a loud and thunderous noise resounding on the stones of the castle. * Tchf * * Tchf * * Tchf *

It was a sound of heavy footsteps. And when they finally saw the reason for this noise, many whitened as several students curled up when they saw the imposing figures penetrating into the Great Hall.

There were at least fifty people, or rather, knights? Dumbledore cannot say. The intruders were all in armour without wearing masks and wearing a sword at the waist. Albus immediately recognized the accoutrement: It was the dress of the Knights of the Holy Sepulchre with however a slight difference, they did not carry the Cross of the Holy Sepulchre but that of the Temple.

The knights then formed two columns, leaving a central alley. A man then approached, and Dumbledore's eyes, teachers and students (especially the French pupils) widened in amazement as they saw the figure approaching. It was none other than Jean Delacour, dressed in a much richer and more important than the others armour, with several decorations on his breastplate as well as a large necklace signifying his title: Grand Master of the Knights Templar Order.

"Jean Delacour?" Asked Albus, still in shock.

Jean Delacour looked at him before nodding briskly. The latter was standing straight while glancing over the rest of the room. A smirk took place on his face when he saw the frightened or amazed gazes of the students. He noticed quickly the incredulous look of his daughter or other French present. It was after all not every day that one could see the French Minister of Magic wearing a Templar outfit with a sword in an English castle. No, it was not every day.

"Albus Dumbledore, I see you're still insightful, and that's sure to help you for the future," Jean replied simply before moving to one side.

It was then that all the knights unsheathed their swords before planting them (in any case placing the point on the stone) in the ground. Jean Delacour took a deep breath of fresh air before exclaiming.

"Please bow down and pay homage to His Holiness, the Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Province of Rome, Sovereign of the Vatican City State and Servant of the Servants of God, Pope HHadrianusus VII."

Immediately after hearing these words, Harry made his appearance, advancing slowly while being quietly dressed in full papal attire. The outfit consisted of the white cassock with over the red velvet fringed with white ermine, a moiré white belt with its personal arms struck, mules of red velvet adorned with cross woven in gold thread, the red stole around his neck and evidently a red silk velvet hat, ornamented with a red and gold trimmings surrounding the cap at its base. Not to mention the ferrule he held in his right hand and the fisherman's ring.

Harry had to restrain himself with all his might from bursting into laughter at Dumbledore's and several students 'dismayed looks, and most of all, the look of both rage and ... In fact, Harry could not describe Severus' gaze Snape. One thing was certain, the colour of the potionist's face reminded Harry of his uncle Vernon.

For his part, Dumbledore decided to mentally raise the alert which allowed to unlock Hogwarts and especially to stop the incessant noise. He then observed the boy in front of him. How on earth had he managed to become the Pope? This put Dumbledore's plans in jeopardy. He knew he was powerful, but he was not so stupid as to get in the way of the fucking Roman Catholic Church.

At the back of the room, it was a different story. The students were all shocked, whether they were Purebloods, half-bloods or muggleborns, although they were shocked for different reasons. Of course, Hermione Granger wanted to know more.

"But what is the Pope doing here?" She asked in a very curious voice.

She was surprised when Blaise Zabini decided to answer her.

"Do you not know the history of the Wizarding World with the Church, and above all, you must always refer to His Holiness under this title, always!", Answered the Italian wizard quickly.

Hermione blushed slightly before shaking her head.

"Even though I've read as much as I can, I do not know much about the church, I'm not very religious ..." she said disappointedly.

Several purebloods sighed or rolled their eyes as they heard Hermione's answer. Blaise murmured "sacrilege" before looking straight into her eyes. He then decided to quickly explain what was needed to Hermione, the other wizards listening to his words.

"Listen to me well Granger because I will not repeat myself. The story between the Magic World and the Church is very complicated and yet simple. It is especially important to know the difference between the Magical Church and the Muggle Church, because although it is exactly the same institution, they are two different faces.

I assume that you know what there is to know about the Muggle Church, so I'm going to explain to you the Magical Church. Contrary to popular belief, the majority of wizards are not pagans or Hellenists. In fact, they are either Catholics or non-believers, at least in Europe, Africa, Russia, the Middle East and South America.

What you need to know about Granger is that the apostles and Christ were in fact powerful wizards who decided to take control of Muggles by making them believe in the existence of a superior deity. But for Sorcerers, or at least those who are believers, God exists that some refer to him as Mother-Magic, Father-Magic or simply Magia. But instead of saying Magic, we invented the title of God, Deus because muggles tended to believe that everything that referred to Magic was dangerous and so on.

Following this, the Church spread throughout the world, led by wizards. One can theoretically say that it is the greatest Magical Empire in the World, responding to the Pope and the Conclave. All the religious wars you've heard of were wars between wizards who disagree on certain principles. Jerusalem, the crusades in the Holy Land or the conquests of South America? All that was wizard wars in which muggles were used. And again, all muggles used were simply linked to wizarding families, most of them being squibs.

In fact Granger, the Roman Catholic Church is uniquely composed of wizards and squibs while believers are largely muggles. It must be understood that the Roman Catholic Church does not directly control all Catholic countries but rather that it is the supreme authority. In fact, most countries in Europe, Africa, Egypt, Jerusalem and South American countries are controlled by their own ministries that then respond to the Roman Catholic Church.

If I remember correctly, the United Kingdom, Romania, Cyprus, Greece, Albania, Poland and Bulgaria are the only European countries not to answer to the Roman Catholic Church. The UK responds directly to the Queen of England who is the leader of the Anglican Church while the other countries do not respond to the Church in general. They are predominantly Hellenistic, "explained Blaise.

Hermione seemed to understand before frowning.

"But what about witch hunts?" She asked.

Blaise frowned slightly as he tried to understand the question before widening his eyes slightly. He had forgotten that among muggles, the Church was responsible for all that.

"It's a bit more complicated, but what you need to know is that the Church is not responsible for the Witch Hunt, in fact, they were very jealous squibs who were members of the Church, obviously they were all executed, "Blaise replied simply.

Hermione nodded, satisfied with the explanation. The students decided to focus on the discussion between Dumbledore and Pope Hadrianus VII.

"Harry?" Said Dumbledore, slightly shocked.

Harry nodded slightly as several students gasped and realized that Pope Hadrianus VII was in fact Harry Potter, the Survivor who had disappeared.

"It's been a long time since I've been addressed by that name, I'm indeed Harry James Potter, although I prefer my new name and title, Hadrianus the Seventh." Harry simply replied with a small smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. Evidently, Severus could not keep his tongue in his mouth.

"Obviously, Potter is like his father, ignorant, arrogant, stupid, dunderhead ...", he began before being interrupted by the blade of Jean Delacour under his throat and the wands of all the other knights.

The bat of the dungeons whitens at once while Dumbledore curses internally against the stupidity of his lapdog. Severus may have been a genius in potions and spells, but certainly not in social, political or diplomatic relations.

"Never again do you think of addressing yourself to his Holiness, dog, if only one more remark and you will be able to say goodbye to your tongue," Jean Delacour threatened.

Harry just smiled back under Severus' enraged gaze.

"Severus, apologize to his Holiness, immediately!" Albus ordered, dissatisfied.

Severus swallowed his saliva while gritting his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to apologize to St. Potter, but he did not want to die either. He was a Slytherin after all and he would be able to take revenge later.

"I ... apologize to you Po ... Your ... hol ... Holiness!" Almost spat Severus while having a red face.

Harry nodded while waving Jean to sheath his sword as the other signet rings replaced their magic wands in their sleeves. Deciding to ignore the potionist at a discount, Harry redirected his gaze to Dumbledore.

"I understand that I have been selected, unknowingly, as the Triwizard Tournament Champion, is that it?" Asked Harry, looking at the old lemon.

Albus nodded with a big smile.

"Indeed, my boy, I'm really sorry about this impromptu selection, I must admit I do not know how it happened, but I can assure you that we are aggressively searching for the culprit," Dumbledore replied with his old grandfather's smile.

Of course, the smile did not deceive Harry or the Knights Templar.

"Very well, in this case, and having no school, I will represent the Roman Catholic Church. Given the particularity of this tournament, I hope you will not have any problem with a representative of the Church joining the judges, right?" Asked Harry with a candid smile.

Not seeing the trap, Albus agreed immediately. Harry announced to him that Jean Delacour would be the representative of the Church among the judges.

"And about classes?" Dumbledore asked as he integrated Harry into Hogwarts.

Harry gave him an amused little smile that would not do any good for the old wizard.

"I have no need to take classes, I have already got my OWLs and NEWTs in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Spell Creation, Healing, Universal Defence, Rituals and Wars, and of course, Holy Magic and Dark Magic. "Harry replied, shocking the crowd.

"Universal Defence?" Asked Alastor Moody (?).

"We believe that the Dark Arts are not the only ones that can be dangerous, so we do not have Defence Against the Dark Arts but Universal Defence courses. I wish to clarify before most of you you do accuse me of being a Death Eater or other nonsense that Dark Magic has nothing to do with Black Magic, I am sure that most teachers and purebloods will be able to support my words." Harry explained quickly and concisely.

The teachers nodded their heads just like the purebloods.

"In that case, can I give you at least your quarters?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry pretended to think before nodding.

"I gladly accept quarters, but I hope my guards will also get some quarters with me. Moreover, I may find other guards and clerics joining me later, I hope you will be able to accommodate our large numbers, otherwise we will erect tents not far from Hogwarts, "Harry replied.

Dumbledore frowned slightly at hearing other clergymen and soldiers, but he decided to nod his head anyway. After all, the pope is usually accompanied by his archbishops, but Harry only arrived with Templars.

"Well, in this case, I give you the West Tower of the Castle, it was once reserved for foreign dignitaries and other important members of the aristocracy. If I remember correctly, it is composed of a hundred rooms, each able to accommodate five people, I hope that's enough for you? "asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

"That will be enough for us, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded before ordering a House Elf to lead Harry and his procession directly to the West Tower, renamed Ecclesiastes Tower. One thing was sure, he was going to have a lot of things to do and fix.

The next morning, as Harry was talking with John about the preparations for the Crusade, one of the Templars interrupted them with a young Gryffindor boy.

"Your Holiness, this young boy wishes to speak to you urgently," said the Knight Templar.

The boy held in his hands a magic camera while he looked at Harry with envy, respect and ... lust? Harry shuddered at seeing this fanatical look.

"My name is Colin Creevey and I'm in Gryffindor in the third year, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to pick you up for the Weighting Wand Ceremony, it's a mandatory ceremony ..." said Colin while taking a photograph of Harry.

The latter was amused by the excitement of young Creevey and nodded before following him to attend this so-called ceremony, closely followed by Jean and four Templars. They were then taken to a door.

Harry knocked on the door and walked in, closely followed by his Templars.

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come . . . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment —"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . . ."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry and his Templars.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know . . . to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is — if Harry has no objection?"

"With pleasure," said Harry.

"Wonderful," said Rita Skeeter.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her.

"As long as it doesn't skewer MY reputation." said Harry.

Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Harry counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid- green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing . . . my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter." Harry looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita

Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skid- ding across the parchment:

 _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations —_

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Harry and said, "So, Harry . . . what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er —" said Harry again, but he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

 _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes —_

"Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly, Harry looked up at her instead. "Now — why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"

" I did not decide anything, " Harry said. " I do not know how my name was put in the Goblet of Fire, but I did not put it in. After all, I have a lot more to do than to participate in a childish contest of oversized egos When I disappeared, let's just say that I was all the time in Italy, it was very easy to find me. "

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily pencilled eyebrow.

"What an interesting way of thinking, so you did not choose to participate in this tournament because you had better things to do, can I know what you had better to do?"

" I am the Pope and supreme leader of the Roman Catholic Church, I am the spiritual leader of hundreds of millions of muggles and the de facto leader of the majority of Europe and South America. I think it does count as more important than a small tournament. "

Rita watched him before smiling unhealthily.

"I totally agree, so it would be someone wishing you harm or eliminating you - after all, you are the Survivor, the Pope and many other titles." Asked Rita Skeeter with a feral smile.

"I guess so," Harry said, frowning slightly. "After all, someone has managed to force me to participate in this tournament, and there must be a reason, unless this person wanted to force myself to come back to the UK. Could it be a conspiracy by the Ministry, Dumbledore or a Death Eater having jumped at the opportunity to try to avenge his late master ... "

Rita Skeeter's smile grew as her quill wrote faster and faster on the parchment. Harry glanced stealthily:

 _Leader of the World's Greatest Church and Head of the Magic World, Harry Potter admitted not knowing the reason for his presence while he was in Italy all that time._ _Was it possible that Dumbledore forced him to participate to force him to return? ..._

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter.

"Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought . . . yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Harry. His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Unfortunately yes, after all, that's probably why I was forced to participate," Harry replied.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"It's a great question." Answered Harry.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him.

"My memory is pretty vague, but I remember a woman with long red hair screaming at a hooded wizard to spare me." Harry replied.

" In your opinion, what would be their reaction if they knew you were going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament?" They would be proud "Angry? "

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. Frowning, he avoided her gaze and looked down at words the quill had just written:

 _Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

"You should accent this part, it gives me a more emotional side! " Harry suggested in an amused voice.

Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight — but Harry noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said, standing up and hold- ing out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Con- federation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street —" "I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Harry hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric, looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting — Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Jean Delacour and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition be- fore the tournament."

Harry looked around him and saw with a jolt of surprise an old wizard with large pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had never had the opportunity to meet the British wandmaker. After all, his wand was made directly in the Vatican.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm . . ." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches . . . inflexible . . . rosewood . . . and containing . . . dear me . . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Harry was not very surprised, after all, he knew perfectly well that Jean was married to a Veela.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair my- self, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands . . .

however, to each his own, and if this suits you . . ."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, " _ **Orchideous**_!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn . . . must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches . . . ash . . . pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition. . . .You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry decided to pull out his wand off his wandwrist. It was in perfect shape which suited him well.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck- footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I . . . however . . ."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes . . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees . . . quite rigid . . . ten and a quarter inches . . . _**Avis**_!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves . . . Mr. Potter. Or should I say his Holiness Hadrianus Septimus?"

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander.

"Harry will do it for the occasion," Harry informed him with a small smile.

He handed him his wand.

Mr Ollivander nodded before taking the wand to examine it.

"Mmmmmm ...", Ollivander whispered thoughtfully. "This is a work of Nicolas Flamel, very surprising, I thought he had abandoned wandmaking a hundred years ago ... Let's see, Elder wood mixed with Cherry Wood and ..." continued Ollivander before opening his eyes. "Three cores? It's probably the first time I've seen a wand with many cores - let's see if I can recognize them - white phoenix feather, very rare, thunderbird feather, pretty capricious and finally, Oh! Thestral hair soaked with basilisk venom and phoenix tear? "

Harry nodded.

"I now understand the mix of wood, inside the Cherry Wood are the two feathers while the hair is in the Elder Wood to avoid direct contact between the three cores, yes, very ingenious. This is a very powerful wand, yes, very powerful, and of unfailing loyalty, I will even say that there is no wand more powerful, "Ollivander commented, looking at the wand amazed. "You're going to do great things, Mr. Potter, yes, Great Things, but we can also say that's already the case ..."

He conjured up a wine fountain before handing Harry the wand. The latter quickly noticed Dumbledore's astonished and jealous look. Harry smirked at him before winking at Jean, who smiled.

Once the ceremony was over, they all headed to the Great Hall for a well-deserved meal, after a few photographs with Rita Skeeter, of course.


	12. Harry in Thedas! Part1

**Hey people, here's one of my new Ideas as I noticed that there's not much Dragon Age Inquisition x Harry Potter Stories xD**

 **It's a Harry Potter x Charlie Weasley, BI Harry, Mpreg Alive! Sirius, Good! Dumble, Weasley Bashing! (Not Bill and Charlie) Hermione minor Bashing.**

 **Have fun and please review to know If I must continue this story x)**

* * *

 **31/07/3 236**

 **Death Room, British Ministry of Magic, London,**

"Are you sure of your choice, my boy?"

Harry smiled as he heard the voice behind him. He turned around to look from head to toe at the person who spoke to him. The person was very old, and if we did not know his age, then we would not be able to guess. He was tall, with a long white beard and long white hair, round glasses and a multitude of folds and wrinkles on his face.

Not to mention that he was dressed in a colourful dress with fantastic colours. If Harry did not know better, he might have thought he was in front of Dumbledore. Especially seeing the twinkling blue eyes of the old man in front of him. Yet this man was not Dumbledore, but someone so much older. He was the oldest wizard in the world, Barry Wee Willie Winkle or simply Barry Winkle.

"I made my choice Barry," Harry replied with a sad little smile.

The old man chuckled.

"Oh, I know you made your choice, but could not you have waited two more weeks to celebrate my two-thousandth anniversary, I would have loved your presence so much to celebrate my second millennium!" smiled the old man.

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the old man's answer. He knew perfectly well that it was just a little excuse for the old man and that he just wanted to keep Harry with him. After all, he was his apprentice.

He rethought again when he became the apprentice of the great Barry Wee Willie Winkle. It was 26/09/1998, not long after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of VoldeDeath. He had just learned, after an examination at St. Mungo's, that he was literally soaked with potions. It was potions of loyalty to Molly, Ginny and Ronald Weasley, but also ADeathencia potions in very low doses. Not knowing how to react, Harry decided to flee very far into a Black property deep in Northern Ireland.

It is precisely in Northern Ireland that he discovered as a neighbour, Barry Winkle. The old man took pity on Harry's sad fate and decided to help him discover and get back in shape. Harry then discovered that he was Bisexual (like most wizards as Religion did not concern them) and in love with William Weasley said Bill Weasley.

Not wishing to return immediately to England, Harry decided to stay with Barry, and the latter then proposed to the young Survivor to become his apprentice. Surprisingly, Barry Winkle had never had an apprentice despite his 762 years and his Masters in countless areas such as Alchemy, Necromancy and so on.

For a few years, Harry learned an incredible amount of things from Barry Winkle. He proved to be a true genius in Charms and Enchantments, Metamorphosis and Alchemy. Which amused Barry a lot knowing that Harry was not very good at potions, but in his opinion, in many cases, we were either good at Alchemy or Potions, rarely both.

Harry also proved to be an absolute master of Necromancy and a real powerhouse in spells of all kinds. Barry decided to use the power gauge spell, _**Metior Potentia**_.

The spell describes the power of living beings under this scale:

-Muggle: 1-3

-Squib: 4-6

-Witch (muggle with demonic contract) low level: 7-9

\- Witch (muggle with demonic contract) average level: 10-13

\- Witch (muggle with demonic contract) high level : 14-19

-Wizard child (before school) Sorcerer: 20-21

-Wizard student: 22-30 (Before maturation)

-Wizard student: 31- ? ( After maturation)

-Wizard Adult low: 31-40

-Wizard Adult average: 41-50

-Wizard Adult high: 51-60

-Grand Sorcerer: 61-70

-Apprentice Mage: 71-80

\- Adept Mage: 81-90

-Grand Mage 91-100

-Archmage: 101-109

-Apprentice Magister: 110-119

-Adept Magister: 120-129

\- Grand Magister: 130-139

-Archmagister: 140-149

-Magus: 150-159

-Grand Magus: 160-169

-Archmagus: 170-?

Barry Winkle was himself one of the three Grand Magus in the World. Indeed, there were a total of one hundred Mages (all classes), fifty Magisters (all classes) and a dozen Magus (7 Magus and 3 Grand Magus). The last Archmagus was obviously Merlin in person with Morgana Le Fay and other wizards who have disappeared for centuries as the Atlanteans. Dumbledore was one of the Grand Magus before his death while VoldeDeath was one of the Magus borderline Grand Magus. For his part, Gellert Grindelwald was an Archmagister (Dumbledore was at the time also an Archmagister during their duel).

But Harry ... Harry had a score of 170 making him the first Archmagus in the World for over a thousand years. However, Barry noticed an interesting thing about Harry that his scale was different when he carried the Deathly Hallows (he had decided to keep the three Relics).

Indeed, he tested him without the Relics, and Harry had a hint of 170 but when he tested him with the Deathly Hallows ... The spell failed, unable to give a hint of power. This slightly scared Barry and he realized then that the legend about the Deathly Hallows was true.

In any case, Harry returned briefly to England in 2000 to recover his godson, Edward 'Ted' Remus Lupin said Teddy Lupin following the death of Andromeda Black. He took the opportunity to make an adoption by blood to make Teddy his legitimate heir. Teddy became the heir to Black, Potter, Lupin, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. He also became Edward 'Ted' Remus Hadrian Potter-Black or Teddy Potter-Black.

He made a brief reappearance on the political scene in 2009 when Teddy returned to school before disappearing again, stirring up the wizarding world. He also made the Witch Weekly for his incredible libido and his long list of lovers, women and men. Several women and men claimed to be carrying Harry Potter's child, but all were contradicted by inheritance and paternity tests. Harry was far too paranoid to be fooled and especially to conceive a child. He even had a rune engraved on his body to make him infertile until he decided to remove it.

In 2010, Harry was the star of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly following the revelation of his many master's degrees under the tutelage of Barry Winkle. The fact that he was the youngest Alchemist Master in the World was a surprise. The fact that he was elected Grand Master of the Magus Council, a body superior to the International Confederation of Wizards, reinforced the rumours about his power and the fact that he was the Chosen One. His title of Archmagus was revealed shortly afterwards and he obtained the Merlin title. (Merlin is actually a title more than anything expected that the previous Merlin was none other than Myrdin Emrys).

In 2014, Harry decides to make his comeback on the political scene of the British Magic World following the purge of Kingsley Shacklebolt for most rights of the Purebloods. He decides to join the Traditionalists (Neutral Party), shocking the Reformers (Light Party) and the Conservatives (Dark Party). He then has a total of 23 (5 Black, 5 Peverell, 5 Potter, 4 Gryffindor and 4 Slytherin) seats of the Wizengamot out of 100. It is discovered that Harry is a second-generation pureblood since Lily Potter born Evans was a first-generation pureblood descended from Salazar Slytherin as both her parents were half-blooded squibs.

In 2018, Hermione Weasley née Granger began her campaign to become Minister of Magic, she is supported by the Weasley but not by Harry. Indeed, he discovers that the majority of the Weasley family was fully aware of Molly's machinations and was used by everyone to take advantage of his money (Except Bill and Charlie). Despite the evidence presented to Hermione, the latter prefers to believe Ronald and the rest of his family. Harry also discovers that Hermione's aim is to dismantle the Wizengamot in order to establish elections.

In late 2018, Harry shocks the entire Wizarding World by nominating himself as British Minister of Magic. He plans to restructure the Ministry of Magic for better functioning. He took the opportunity to reveal that he had discovered that Muggle-borns do not exist and that they are all descendants of squibs rejected years ago by society. He proposes the introduction of Mandatory Heritages Tests for all muggleborns in order to resuscitate former missing families and at the same time reopen their vaults in Gringotts to make the economy more fluid. This law is named the Potter Act. This earned him unconditional support from the Purebloods and most wizards.

In 2019, Harry is elected British Minister of Magic. Thanks to the Potter Act, the Wizengamot has a total of 400 seats as at the time of the creation of the Ministry of Magic. Several missing families are now represented. He decrees a New Law, the Safeguard Law. This Act ordains the integration of so-called muggleborns and their non-muggle parents from infancy.

The use of _**Oblivion**_ and _**Confusion**_ spells is allowed to force non-Muggle parents to join the Wizarding World and Muggles to disappear and forget the existence of their family. Hermione and the Weasleys denounce Harry as a Dark Lord but are quickly booed by the rest of the Wizarding World who considers Harry as the very reincarnation of Myrdin Emrys.

In 2025, the rest of the Wizarding World notices that Harry Potter has not aged since his 17. Having created a Philosopher's Stone, Harry fool the Wizarding World that it is thanks to the Elixir of Youth and not to the Relics of the death. The Weasleys say that Harry made Horcrux and that the Philosopher's Stone is a fake. Following a spell called _**Anima Mea Integritas**_ , it is revealed that Harry's soul is full and complete. The Weasley become the outcasts of the Magic World.

Always in love with Bill Weasley (which explains the long line of lovers), Harry decides to protect him from the rest of the Magic World as well as Charlie Weasley. Charlie and Bill become Black thanks to Harry. Charlie guesses that Harry is in love with Bill and discusses it with Harry. The two men start a relationship.

In 2026, Harry remains Minister of Magic and triggers the Merlin Plan. The Merlin Plan aims to definitively separate the Muggle World and the Magic World by creating a Veil between the two worlds. The Veil becomes definitive in 2028 for the British Magic World.

The International Confederation of Wizards decides to join the British Magic World through the Veil in 2030. There is no longer a single wizard in the Muggle World called the Primary Plan of Existence.

In 2035, Harry Potter and Charlie Black get married.

In 2070, the International Confederation of Wizards nominated Harry Potter as Supreme Mugwump. Several Pro-creature laws are decreed through the ICW and goblins and Veelas are introduced as Magic Citizens. In 2075, Harry discovered with Barry Winkle a cure for Lycanthropy. By 2080, there is not one single werewolf.

In 2075, Harry Potter gives birth to two children, brunette twins with blue eyes. It's the birth of Sirius Remus Potter-Black and Albus James Potter-Black.

In 2120, it is discovered that without the muggles and their destruction of nature, the life span of wizards is extended by several decades. The average life of a wizard is 400 years. Due to the lack of racism, great discoveries are made which once again increases the life of wizards, allowing them to reach imDeathality. This is the beginning of the Golden Age of Magic who is named the Era Potter.

In 2450, Harry gives birth to a pretty little girl named Melisande 'Lily' Narcissa Potter-Black in honour of Barry Winkle's wife, Melisande Winkle. The girl is a redhead with green eyes.

In 2690, Harry gave birth to his last child, Myrdin Arthur Potter-Black. He is the identical copy of Harry with red hair.

In 2850, Harry Potter officially renounced his title of British Minister of Magic. However, he remains Supreme Mugwump and Merlin. He obtains the position of Honorary British Minister of Magic and Counsellor.

In 3235, the Weasleys decided to take revenge on Harry and attack his home by trapping it with explosive potions. Charlie is the only one to enter the House waiting for Harry to finish a meeting of the ICW. Charlie Potter-Black dies on the 26/09/3235. This was the exact date of their mil-two-hundredth wedding anniversary. The repercussions are extreme on Harry's part and he executes the whole Weasley family without warning, Hermione too.

In 3236, Harry informs the rest of his family about his plan to cross the Death Veil. They know that there is no risk being the Master of Death. Harry hopes to find Charlie on the other side of the Veil.

 _Back to the Present_

"Do you think I'll see Charlie on the other side again?" Harry asked apprehensively.

Barry looked at him with a sad look, his eyes no longer sparkling.

"I sincerely hope so, if anyone has deserved such rest and happiness, it's you," Barry replied with a big smile.

Harry nodded before looking at the Veil of Death again. A smile appeared on his face.

"It's time for me to live my Next Great Adventure, I hope to find my husband on the way, I just hope my theory is not wrong," Harry said.

"Are you talking about Theory assuming that the Death Veil is actually a temporary passage into the Dead World leading to a Multiverse corridor that allows access to a multitude of Universes?" Barry asked, repressing with difficulty a smile.

Harry just nodded before walking towards the Veil.

"Good luck!"

It was the last words he heard while crossing the Veil.

 **Void,**

Harry looked around him. It was the absolute emptiness, everything was dark and he saw absolutely nothing at all. He felt a presence next to him.

" **I see you have finally decided to come and see me, Master. Death, at your service**." said a rocky voice.

Harry saw that it was a misshapen black mass with a kind of torn dress.

"I see that the rumour about the Deathly Hallows is true, or at least partially, tell me, am I really your master or your slave?" Asked Harry in an intriguing tone.

He heard a very serious laugh.

" **I see that you are not stupid, master. This reassures me. However, allow me to reassure you, you are indeed my master. Of course, I cannot be all the time with you as I have so much work to do, but I'm always listening to you, I knew you were going to come after the unfortunate death of your husband** , "said Death, snorting before snapping his fingers (who were skeletal).

Immediately after, a white ball made its appearance before taking the form of Charlie Potter-Black. Without losing a moment, Harry and Charlie kissed each other as Harry burst into tears in Charlie's arms.

"I missed you so much Charlie!" Cried Harry in his husband's arms.

Charlie whispered soothing words while holding him in his arms. After twenty minutes and countless kisses, the two men turned towards Death who seemed very amused.

" **Not that I have anything else to do, you know, people dying all the time or apocalyptic worlds imploding etc. But I want to go back to work, I already know what you're going to do, so I'm going to propose to send you in a** **random way to amuse you.** **Is that enough for you?** " asked Death, looking at his hands as if he had just had a manicure.

Harry and Charlie giggled together before nodding together.

" **Okay, then, have fun, and know that Master Consort Charlie is now out of my jurisdiction, anyway, as long as he's married to you, Master Harry.** **Goodbye!** " Death said in a cheerful tone.

Before they could answer, Harry and Charlie were engulfed in a whirlwind of emptiness.

 **8440 FA, 2035 TE, 9:41 Dragon,**

 **Fade, Black City,**

Harry groaned before opening his eyes at the same time as Charlie.

"Seriously? A green sky?" Harry said aloud.

"Quite odd, isn't it?" Said a voice he would recognize in a thousand.

Harry jumped to his feet before heading for the voice.

"Padfoot!" He cried, throwing himself on the unshaven man.

"My Pup!" Shouted Sirius Black.

"Padfoot!"

"My Pup!"

"Padfoot!"

"My Pup!"

"I should never have let you look at Naruto!" Charlie said as he saw both men shout 'Padfoot' and 'My Pup'.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other before laughing. Harry started crying again, hugging Sirius tightly. He was so happy to have found his godfather.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but by Merlin's balls, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Leave my balls alone Padfoot!", Harry defended himself with automatism.

"Your balls?" Sirius asked in shock.

Without losing a moment, Harry and Charlie began to tell their story to Sirius who had remained in shock. The latter did not hesitate to swear like a Gallic fish merchant upon hearing of Molly's plot and his brood (Except Bill and Charlie). He obviously congratulated Harry on his wedding and jumped for joy when he heard that Harry had a boy named in his honour.

"All in all, you're the master of death and you're in another world, Mmmmmm, that explains all that green and the building behind you," Sirius said.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other before turning to see what Sirius was talking about. They were astonished to see a gigantic castle made of black stones with large open doors.

"Let me introduce you to the Casa de Sirius, or the Grim's Lair! Mouhahahaha! "Laughed Sirius, leading them into the huge castle.

Sirius then decided to show them the huge empty castle of great beauty. The castle was gigantic, with statues representing elves? In any case, they looked like elves. There was also a huge hall with a throne completely black and of great beauty.

"I tried to sit on the throne, I did not succeed, every time I slip like an eel, I have to sit on the seat next door," Sirius commented.

"Can I try?" Charlie asked puzzled.

Sirius nodded vaguely, bowing.

"But with pleasure, Oh Consort of the Master of Death, I cannot wait to see your butt on the ground, Mouhahahaha," Sirius replied, sneering like a hyena.

Charlie glared at him before climbing the steps to the throne. When he sat on the throne, he slipped like an eel before being thrown into the air to crash on the ground in front of Sirius. Sirius burst out laughing with Harry.

"Your turn, my love," Charlie said sadistically.

Harry protested, he was dragged to the throne. However, he felt like a strange sensation by putting his buttocks on the throne. Then to the greatest shock of the other two, the throne began to shine before becoming completely gilded. Gold began to appear everywhere, changing the walls, the statues and all that was present in gold. The black castle became completely gold.

"Shit, then," Sirius swore, "It's unfair, why you and not me ?!"

"Do not complain about it Padfoot, with all that gold, I feel like I'm in Lockhart's office! Ierk!" Exclaimed Harry.

"I thought you liked gold?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the right.

Harry had the impression of seeing a puppy and his heart melted.

"Yes I like gold, but I must admit that if everything is gold, it has no taste. Frankly, the walls and the floor in Gold, I want, but I will have preferred marble statues representing wizards or ... "Harry commented before stopping.

Indeed, as soon as he had uttered his complaint, the statues changed into statues of marble Wizards. The three wizards looked at each other.

"I want a dozen whores!" Shouted Sirius.

No reaction. Sirius burst into tears as Charlie and Harry laughed.

" I want red ermine carpets, crystal chandeliers, paintings ...", Harry began to say as he started decorating the castle.

To his greatest delight, everything he ordered made his appearance. He still asked whores for Sirius and burst out laughing when models with holes appeared. Charlie and he laughed again when Sirius grabbed one of the models and quickly disappeared to one of the floors to go to his room.

"Why does this castle meet all my desires?" Harry asked aloud.

He was astonished when a parchment appeared before him.

 _The Golden City obeys only the Master of Death and those to whom he gives authority._

"I guess his answer to the question, now we know why we're here exactly, very well, in this case, I give authority over the Golden City to Charlie Ferdinand Potter-Black born Weasley and Sirius Orion Black.", Harry ordered aloud.

Charlie felt like a funny sensation. He asked for a glass of water and a glass of water appeared in his hand. He drank the water before smiling.

"It's refreshing, but that does not explain where we are," Charlie commented.

Evidently, the City understood his implicit request and a grimoire appeared before them. The two boys decided to wait for Sirius to come back to read everything. The latter reappeared thirty minutes later with a big smile.

"I know you did something! When I wanted to have lube, a pot appeared right next to me," Sirius said with a big smile.

Harry quickly explained what he had done and Sirius nodded, only regretting that he could not bring out real people or animals (Harry commented on his animal craving and Sirius explained that even a dog could be in heat) .

The three fellows then went to the throne and two other thrones appeared around Harry's. They sat quietly as Harry read the book aloud.

 _The Golden City and its History:_

 _Present since creation in the Immaterial, the Golden City was created by Death to serve as a resting place for the cosmic entity._ _As a result, the Golden City obeys only Death and its master._ _The Golden City is at the centre of the Fade with points equidistant from all areas of the Fade and cannot be accessed by anyone who walks the intangible Fade._

 _The Fade is both a Physical Realm and a Spiritual Realm which makes it a Metaphysical Realm._ _Indeed, the Fade can be accessed in two different ways._ _It can be entered physically or mentally through dreams._

 _The physical Fade said Material Fade is a largely desolate place that was once lush with huge constructions belonging to the Elven Empire of Arlathann._ _It was destroyed in_ _5950 FA (Arlathann Foundation) following the creation of a Veil preventing any physical connection between the Fade and the World of Planetoid (Named thus expected the non-naming of the World in question)._ _Veil was created by Fen'Harel, the elf god of revolution and self-thought._

 _The Physical Fade was formerly inhabited by the Evanuris, Elven Mages with great powers and using the beliefs of the people to rise as gods._ _There are nine, two of which live in the Material World, and seven were banished to the Fade wandering._ _The Seven Elven Gods Banished are named:_

 _-Elgar'nan, god of vengeance, the_ _All-father, eldest son of the Sun and the one who has-overthrown-his-father._ _He is the_ _leader of the Elven Pantheon and the god of Fatherhood and Vengeance._

 _-_ _Falon'Din, the Guide, the Friend of the Dead._ _He is the God of Death but is in fact one of the servants of Death and his master._ _He is also the god of Fortune._

 _-Dirthamen, the Guardian of Secrets._ _He is the god of Knowledge and Secrets._

 _-June, the Crafter._ _He is the god of Craft._

 _-Andruil, the Great Huntress._ _She is the goddess of Hunting._

 _-Sylaise, the Hearth Guardian._ _She is the goddess of Hearth and Domestic Arts._

 _-Ghilan'nain, the mother of the Halla._ _She is the goddess of travel, navigation and cartography._

 _The gods not being banished were:_

 _-Fen'Harel, the Dread wolf._ _He is the god of revolution, philosophy and self-thought._ _He is considered by the elves to be a treacherous and dangerous god since he is the creator of the Veil and therefore the fall of the Elven Empire of Arlathann._

 _-Mithal, the Great Guardian and the All-mother._ _She is the goddess of Love_ , _Motherhood and Justice._ _She was killed and raped by the other elven gods after trying to reason them out of their power madness._ _Her spirit survived all the same through the Real World by hiding his essence in a human body._

 _The Veil was created by Fen'Harel to stop the madness of the other elven gods and avenge Mithal._ _The Veil is also a wall between the Fade and the Material World, limiting in an extreme way the magic between the two worlds._ _Following the creation of the Veil, the elves lost their immortality and most of their powers as they were tied to the Fade._

 _It must also be pointed out again that the Elven gods are gods only through title._ _The Elven gods are powerful and immortal magi, even those on the Material World._

 _The Material World and the Fade were created by Life as a gift for Death._ _The choice of the Name of the World is given to the Master of Death by Death._

 _The Dream Fade is a place of dreams and thoughts._ _It is accessible by all living creatures except dwarves._ _It will be explained below why dwarves are excluded from this list._ _The Dream Fade is composed of demons and spirits representing facets of living beings or domains._ _There are many spirits representing Joy, Knowledge, Honour, Protection etc._ _but also several demons representing Envy, Desire, Pride, Rage, Anger, Gluttony, and Sloth etc._

 _The Dwarves cannot access the Dream Fade being the creations of the Titans._ _The Titans are beings populating the depths of the Material World and are foremost the pillars of the World._ _Their blood is a mineral called Lyrium by mortals that allows access to the Fade as well as controlling a facet through spells etc._ _The Dwarves are unable to control the Lyrium in a spiritual way as they are the guardians, yet they are able to physically use it unlike other races and shape it_ _without suffering any intoxication._

 _Spiritual Lyrium Users are called Mages and are able to use various spells._ _The Evanuris once got their powers by killing a Titan (having built Arlathann on its body) and appropriating his blood._

 _The Golden City is currently considered as the City of the Maker by the Humans of the Material World._ _It is at the centre of their beliefs._ _According to legends, the Golden City was corrupted by greedy and corrupt human beings wishing to appropriate the powers of the Creator and became the Black City._

 _Legend has it that humans entered the City using huge amounts of Lyrium and human sacrifices._ _They were then banished by the Maker (God) and cursed forever the Fade, creating the Blight._

 _This book cannot provide more information on order of death, the latter believing that the Master deserves to discover the rest of the world without spoiling._

 _Death wishes to specify that the Master of Death and his two servants (Consort and Godfather) will have to manage to find an access to the Material World._ _Death also wishes to inform his dear Master that his Master can return at any time to the Golden City by using a Portkey provided in the form of three necklaces (One for the Master and one for each servant)._

 _The Master can at any time order his faithful Servant devoted to tell him the whole history of the Material World and the Fade, but that would ruin any desire to discover the World._ _Death strongly discourages him._

 _Death wishes his master to have a good time._ _He also hopes that his Master will refrain from becoming pregnant again._

Sirius and Charlie burst out laughing as Harris blushed as he read the last lines.

"He'll pay me the bag of bones!", Harry swore.

Sirius and Charlie laughed again. They continued like this for a good ten minutes.

When they were calmed, they looked at each other.

"In short, we have seven gods who are trailing in the Fade and who surely dream to get their hands on one of us or my castle, and in addition, we must struggle to find a way to cross a Veil erected by a revolutionary elf, oh joy! "said Harry sarcastically.


	13. The Empire of Albion (HPGoT)

**Hey people, here's another X-Over of HP/GoT, hope you like it.**

 **No pairing in it yet.**

 **Inspired by: Harry Potter and the Golden Path by HeruKane**

* * *

 **298 AC**

 **Red Keep, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros,**

Stannis Baratheon, the Master of Ships, had frowning and pensive eyes. He did not know why he was here in the King's Small Council Chamber. In fact, the only thing he knew was that Eddard Stark, the new Hand of the King, had summoned the whole Council urgently with the Royal Family at the same time. The last time this happened was during the Ironborn Rebellion of Balon Greyjoy in 289 AC.

He glanced round to observe the members present. There was Varys, the Master of Whisperers, who seemed at once thoughtful and alarmed. So it was obvious that he knew the reason for this more than intriguing meeting.

Then there was Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, and only the greatest Pimp of Westeros. The latter obviously had no idea as to the reason for this meeting. He wore a small smug smile, as usual. Stannis shuddered in disgust at the man he dreamed of hanging or shut up.

He then observed the Grand Maester, Grand Maester Pycelle. It was important not to be deceived by the frail appearance of the old man, because the latter had a sharp mind and could be capable of amazing physical prowess despite his great age. Moreover, some rumours even said he was still very _active_ in bedrooms. Stannis chuckled as he saw the old man's usual comedy pretending to be weaker than he is.

He then cast his gaze on the only man for whom he had a form of respect among all the councillors, aside from the Hand of the King, of course, Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The man was sixty-two years old with white hair and blue eyes and above all, an exceptional build kept in excellent condition. He was a true prodigy, a good warrior and above all a man of honour and extremely loyal.

Stannis then observed the Master of Laws, his own brother, Renly Baratheon. Renly was quite the opposite of Stannis. If Stannis was taciturn, straight, and serious, Renly was good-natured, frivolous, and pretty-hearted. Not to mention his tendencies to favour the masculine gender. Oh yes! Stannis was perfectly aware of his little brother's preferences, and out of respect for him, said nothing to their big brother the King. He only dared to imagine Robert's reaction if he came to learn that his younger brother was a sodomite, with a Tyrell to top it off.

He did not have time to think about it before the doors were opened to let in Robert Baratheon, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Andals and First Men and Protector of the Realm. The Obese King was followed by his female harpy, Cersei Lannister, as well as their eldest son, the odious little monster, Joffrey Baratheon whom he suspected to be actually Joffrey Waters.

"Where's Ned? I hope he has a good reason for bringing me to that damn Council while I could be in a Brothel!", Shouted the Obese King then sat in his seat as the big whale he was.

Cersei Lannister sneered at hearing her husband's raw words. She prepared to comment, probably to destroy as much as possible Ned's reputation, but was interrupted by the quick and anxious entry of the Hand of the King, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North.

The latter was pale, so pale that he could have been confused with the body of Jon Arryn, which was saying a lot. Seeing the state of the Hand of the King, all the seated people stiffened. If someone like Eddard Stark, a man of honour and reason who had been involved in a bloody war was so uncomfortable, then that did not bode well.

"Please excuse my delay, but I had to make sure the message was genuine," Eddard Stark apologized, bowing to Robert before sitting in the seat of the Hand of the King.

"What message?" Stannis asked in a neutral, curious voice.

For only answer, Eddard Stark showed a strange parchment he held in his hand. This parchment was quite exceptional. Instead of being animal skin, the parchment seemed to be made entirely of gold, or at least of a similar material. Never before had the Small Council seen such a parchment.

"I bring some serious news, which has been confirmed by Lord Varys, and I think it would be best to read this letter, which arrived an hour ago, so that you can understand the seriousness of the situation.", exclaimed Eddard.

Immediately after hearing his words, the members of the Small Council stiffened in their seats. Robert looked at his old friend before beckoning him to read what was written on the parchment. Eddard Stark took a breath of fresh air before opening his mouth.

 _ **This letter is addressed to the King of the continent named "Westeros" and his council if council there is,**_

 _ **We inform you the complete eradication of your citizens present on the so-called 'Iron Islands'**_ _**and the end of the reign of the Greyjoy family.**_ _**Just an hour ago, the Empire of Albion assaulted the "Iron Islands" by offering the so-called Ironborns the opportunity to submit or die.**_ _**The latter having chosen to fight, we saw ourselves in the obligation to exterminate them until the last one.**_

 _ **Thus we inform with this parchment that the former "Iron Islands" are now outside your jurisdiction and the future jurisdiction of the Seven Kingdoms.**_

 _ **Attached, the bodies of the Greyjoy family.**_ _**To make them appear, please say "Drowned Ironborns".**_

 _ **Magic is Might!**_

 _ **Signed:**_

 _ **Emperor Harold James Potter,**_

 _ **Lord**_ _**of the Utmost Ancient and Royal House of Potter,**_

 _ **Guardian and Protector of the Empire of Albion,**_

 _ **Master of Knowledge and Forbidden Knowledge,**_

 _ **Supreme Archmage of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Co-Signed:**_

 _ **Grand Duke Sirius Orion Black,**_

 _ **Lord**_ _**of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black,**_

 _ **High Constable of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Grand Duke Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,**_

 _ **Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy,**_

 _ **High Chancellor of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Grand Duke**_ _**Ragnok Gormul Gringotts,**_

 _ **Lord of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Gringotts,**_

 _ **High Treasurer of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Grand Duchess Hermione Jane Dagworth-Granger,**_

 _ **Lady of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth-Granger,**_

 _ **High Enchantress of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Grand Duchess Minerva Isobel McGonagall,**_

 _ **Lady of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of McGonagall,**_

 _ **High Headmistress of the Empire of Albion.**_

 _ **Grand Duchess Amelia Susan Bones,**_

 _ **Lady of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Bones,**_

 _ **High Jurist of the Empire of Albion.**_

A silence fell on the room before a POP sounded in the room. Members of the Small Council jumped and some fell as they saw the corpses of Balon and Yara Greyjoy appear.

"What the fuck?!" finally shouted Robert Baratheon, his face purple.


	14. The Invasion

**No Pairing, Alive! Sirius**

 **No Death!Rhaegar**

* * *

283 AC

 **The Trident** ,

Rhaegar Targaryen watched from his mount the rebel army led by Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn approaching the other side of the Watch separating their two armies. He turned his gaze to his army. His army was composed of 40,000 men including 3,000 knights. Not to mention Lewyn Martell, Jonothor Darry and Barristan Selmy, proud members of the Royal Guard.

He sighed. Despite the fact that he had the numerical advantage, he knew perfectly well that the rebels were more experienced and because of this, more leads to winning this battle. And all because of a junk of junk. Oh, he did not deny having Lyanna Stark in his possession, but he had not kidnapped her away. He had married her and even informed all the Houses of Westeros, but strangely, none received the message. It was obvious that there was a rock eel, but it was too late and the war was declared.

All this for a prophecy, that of the Promised Prince. He knew very well that it was not very nice for Lyanna Stark, getting married to her just to conceive of a prophesied child, but it was for the greater good. He simply did not foresee the reaction of Baratheon, Stark and obviously his father. The way he tortured Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark was surely the origin of Stark betrayal.

He then saw Robert Baratheon approach the Watch with Jon and Eddard, surely to parley. He decided to do the same with Barristan and Lewyn.

"Let's make it simple, give me back my wife and bend your knee and you'll be spared!" Said Robert Baratheon in a thunderous voice.

"We do not ..." Rhaegar began before being interrupted by a huge noise.

They all turned to the east, and their eyes widened and filled with terror. An immense thing had just appeared, something ... black? Like a giant door leading into the void?

"What ...?" Jon Arryn said before he shut up.

And there was a good reason for his religious silence. Soldiers had just come out of this huge portal, and not a few, no, but hundreds, and they came out on the clock without stopping. Rebel and Loyalist armies positioned themselves to warn of this army coming out of nowhere. Something was wrong.

A scout approached Rhaegar quickly.

"My Prince, they are not men, but statues!" The sentry informed them.

"Statues that move? What is this witchcraft ?!" screamed Robert Baratheon.

Nobody answered his question as they were all stunned by this huge army of statues. The army stretched as far as the eye could see, so much so that it was obvious that it was far more important than the Royalist and Rebel army combined. It was then that a second portal opened, but it was not statues that came out, but men and women dressed in robes and riding on winged horses.

There must have been a thousand at most, but it was obvious that they were leading this gigantic army, not to mention the fantastic creatures they were riding. Finally, three men approached their mounts. They were dressed different from other men and women.

The one on the left was quite tall with platinum blonde hair falling to the shoulders, a proud, haughty, aristocratic face, gray eyes, and a sort of badge on the front of his robe. A silver dragon-ring gold with the words _Magister Excelsis_ engraved on it.

The one on the right was equally tall, with curly black hair and gray eyes, not to mention an aristocratic face with various wrinkles betraying the fact that he was a very smiling person. He carried himself as a badge on his robe, a golden dragon rimmed plate with the words _Cancellario Excelsis_ engraved on it.

However, the most interesting was the centre one, dressed in a blue robe surmounted by a gold breastplate with sapphires and other gems, not to mention his long black cape embroidered with a splendid firebird spreading wings behind a golden dragon. The man, or at least young man, wore a gold crown set with coloured diamonds, various signet rings, and a huge necklace with a blue diamond cut almost as big as a fist. As for the young man, he was quite small, in any case smaller than Rhaegar, Robert and all the others. He was also finer and more delicate, with black hair in battle, a sweet, aristocratic face, mesmerizing green eyes, and luscious lips.

"Who are you ?!" shouted Robert without waiting.

"Be silent you filthy muggle! How dare you ask a Wizard his whereabouts, let alone the King?" The blond reprimanded dryly and without appeal.

Robert blushed, preparing to insult them copiously before keeping quiet, remembering the word 'Wizard'.

"My name is Harold Sirius James Orion Potter, High King of the Magical Kingdom of Albion. On my right is my godfather and High Chancellor of the Kingdom, Prince Sirius Orion Black; while to my left is the Duke and High Magister of the Kingdom, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Who are you and why did you gather your armies? "Asked Harry softly.

Wishing to keep the advantage over Robert, Rhaegar decided to introduce himself.

"I am Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, with me are my Kingsguards, Barristan Selmy and Lewyn Martell, facing us are rebels trying to usurp the throne for misleading reasons and statements. They are being led by Lord Robert Baratheon of the Stormlands, the one who has been insulting to you, with Lord Eddard Stark from the North and Lord Jon Arryn from the Vale, "said Rhaegar, delicately head.

Harry nodded.

"You took off my Lyanna, and your crazy father burned my mentor that I considered a father, and you dare to say that our rebellion is misleading?", Shouted Robert, glaring at Rhaegar.

It was surprisingly Eddard Stark who interrupted them.

"King Harold, can I know the reason for your presence here with such an army?" Asked Eddard.

Rhaegar and Robert immediately stopped glaring at each other to remember that there was a third army present. They all focused on Harry and his companions.

"Why, isn't that obvious? We've come to conquer your Kingdom and your World," Harry said simply before leaving the scene with Sirius and Lucius.

The Loyalists and Rebels looked at each other in shock. It was then that they heard Harry's voice reasoning throughout the valley.

"Advance and sweep these muggles in honour of your King and your masters! Let no one live this day! Forward!"

It was then that, to their horror, they saw the army of Statues advance towards them while the now 'wizards' remained behind. Not being stupid, Rhaegar did not waste time.

"Retreat, we're going back to King's Landing!" He shouted as Robert decided to throw himself body and soul against the statues.

If Robert and the rebels wanted to die, they would do it without the loyalists.


	15. May the Force be with you (requete)HPSW

**Here's a chapter for a request by Panther-Strife (Yes I do some requests etc.)**

 **HPxSW, Harry descendant of Satele Shan (also Revan so), Force!Harry, Het!Harry, Neutral!Harry**

* * *

 **1247, Godric's Hollow**

Satele Peverell née Shan smiled as she looked at the child she held in her arms. Beside her was her beloved husband, Ignotus Peverell. The child in her arms was named Theron in honour of her missing son, who had probably been dead for several centuries.

She remembered how she met Ignotus Peverell again. It all began with the invasion of the Core Worlds by the Eternal Empire of Valkorion, or rather, Darth Vitiate, the horrible Emperor of the Siths. They had fought fiercely but following the defeat of the Empire / Republic Alliance led by the Barsen'thor and Darth Marr, the Assassination of Valkorion by his own son and the imprisonment in the Carbonite of the Barsen'thor, the rest of the galaxy was quickly conquered by the Eternal Fleet led by Emperor Arcann.

The Jedi Order was largely disbanded and Satele decided to take refuge after various losses on the side of the Jedi. She crossed the galaxy in search of peace, guided by the Force to a planet named Odessen. On this planet, she met Darth Marr as a Force Ghost, the latter telling her that there was no Light or Dark, just the Force. Finally, five years passed before the Barsen'thor was rescued from his carbonite prison by Lana Benniko and Theron Shan in 3632 BBY (21 ATC).

It was then that several fights ensued but Satele decided to stay on Odessen, waiting for the arrival of the Barsen'thor. However, everything was complicated soon after when she taught what she could to the Barsen'thor to free him from Valkorion's grip. Indeed, she decided to leave the planet, guided by the Force. Nevertheless, there was an unexpected event that even the Force could not predict, she was attacked by a sentinel vessel of the Eternal Fleet. As her spaceship suffered a lot of damage and the life support systems were out of order, she had to get into a Carbonite container. It was then that her ship crashed on a planet.

She remained imprisoned in the Carbonite for no less than 2857 years. Indeed, in the year 1244 Anno Domini, a young man armed with his cloak of invisibility that he won from the very personification of Death found an old space ship with surprising technology. Having decided to follow his instinct, and especially having spotted a somewhat vaguely powerful magical aura, the latter ventured into the wreck. He found a block of carbonite in which lay the body of a woman of a certain age. Without losing a moment, and using various forgotten spells, he managed to get her out of the carbonite before taking her to his Manor at Godric's Hollow.

He had done well to follow his instinct because at the very moment that he touched the woman, his magical core became bound to her, revealing her as his soulmate, a rare fact. However, he also noticed that she was tired and old. Thus, without even the woman's permission (the latter being in a coma), he decided to administer a youth potion with rare ingredients in addition to calming draughts and Healing tonics for her wounds.

For her part, Satele Shan woke up younger, more fit, neat but in a world obviously very late technologically. When she looked at her saviour, the Force literally sang around her, clearly indicating that he was bound to her. She still decided to return to her spaceship to try to recover some things, including her lightsaber. What was her astonishment when she learned that she was no longer in 21 ATC but in 2857 ATC thanks to a barely functional computer that died a few minutes after its activation.

Having no more functional spaceship and having found her soul mate, she decided to start a relationship with this Ignotus Peverell and to take advantage of the chance given by the Force.

And so she found herself here, in her Manor surrounded by her husband and a midwife after giving birth to their first child, and hoping, not the last. She was only wondering if the Force would be passed on to her children just like the magic of their father.

\ Time Break /

 **1997, Hogwarts Court,**

"You're going to die Potter, and everyone will bow down to my Greatness!" Exclaimed Voldemort, throwing a succession of dark spells toward Harry.

Harry Potter avoided his Spells as much as possible, using _**Protego**_ while responding with _**Experlliarmus**_ and _**Reducto**_. He was trying to avoid using dark spells knowing they were being watched. Knowing the Ministry of Magic, they would be able to imprison him if he used a dark spell against Voldewhore and his gang of deathmunchkins.

"Your greatness Tom? Do your bootlicks know you're a half-breed son of a MUGGLE?", Harry replied, avoiding the spells as he could.

Fortunately, he was good at Transfiguration and Charms, which allowed him to raise stones to counter various **Cruciatus** and other very ... unpleasant spells. Voldemort had obviously not appreciated his diatribe at all.

"How dare you, miserable bastard, you'll die, just like your miserable family!" Voldemort shouted even more angry.

Not wasting time, Harry countered Voldemort's _**Avada Kedavra**_ with his _**Experlliarmus**_. A duel of will then entered between the two wizards while the two spells collided in the middle of the court under the astonished eyes of the spectators. They all knew that this duel will determine the future of the Wizarding World and they stopped fighting to watch the duel.

It was then that Harry started to push as much as he could, not noticing objects flitting around him or the clouds darkened as the thunder began to resonate. He felt a surge of power running through him, and it was not just magic. He could not put his finger on it. But he saw an interesting thing, Voldemort's frightened face.

What Harry did not know was that he was shining. His body was literally sparkling, covered with a blue and white shroud, his robe flying in the wind. It was then that his light intensified and the spectators had to close their eyes. They heard a howl of dread.

"Nooooo!"

It was Voldemort's voice. All of a sudden, a sound of thunder deafened them and all were knocked down by a shock wave. When the wizards got up, it was to see the centre of the Court completely empty, no trace of Voldemort or Harry. Despite the disappearance of their Saviour, the wizards of the Order of the Phoenix began to scream their joy as the Death Eaters screamed as they fell to the ground, their tattoo burning before disappearing. Voldemort was definitely dead. Harry Potter had won.

\Break/

 **Yavin** **4,**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Was he dead? Was he alive? Was Voldemort defeated? And above all, where was he by Merlin's left buttock? He got up with difficulty, tired, bleeding a little through various wounds and holding in his hand the ... Elder Wand ?!

"Well, if I have the Dark Tosser's wand that means he's dead," Harry said aloud.

Only then did he realize he had no idea where he was. He was in a kind of tropical jungle, pretty enough with lots of birds. And also a FUCKING GIANT Pyramid in front of him.

 **"** _ **Point**_ _ **me Hogwarts**_ ," he ordered to his wand.

The wand did not answer. He frowned.

 **"** _ **Point**_ _ **me Harry Potter**_ **."**

The wand spun on the palm of his hand to point him out. Well, at least it worked.

 **"** _ **Point**_ _ **me England**_ ," he decided to test.

The wand did not answer. Where did he land? He decided to make a last attempt.

" _ **Point**_ _ **me Earth!**_ "

The wand began to spin before pointing to the sky. It meant that he was no longer on Earth or it would have pointed the ground.

"Well shit!"


	16. God Harry (HP)

**What if Harry was found by some cultists fan of the Boy Who Lived thinking of Harry as a god?**

* * *

08/23/1991

"Severus, Minerva, Pomona and Filius, you're coming with me, I just learned that Harry Potter does not live with the Dursleys, so we'll have to go get him. I do not know why, but the letters have all been able to locate him but not reach, I guess there must be some mail-wards, so we will have to go on our own, "Dumbledore ordered, getting up from his chair in his office.

"And why do we have to accompany you to recover Saint Potter?" Asked Severus Snape sarcastically.

He pulled back slightly as he saw Dumbledore's gaze. Instead of the twinkling and friendly look, this look was cold and without appeal. Even Minerva, Pomona and Filius recoiled with fright.

"HARRY is not at the Dursleys, which means he was either abandoned or abducted, I tend to believe that he was abducted as he is protected by an Anti-mail ward, which also means he's with a magic family, "Albus replied.

Severus looked down slightly, grunting. Once again, the son of his worst enemy was favored and so on.

"I hope you'll be able to disregard your hatred of Harry, my boy, I will not stand up to your rants and other attacks on other houses, especially against Harry, did I make myself clear?" Dumbledore asked. looking at Snape once again.

The latter whitens on hearing the veiled threat before nodding. He was a Slytherin; he would find a way to rot the life of the kid without attracting the wrath of Dumbledore. Filius decided to broadcast the situation, although he was glad to see Severus finally put in his place.

"Albus, would it be possible to know the destination of Mr. Potter's letters?" The half-goblin asked cheerfully.

Albus nodded before handing over the letter he was going to give Harry to Filius. The latter decided to read aloud what was written on it to spare reading to Minerva and Pomona. He had nothing to do with Snape.

 **Mr.** **Harry Potter**

 **The Divine Hall**

 **The Great Absolute Temple**

 **The Divine Quarter**

 **Nottingham**

A silence fell on the room. What was this address?

"The Divine Hall, the Great Absolute Temple, the Divine Quarter, what is this nonsense?" Asked Minerva, with a strong Scottish accent betraying his excitement.

"I have to admit I have no idea, I know the city of Nottingham, having a great time myself, and I can assure you that I have never heard of a Divine Quarter and yet it's very weird, but we have to go to this place to clear up the mystery and especially to get Harry back, "Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

The other teachers nodded. Without losing a moment, they moved closer to Dumbledore to be able to teleport with his phoenix, Fumsec. The firebird did not waste time before teleporting them immediately to their destination.

Their astonishment was great when they appeared in a spiral of flames in front of a gigantic building in the middle of Nottingham. The building was very different from the British architecture, representing a sort of gigantic pyramid divided into two parts in the center at mid-height. One could say that the building looked vaguely like a capital ' M'. Besides, it was completely black. Not black stones or black marble, no, it looked like black crystal or something. It was certainly not black glass, obviously.

"Is this the Absolute Temple?" Severus spat, looking at the pyramid with disdain.

None of the teachers had time to answer that they saw hundreds of people entering the pyramid while ignoring them. They were all dressed in black robes with red and purple threads, giving them a distinguished air. However, the teachers stiffened when they saw some 'faithful' armed with some kind of hasty weapons and wizard sticks.

"You'd think you're in a cult," Pomona commented softly.

The other teachers nodded. Dumbledore decided to take the front and speak to one of the 'guards'.

"Excuse me my dear boy, but do you know where I can find the Divine Hall?", The professor asked with an grandfather air.

The 'guard' looked at him, shocked. To believe that the question was completely stupid, which was certainly the case if Albus had known the place, but it was not the case.

"Have you never been here before?" The man asked as Albus shook his head to answer in the negative. "In that case, let me explain, this temple is sacred and represents the glory we have for our God. The Divine Hall is in the center of the Temple, you cannot miss it. Move forward by following the faithful. "

"Thank you my boy, by chance would you know a young Harry Potter?" Asked Dumbledore.

The guard shook his head. He had no idea who Harry Potter was. However, Dumbledore detected something at the guard. He understood that the guard was lying, he knew who Harry was but did not want to say anything. At least he was sure of Harry's presence, which was already that.

The group of adults then decided to follow the faithful to the Divine Hall to learn more about this cult, and especially to find Harry Potter. They were still amazed by the interior of the Temple. The floor was made of a black non-palpable marble while there were several floors supported by huge carved columns representing the same man in various positions. Finally, they arrived at a large double door already open. The door was to be at least five meters high and four meters wide. It was simply gigantic.

"There are several enlargement runes, they are engraved everywhere and seem to be very well fed, and I will not be surprised to learn that this Temple is several kilometers inland," said Filius excitedly.

The other teachers nodded. They entered the Divine Hall. It was then that they saw hundreds, no, thousands of men and women around a gigantic altar on which rested a throne made entirely of gold. The altar was engraved with a gigantic staircase allowing accession to throne. There were two men at the top of the altar, both dressed in black and red armor with helmets and holding a spear and a shield in their hands.

"By Morgana, where is Potter?" Sirius grumbled as he watched the "faithful".

"I think there are many muggles among the 'faithful' of this cult, in addition to many wizards, but strangely, I do not recognize any of the wizards, some seem to come from different countries, it's very weird, "said Minerva, looking around her.

It was then that a gong sounded in the hall. A tall man in a black dress with a collar quickly climbed up the stairs to stand beside the throne. The latter opened his arms.

"We are here to honor our Supreme God, who is the creator and destroyer of all life, who is Life, Death, Time, Space and all aspects of the Universe. Supreme master, and we who are his most faithful subjects, We pay him homage today to him, our Almighty God.

 _Honored esse Dominus!_

 _Honored esse Deus!_ ", the man said with a powerful _**Sonorus**_ .

The faithful repeated the last two sentences of the man while the group of Hogwarts observed the scene, intrigued. It was then that they saw a hooded figure climb the stairs with a feline and graceful step.

When the figure arrived at the top of the altar, the man who made the speech bowed very low, just like the guards and the 'faithful'.

It was then that the mysterious figure made disappear his hood to give place to a young boy of eleven years. The latter was ... otherworldly. White Porcelain white skin, bright emerald green eyes, long, black hair reaching his shoulders and a baby face with luscious carmine lips.

Not to mention that he wore a beautiful black and gold robe with a gigantic blue eye in the back. He wore various jewels, whether rings, a necklace and even a circlet on the head of great beauty. Everything was in gold set with various precious gems.

" _Honored esse Hadrian!_ " Shouted the kind of priest.

" _Honored esse Hadrian!_ " Cried the "faithful" bowing, the majority not hesitating to prostrate themselves.

The boy sat on his throne imperiously. The Hogwarts professors opened their eyes wide with fear as they recognized the child. It was Harry Potter.

"You will not be able to say that he is like his father this time Severus, his father has never been revered like a God," Filius commented without losing his smile.


	17. Hadrian of Quel'Thalas

**An idea with Harry being blood-adopted by the Sunstriders afther a dimensional rift that took Harry from the Dursley's front house after Potters abandonned him thinking him as a squib.**

 **Alive!Potters Bashing!Potters, WBL! Elf!Harry Quel'dorei!Harry, Alive!Anastarian Alive!Kael'Thas Alive!Sylvanas and NO Destroyed Silvermoon or destroyed Sunwell**

 **Dead!Arthas**

* * *

"Hooray! Hooray!"

These cries could be heard everywhere in the magnificent city of gold and rubies. Thousands of citizens were gathered on the Grand Place, in the neighborhoods and on the sidewalks, on balconies and other arched bridges in the splendid city.

Banners could be seen everywhere as children ran happily through the alleys, having fun in this idyllic city. All were dressed in their best outfits, whether splendid dresses or three-piece suits. But what was most interesting was at the back of the city. A gigantic building, piercing the skies like a spire of gold and ruby surrounded by a gigantic dug over a bridge floating in the air.

This gigantic arrow, which was in fact the Royal Palace, is the source of all eyes and scrutiny. Its interior was richly decorated with huge statues and other furniture in gold, gems set even in walls and chairs or paintings that seemed to be alive.

In the center of the Tower was the reason for the source of the glances and the jubilation of the people. An old man with a white beard, bright blue eyes and pointed ears stood in front of a throne made of gold and yet extremely comfortable by the multitude of cushions composing it. Around him stood dozens of men and women wearing mauve and gold robes with staves, standing upright and proud.

It was then that they all turned their gaze to the Great Hall Door, a young man who also had pointed ears, blue and green minnow eyes and long golden hair walking along the huge carpet red leading to the throne.

The young man continued his advance before kneeling in front of the old man and the throne. He was dressed in a beautiful black and red robe embroidered with gold and a splendid phoenix in the back. Several orbs of fire levitating quietly and seeming to meet his every wish surrounded his head. The young man looked at the old man who was smiling at him. He saw another man with pointed ears behind the old man, the latter being older with a robe similar to his, blue eyes and golden hair. He gave him a big smile.

Then a silence took place in the room and the old man took a deep breath.

"We are here together, my dear subjects, to pay homage to our dead whom we will never forget, but we are here also to give glory to a hero, a hero who has saved our people from a sad end, a sad destiny and who deserve his new title.

We give glory to my son, your prince, Hadrian Sunstrider! "Exclaimed the old man to the applause of the spectators.

Hadrian blushed, fortunately his face was slightly hidden by his hair.

"And for that, and after having arranged with my own son, Kael'Thas, I have the honor to announce that Hadrian is now the Crown Prince of the High Elven Kingdom! In order to signify his new position, I offer him the weapon of our ancestor, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, "continued the old man.

A beautiful woman with blue eyes and long curly gold hair approached. She wore a beautiful leather outfit with a long blue cape. She carried in her hands a cushion on which rested a sword of great beauty in a sheath with an orb. The old man took the sword and passed it on to the young Hadrian. The latter accepted the offering and placed the sheath of the sword at his belt, the latter attaching as if by magic to his belt.

He turned around and drew his blade, the latter igniting in front of all. The old man exclaimed then.

"May all bow down before your Crown Prince, Hadrian Sunstrider, Prince of Quel'Thalas!"

The elves cheered before bowing as Hadrian sheathed his sword before making a big smile. The woman then approached him.

"Thanks for saving me, Harry," she whispered before hugging him.


	18. Pope Harry IV

**Here's another chapter of my Pope Harry fiction. No pairing yet Harry is aroused for the first time. Don't complain about the arousal for a Man. Harry Will NOT be in a pairing in this fiction. He is also bisexual and may have intercourses with men and women to discover himself.**

* * *

24/11/1994

Harry approached the tent reserved for the champions. He was accompanied for the occasion by two of his guards, guards who had to stay at the entrance of the tent, since they were not allowed to accompany him inside the tent reserved for the champions. He entered then, dressed in his gilded robe and his ferrule with his pontifical ornaments.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. Harry smiled inside, it was so easy to see that the Hogwarts' champion didn't know about the whereabouts of the first task.

"Your Holiness! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here — time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" — he held a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too . . . ah, yes . . . your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths; As for him, Harry did not feel sick or stressed. He was perfectly prepared for this event.

One thing that the organizers of this tournament seemed to have forgotten was Jean Delacour's obligation of loyalty and faithfulness to Harry. As a result, he was pleased to immediately inform Harry about the dragons and golden eggs, giving him the time to prepare for the event. Harry was really lucky, he already had what he needed. He looked absently at the ring he was wearing. Not the Fisherman's Ring, but another, much more whimsical and decorated. A ring specially made for him with the ability to transform into a ...

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then — it seemed like about a second later to Harry — Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon — a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. Harry chuckled before caressing the dragon just below his head, the latter purring then falling asleep under the shocked eyes of the other members in the tent.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now . . . your Holiness . . . could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Of course." said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to him with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?"

"No, I do not think, unless you can stop this farce called Tournament?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Bagman winced as he heard Harry's remark. He quickly noticed that Harry did not seem in the least worried by this ordeal.

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run," said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Harry watched the back of the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was a little too close to Harry, and he did not like it at all. He jumped slightly when he heard a whistle.

Harry walked back to the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever.

Harry went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric, had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model. . . . He felt bad for poor Diggory.

Harry was sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed . . . yelled . . . gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse.

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.

The same process started again. . . . "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh . . . nearly! Careful now . . . good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. . . . Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown . . . more clapping . . . then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone.

He wondered how the spectators would react by seeing his secret card. He snickered inside thinking about the faces of the archbishops and other faithful for the occasion.

Harry had warned Dumbledore about the arrival of a large guard and several archbishops, fervent believers who arrived three days before the ordeal. There were so many of them that Dumbledore thought it best to lock himself in his office for fear of being attacked by various fanatical believers of Harry accusing him of all evil. Harry was more than satisfied with the disappearance of the old lemon. The latter had tried since his arrival to bring him more than fifty times in his office without the presence of his Templars, but Harry was not fooled. He refused.

He had also taken the opportunity to be at Hogwarts to attend some lessons, and he had to confess to being very disappointed by the teachers and their classes. The only teachers he thought were "at the level" were Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. Severus Snape was a ball of hate unable to teach despite his genius in potions. Cuthbert Binns had been dead for so long that he only spoke of the Goblin War in a monotonous voice, lulling the students to sleep.

Pomona Sprout was either good at botany, but what she taught was so basic that Harry was unable to estimate his work. As for Alastor Moody, there was something different about him. Harry had this impression that Alastor Moody was not in his normal state, and considering the flask he drank once an hour, it was obvious that there was a problem with the Auror.

Harry was, however, surprised to learn that Argus Filch was actually one of his most ardent believers and supporters. According to Jean, Argus was like a torturer of the Crusade, having an advanced knowledge of the means of torture that the Church was so fond of their enemies and traitors. Argus was enthroned among the Templars as an interrogator and spy on behalf of the papal crown.

He thought back to a discussion he had with Jean Delacour. The latter had decided, on Harry's orders of course, to research Harry's past to find out why he had been placed with the Dursleys. What was his surprise when he learned that his lord was placed quite illegally by Albus Dumbledore with the muggle hating magic while Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was imprisoned in Azkaban without any trial.

The only interesting thing was that he escaped last year from Azkaban. Harry ordered that he be found so that, if possible, he could reconnect with his godfather. Jean decided to use his contacts among the goblins to send an owl able to find anyone, even a person able to hide under a Fidelius or other similar fate. Thanks to that, a correspondence began between Sirius and Harry, a very interesting match, especially when Harry revealed to Sirius that Dumbledore was responsible for all their troubles.

Sirius then revealed that he was both hiding and imprisoned at 12 Grimmauld Square in London, the house that had belonged to his parents. He explained then that it was unfortunately the only place where he was safe and that he had unfortunately no escape for the moment. Which Harry had a pleasure of correcting. This is how Harry acquired a splendid Grimm named Padfoot. Dog who was currently in the stands with the other Templars. Harry was waiting for one thing only to bring Sirius back with him to the Vatican before officially declaring Sirius Black innocent in all the countries under the couple of the Magical Church .

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing — and — yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished — it would be Harry's turn any moment.

He stood up while leaning on his ferrule that he made disappear with a gesture of the hand to place it in his dimensional pocket . He waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. He looked at the platform in which the archbishops and Templars were situated. Sirius sat proudly on a chair in the middle of the platform, the dog looking at him before yapping encouragingly.

Harry smiled as he saw many worshipers praying at him. He briefly thought about one of the developments concerning the Church by seeing some of the faithful looking at him with fervor. Following his divine prowess, a new cult had appeared among the faithful of the Church, whether wizards or muggles. This cult, or movement, was based on a very interesting fundamental principle - Harry as a son of God / Magia - a principle that suited Harry's affairs well. He had no real idea of the exact origin of this movement, but he knew that more and more believers were convinced that Harry was the reincarnation of God in the form of his son. Oddly enough, Christians did not think that Jesus was the reincarnation of God unlike Harry.

And seeing the way some people looked at him, and especially with the information from Jean and other archbishops, Harry knew that there were worshipers in the stands who belonged to the movement called _The sons of Hadrianus_. He gave them a small smile, nodding, some then screaming for joy.

However, he had to refocus on the dragon when it grumbled in his direction. Harry redirected his eyes to the scales of the wrist dragon before nodding. He would take the opportunity to impress everyone, and at the same time, prove to Dumbledore and the ignorant having placed his name in the Goblet of Fire that he should not get in the way of Pope Adrian VII.

He murmured the spell of **Sonorus** before exclaiming at the wrist dragon.

"I leave you the choice, you can either submit and keep your life, or risk your life by trying to defeat me."

Murmurs arose in the stands, the English and Bulgarian wizards believing that Harry had gone mad to oppose a dragon. Only the French wizards, the crusaders, the Templars and the archbishops understood that Harry was quite serious.

"He's going to get killed, Bah!" Igor Karkarov commented in the judges' gallery looking at Harry disdainfully.

"You should not doubt his Holiness, Karkarov, you will be surprised by what he is able to do. It is not for nothing that he already has several masters to his credit, being the youngest Alchemist Master in the World, "Delacour replied, glaring at the old Death Eater.

The dragon decided to just roar in front of Harry to signify her refusal to obey. Harry smiled, understanding that he was going to be able to slay the winged lizard.

"In that case, you do not give me a choice, so suffer my **WRATH!** " The pope exclaimed, his voice changing at the end.

It was under the shouts of the audience that a blinding light enveloped Harry for a few seconds. When the wizards and squibs were finally able to look at where Harry stood, they shrieked in amazement, some screaming at the new form of the pontiff.

Where once stood a young man dressed in a golden robe was now a giant wrapped in full armor. The giant had to be at least 26 foot high and 14 foots wide. He was completely armored with shining gold and silver armor, reflecting the light and blinding some onlookers. Without forgetting what a giant of metal carried a gigantic sword with a white blade and a golden guard set with a gigantic ruby in his right hand. On the other hand, he held a giant tower-shield in his left hand, the bulwark having to be at least 24 foot high and 14 wide, strong enough to protect him.

"And his Holiness Hadrianus has just turned into a giant knight! Simply amazing!" Reasoned the commentary of Ludo Bagman.

But many only focused on one thing, the two gigantic wings resting in the back of the metal giant. The wings were not made of white or black feathers, but of shiny gold metal feathers such as the sun. The faithful began to pray and chant Harry's name, most of the spectators doing the same. As for the dragon, well, the creature recoiled, frightened at first, before grumbling, noting that Harry was very close to her eggs. The dragon was probably not going to give up her eggs.

"What ...?" Dumbledore began before shutting up, not knowing what to say when he saw the metal giant.

Jean Delacour chuckled with Olympe Maxime, which obviously attracted the attention of the other judges.

"What's that?" Igor asked in a low tone.

"That, as you say so well, is only one of the proofs that my lord is by far the most powerful being present in these places. We have never known how, but for several years he has been able to take the form of a protective warrior capable of protecting himself from everything or destroying everything. Some people tend to say that it is its _semi-divine form_. That of an Angel of War, "replied Jean, under the shocked gaze of the judges.

Maxime narrowed her eyes at the sword held by Harry before giving a gasp of surprise.

"My word, he's handling the Sacred Sword!" She said in shock.

Bagman, listening to what she said, decided to ask the question that rested on everyone's lips.

"The Sacred Sword, what is it?" He asked.

"The Sacred Sword is a very ancient and legendary artifact, made in Atlantis five thousand years ago, when muggles were only pathetic beings and wizards reigned supreme over the world. The sword belonged to King Valorus of Atlantis, whose forge was very specific, which explains the reason for its legend.

This sword was forged in the Volcano of Atlantis which is now an underwater volcano. But the story does not stop there, no. The Sword was both forged in the bowels of this volcano, but also bathed in the flames of Thalodore, the Great Royal Dragon of Valorus. It is said that its flames were so pure and so soaked with magic that the blade was purified to reach that whiteness.

Finally, the blade was dipped in the Magic Well of Atlantis, the source of power of the Ancient City. That's why this blade is indestructible, lightweight and able to change according to the needs of its owner, "explained Jean Delacour.

"Without counting its other name ..." Maxime commented.

Jean snorted at Maxime's comment.

"It's ironic that this Dragon-assisted blade was also called the Dragon Slayer, after all, it was used during the Dragon War three thousand years ago when they became enraged. It is known to have defeated more than a thousand dragons, whose blood would have formed the ruby attached to the guard. ", explained Jean, seeing the lost looks of the other judges.

They decided to focus on Harry, who had just placed his shield in front of him when the dragon decided to spit his flames. Seeing that her flames were ineffective, she decided to break her chains to take off to get around the shield. She did not expect Harry to do the same, using his large golden wings to intercept her in the heavens under the bewildered glances of the spectators.

The ensuing fight was ... spectacular. The dragon hit Harry to try to kill him, the latter rejecting her with his shield for the first time while trying to slit her with the Sacred Sword. The aerial assaults of the dragon became more and more common, but Harry did not suffer the slightest scratch, his armor protecting him from everything and his shield being a real bulwark, even in the air.

It was then that the dragon flew higher before going down on him. Harry then showed exceptional dexterity by bringing his blade up, cutting the head of the dragon at once. The lifeless body of the lizard then fell back into the middle of the arena, barely avoiding the eggs. Harry then descended from the sky to stand above the body of the dragon.

" **I claim this body as mine by the current laws of Claiming!** " He declared before transforming himself into a human.

He then retrieved the golden egg and lifted it over his head, to the applause and howling of the spectators. Never before had they witnessed such a beautiful spectacle, and the ordeal lasted only five minutes. As for Harry, he decided to sit on the carcass of the wrist dragon, tired after using so much magic power. But it was worth it.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on his Holiness!"

Harry saw the dragon keepers hurried to get the eggs from the nest of the dead dragon. He saw from the corner of his eye a muscular redhead with blue eyes watching him with awe before slowly approaching him.

"It was beautiful, not that I agree to kill the dragons, no, old Bethie did not deserve that, but ... Wow ... It was amazing, I'm Charles Weasley, but you can Call Charlie!", said the redhead with a big smile before extending his hand to Harry.

Harry blinked several times before shaking Charlie's hand, enjoying the warmth from the redhead, nothing to do with the flames of the deceased dragon.

"His Holiness Hadrianus VII, but I suppose you can call me Harry, privately, of course," Harry said, smiling timidly at Charlie.

It had been many years since someone had been so friendly with him, not since he had become famous for his divine deeds. It was refreshing.

"Say, it would be possible to have the same armor as you? It is damn resistant to the fire of the dragon, and I must admit that it would be very useful for us to deal with the dragons of the reserve, especially the nesting mothers or during the breeding periods." Charlie asked as he sat next to Harry as the judges debated the death of the dragon, which was not scheduled for the tournament.

"No, no, that armor is pretty special since it's made by my magic, but I guess it would be possible to teach it ..." Harry said pensively.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked excitedly.

Harry nodded.

"Well, since you're the first to ask me, I'm willing to teach you, would you be able to stay at Hogwarts in Ecclesiastic Tower?" Harry asked.

Charlie looked thoughtful.

"I do not know, I'd have to see this with my boss and Professor Dumbledore, but I think it's possible, I'll give you the answer tonight, is that good?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded.

"All right, well, I have to go, take care of calming the other dragons, they probably felt the death of one of them, see you later!" Cried Charlie before leaving the scene. current.

Harry watched him leave before heading to the infirmary where the Hogwarts nurse was, Madam Pomfrey. The latter seemed really unhappy.

"Dragons!" She cried disgusted before dragging Harry onto a bed, under the hilarious glances of the Templars having come into the tent.

"Last year , the Dementors, this year's dragons, what are they going to bring us next time? At least, you're not hurt unlike the other three. "she said before giving him a pepper-up potion to restore his strength.

Harry swallowed it without complain before smiling as he saw Padfoot cross the tent to jump on him and lick his face. Sirius was really worried when he saw the dragon. Madam Pomfrey looked at fleabag, preparing to throw it out before changing her mind when she saw Harry's glare. He was eventually summoned to the pen, accompanied by the Templars and Padfoot.

The body of the Hungarian Horntail had been taken elsewhere and Harry saw at the other end of the field the six judges sitting in high armrests draped in gold cloth.

"It's marks out of ten from each one, " says Arnaud Montblanc, one of the Templars .

Harry narrowed his eyes and saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand from which escaped a long ribbon of silver that twined to form a big ten. It was then Mr. Crouch's turn to note the score. He tossed the number ten . Dumbledore, too, gave the ten mark . The applause of the crowd intensified . Ludo Bagman also decided to give a ten with a big smile. It was then Karkaroff who raised his wand. He thought for a moment, then made a number - eight . The latter had surely removed two points for the death of the dragon while giving a good note for fear of going against the Church Magic. Finally, it was the turn of Jean Delacour who gave obviously a ten. Harry smiled, leading the competition with a score of 58 points while Krum was second with 45 points.

That evening, Harry was discussing with Jean Delacour, Archbishop Marcus Connington and Commander Voeren Grindelwald, a cousin of Gellert Grindelwald who did not adhere to his policies. Voeren was the Commander of the Crusaders. The four were quietly discussing their plans for the UK and the rest of the world. They had already clarified the mystery of the second task taking place on February 24th. Harry being a true linguist, he had perfectly heard the song from the egg without needing to use any water basin.

The group was, however, interrupted by a Templar.

"Your Holiness, a man named Charles Weasley would like to see you," said the guard, bowing.

"Get him in," Harry ordered before looking at the other three as the guard went to fetch Charlie. "Our meeting stops here, I'll let you take care of what we agreed on. Good night. "

Jean, Marcus and Voeren left the scene while Charlie came in with a big smile.

"Hey Harry, my boss has agreed to leave me here and Dumbledore said yes," exclaimed the redhead.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed that he had a backpack with him containing all his belongings. Having a big bed Harry made his decision.

"Perfect, in this case you will sleep with me, the bed is very big and the other rooms are occupied by my procession and it will be more practical for our training," he replied.

Charlie gave him a big smile before throwing himself on the bed and then taking off his boots.

"Is there a bathroom here?" Asked the redhead.

Harry pointed to a door to which Charlie rushed with a towel. Meanwhile, Harry decided to put on his pajamas, having already showered. He sat in his big bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He raised his head and blushed from head to toe.

Charlie had just come in, wearing a SIMPLE UNDERWEAR. Other than that, he was completely naked. Harry could not help but scan Charlie. The man was well trained, his muscles well proportioned and drawn with abdominals worthy of the greatest sportsmen, probably due to his profession of dragon keeper. His skin was tanned while some freckles were scattered on his body. And he was hairless. Harry looked down and noticed that there was a hunch in the redhead's underwear.

"I'm used to sleeping in my underpant, it's easier for me, I hope you do not mind?" Asked Charlie with a smile ... charmer?

Harry blushed once more before whispering, "No, it'll be okay." Charlie just gave him a big smile before going to bed right next to Harry.

One thought crossed Harry's mind as he blew off the candle.

 _'But what's happening to me?'_


	19. Harry, cousin of Aerys Targaryen (part1)

**Hey people, here's another GoTxHP Idea.**

 **A little explanation here: Harry is the last true heir of Arthur Pendragon. Voldemort was under a Dementia potion from Morfinn Gaunt that hated to know that he had a flithy half-blood nephew thus him being dark.**

 **Voldemort is the TRUE father of Lily Evans and had a son with a squib named Andrew Evans. He didn't know that Andrew Evans was in fact the hidden son of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Thus Lily is a Pureblood and Harry too.**

 **In this fiction, Voldemort became sane when he was vanquished by Harry in Godric's Hollow and sought out Albus that helped him. They raised Harry etc. and discovered he was the true heir of Albion. Together and wizard being united once again, they all left Earth to another Universe thanks to the Veil. They so learned that Valyrians were in fact wizards that went through the Veil and Targaryens were a branch of the Slytherin (thus why Harry being cousin to Aerys and Rhaella). Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **283 AC**

 **King's Landing, Red Keep,**

"I'm going to kill them all! They shall burn! Traitors must burn!"

Jaime Lannister calmly watched as King Aerys II Targaryen screamed at the latest news. Indeed, Barristan Selmy as well as some guards had brought back the lifeless body of Rhaegar Targaryen, the Prince vanquished by the traitor and rebel Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Overlord of the Stormlands. Already that the Crazy King was completely barmy, now he was untenable.

"I want my wife and children to be sent to Dragonstone, they'll be safe there, and this Dornian bitch will stay here!" The 'dragon' screamed once again.

Jaime Lannister winced slightly as he heard the king insult Elia Martell. Like him, Elia was a prisoner, or at least a hostage, to the king. He used them to force the Lannister and Martell to fight for the crown. Whatever it was not really the case for the Lannisters ...

Jaime thought back to the letter he had received early this morning. His father had asked him to convince Aerys Targaryen to open the doors for the Lannister's armies in three days so that they could take the city and put an end to this war. Surely his father had made his decision when he heard of Rhaegar's death. He looked around and noticed the presence of Varys, the Master of Whispers. He had the impression that he was perfectly aware of his father's plans. Maybe that was why he kept whispering to the king not to trust Jaime?

He did not have time to concentrate as he heard the bells of the Red Keep ringing.

"What's going on?" Asked Rhaella Targaryen, the Queen.

To everyone's astonishment, Aerys jumped like a child who had eaten too much candy before heading to one of the balconies overlooking King's Landing Bay. The Kingsguards and other lords present then hastened to follow him to understand the reason for the excitement of the king. Jaime's eyes widened.

A gigantic fleet stood in the Bay with huge boats far beyond those of the Royal Fleet. These boats were very tall and very high with huge blue sails and holes in the hull? Why were there holes in the hull? Well, it was weird boats. And there was a hundred ...

"He is here! He is here! Ah! The traitors will burn, I told you!" Aerys shouted again, jumping for joy.

Jaime frowned before seeing one of the ships heading for the harbor. Unlike other ships, this one seemed to have a gold filigree hull and sails embroidered with a very intriguing coat of arms. It was a huge red dragon with a single head spitting flames surmounted by a gold crown on a blue background. The dragon was surrounded by two kinds of small sticks emitting sparks? As well as kinds of flowers? In any case, it was a very beautiful coat of arms.

Jaime widened his eyes, redirecting his attention to the coat of arms. A dragon ! The dragons were the symbol of the Targaryen family!

" Chelsted, I order you to go and greet my cousin immediately, take the Lannister and other guards with you! " Aerys said as he returned to his throne.

"Our cousin, do not tell me ..." Queen Rhaella began.

"Yes, yes, Cousin Hadrian has arrived as promised. Ah, these rebels will lose in the face of the power of our combined kingdoms!" Said Aerys in a flash of lucidity.

This was the last sentence Jaime heard with the guards before leaving the throne room. 'Kingdoms combined? Can it be said that this Hadrian is a king? "He thought.

He made his way to the port to welcome the king's cousin with the King's Hand, Qarlton Chelsted. One thing was certain, his father was not going to be happy with this turnaround. Killing Aerys was one thing, but attacking the king of another country was another. Time to think of the various repercussions that his father's attack might have, he arrived at the port where a crowd had gathered to see who these foreigners had arrived with a gigantic fleet.

To the utter astonishment, it was not a board that lowered but a sort of bridge appeared as if by magic. Magic ? Was it really possible? Yet magic had supposedly disappeared ... That did not bode well.

The peasants and other citizens of the town recoiled, seeing men and women come down from the boat. They were awfully dressed. They wore blue and white robes surmounted by shiny breastplates and shoulder pads in shiny silver shining at the light of the sun. Not to mention that they all carried in their hands some kind of staves with a blade at the bottom of the shaft. Jaime felt as if these so-called mythical 'wizards' that were being talked about in children's books were in front of him.

The 'wizards' advanced to Qarlton before splitting into two separate columns to form a corridor between the ship and the King's Hand. It was then that he saw two men and a woman get off the boat, all three dressed richly.

To the far right was a tall man with long platinum blonde hair, with an aristocratic and delicate face, silver eyes, and an impassive face. The man wore a long black and silver robe topped with a long black coat with silver buttons. He also wore a gold necklace with an emerald, various rings on his leather gloves and held in his hands a black cane with a silver pommel representing a snake's head, or a dragon's? Jaime can not say.

To the far left was a beautiful woman with curly black hair, a baby face, and an aristocratic face as well as purple eyes. Unlike the right man, the latter seemed ecstatic and slightly ... crazy? She wore a beautiful black and green dress with an embroidered raven at the back and initials forming the word 'Lestrange' at the front. The latter did not hold a cane but you could see at her belt two silver daggers and ... a piece of wood in her hand? Jaime frowned as he recognized the piece of wood on the flag's coat of arms.

Finally, there was the man in the center. Jaime's breath cut off when he saw the beauty of the young man. The latter was slender and small. His skin was as white and smooth as porcelain, his face was delicate with luscious pink lips, aristocratic cheekbones, a small pointed nose and ... beautiful green eyes. His eyes were so bright and full of life that if Jaime had to choose between his sister and this man, he would choose the man immediately.

He wore, unlike the other two, an outfit consisting of pants and a jacket closed by gold buttons. The outfit was blue surmounted by a white and gold ermine mantle overhung by a thick gold necklace with a medallion in the center representing a gigantic ' M' surmounted by a crown. At his waist was a sword baked in a gold metal sheath with a gold handle set with a ruby. Finally, one could clearly see on his head a magnificent gold crown representing a sort of bird with spread wings encrusted with sapphires.

He was obviously the King and above all, he was ATTRACTIVE! The trio slowly approached Qarlton's group. The peroxide blond spoke.

"In the name of His Majesty, High King Hadrian I of the Kingdom of Albion, we salute you, I am Duke Lucius Malfoy of the Most Ancestral and the Most Revered House of Malfoy," he said.

"I am Duchess Bellatrix Lestrange née Black of the Most Ancestral and the Most Revered House of Lestrange and the Most Ancestral and the Most Revered House of Black," said the woman looking at Qarlton as one would look at a cockroach.

Seeing that the third man was not going to talk to them, being surely the king, Qarlton decided to introduce himself.

"Delighted to meet you your graces and your majesty, I am Lord Qarlton Chelsted, the King's Hand. In the name of His Majesty, King Aerys II Targaryen, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Crowns and Protector of the Kingdom, I welcome you. If you will follow us, we will immediately take you to the Red Keep to meet His Majesty the King, "the Alchemist introduced himself.

Harry nodded before motioning for Qarlton to show them the way. He quickly whispered something to one of the guards, who nodded before heading for the boat. Qarlton then saw several boats heading for the port to dock but decided not to pay attention and to take King Hadrian and his followers directly to the Red Keep.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Red Keep. When they entered the room, Harry was assaulted by Aerys who rushed to him to hug him, much to everyone's shock.

"Harry, you've come!" Cried the Crazy King.

Harry laughed with Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Of course I came to Aerys, after all, we are from the same family and I was not going to let a usurper kill my cousin, my vanguard is currently landing at the Port to sit around King's Landing, the rest of the army will arrive in two months, "Harry replied with a big smile.

"The Vanguard? The Rest of the Army?" Varys asked, puzzled.

Harry looked at him before nodding. Bellatrix decided to answer the questions.

"Of course, we were not going to let filthy muggle traitors pick on our family members! How dare you suggest this ! We took away a vanguard of fifty thousand people as the army is still getting ready, "she replied scornfully, with an evil smile.

"Fifty-thousand, and you call that a Vanguard?", A guard said.

Lucius Malfoy chuckled, making most of the Lords and guards shudder.

"Of course, fifty thousand is only the number of Royal Guards, and the army that will arrive within two months is five hundred thousand," he replied with an amused grin.

The Westerosians widened their eyes as they heard the Lord's peroxide response. Five hundred thousand? No lord of Westeros was able to raise such an army. In fact, even all the lords of Westeros together could not reach such a number.

"When I think that five hundred thousand is only a quarter of our army," Harry said amused.

The Westerosians were speechless while Aerys jumped happily to his throne. Harry frowned as he saw the king's condition.

"Aerys, what is this hygiene?" Asked Harry disapprovingly.

At the biggest shock of all, King Aerys seemed ... ashamed? Sheepish? Harry rolled his eyes before waving his hand at the Crazy King.

It was then that under the amazed eyes of all, the beard of the King was shaved, his nails cut, his hair became shiny and silky and all the grime disappeared. Even the clothes became clean.

"I prefer it like that, I know you're paranoid about these traitors, but that's no reason not to wash you, by the way, where is my beloved nephew? I have not seen him since he was a tadpole, "said Harry with a big smile.

While several lords commented having seen the magic trick, a calm settled down at the mention of Rhaegar Targaryen. Albion's trio immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Where. Is. My. Nephew?" Harry asked in a firmer tone.

Rhaella cried before throwing herself into Harry's arms.

"He ... The traitor killed him in the trident!" She cried.

Harry, Bellatrix and Lucius froze when they heard Rhaella's words.

"When did he died?" He asked in a dark voice.

"Three days ago," Varys replied, looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry stepped back before talking to Lucius and Bellatrix. A heated discussion then began between the three before Harry said something and the other two were silent. The Westerosians watched the scene with interest and above all, a lot of curiosity. Harry watched Aerys.

"Aerys, I can bring Rhaegar back to life," Harry said neutrally.

Aerys and Rhaella's eyes widened like the eyes of other spectators.

"Sacrilege, we cannot bring the dead back to life, it's against the will of the Seven!" Cried a lord on his side.

He did not have time to continue his tirade as Bellatrix took out his wand and gave him a well placed **CRUCIO** , making him scream in pain under the smirks of Lucius, Harry and Aerys and the horror of others. After fifteen seconds, Bellatrix interrupted her spell before approaching the man on the ground.

"Do not ever talk to my king again, you filthy muggle!" She spat full of venom.

The man just nodded frantically while flinching to get up. He would probably continue to tremble and react to the spell of torture for several weeks. Bellatrix then jumped up to Lucius with a big, deranged smile under the applause of Aerys.

"As I said, I can bring him back to life, but there is a condition ..." Harry said.

"What is this condition?" Asked Rhaella intrigued.

"By bringing Rhaegar back to life, his soul will become linked to mine, which means that we will be automatically married under _Magia._ All his previous marriages will become obsolete and his children will automatically become bastards, with _Magia_ removing them from the Targaryen gene. It also means that Rhaegar will become the Consort of the Kingdom of Albion and that I will become the Prince Consort of Westeros, "explained Harry.

Aerys's eyes widened before he jumped with impatience and joy. It was obvious that he totally agreed with that.

"Yes, at last my son will be married to a real dragon!" Cried the Mad King under the amused gaze of the wizards.

"I have the impression that my Animagus form has marked him forever ..." Harry commented, laughing with Rhaella, Lucius and Bellatrix.

"In fact, cousin Harry, from the time you became a dragon, Aerys became obsessed by trying to do the same thing," Rhaella replied.

Harry graciously nodded before frowning. He knew that his cousin was eccentric, but it was not eccentricity but madness now. Something was wrong.

"Aerys, come hug me?" Harry asked in a honeyed tone.

The Mad King hastened to hug his cousin and future son-in-law. Harry took the opportunity to scan Aerys before huffing in surprise. Once the hug was done, the Mad King returned to sit on his throne while ordering the Royal Guards to bring his son's body to the room. For his part, Harry motioned for Rhaella to approach while he began a conversation with Lucius and Bellatrix.

"It looks like my cousin is poisoned, he's the victim of a potion of madness, like Grandfather Marvolo was, and I'm sure all the miscarriages you've had, Rhaella, are also due to poisoning." Harry revealed.

Rhaella held back in extremis her gasp while Lucius and Bellatrix frowned. Who could have poisoned their cousins?

"We'll try to heal Aerys, and in the meantime, Rhaella; you'll only eat meals prepared by my House Elves and only drink what I'll serve you. Who knows what could happen to your child if you come to be again poisoned. "Harry then ordered while Queen Targaryenne nodded.

"Thank you Harry," she replied, hugging him.

Harry barely had time to blush that the guards arrived with a stretcher on which rested richly clothed Rhaegar's body. Harry then approached Rhaegar's body to lean over his head.

" _Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad animam meam. Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad mea magicis core. Vestra in sempiternum erit tenetur ad mea vita. Huc to me, mi electi._ ", casted then Harry with a loud voice.

Once the words were spoken, a golden halo surrounded the two men and Harry hastened to kiss Rhaegar's cold lips. It was then to the greatest shock of the Westerosians, the body of Rhaegar took colors and he took a big breath of fresh air. Harry stepped aside to let Rhaegar up before he lost consciousness.

"It's done, he needs rest, coming back from the Kingdom of the Dead is not easy," Harry said.

Aerys warmly thanked Harry before ordering his guards to take Rhaegar to his quarters, followed closely by Rhaella and the young Viserys who had been away all the time. Harry then saw Elia Martell with her daughter, Rhaenys. He approached them and saw that Elia was holding a baby in her arms. He smiles sadly.

"I'm really sorry to have had your daughters do this, Lady Martell, but I did not have a choice. Yet be aware that despite the fact that your children are no longer fully Targaryens and no longer have rights over the throne that Rhaegar will still be their father. I also can assure you that I will protect you just as Rhaegar will surely do, "said Harry smiling.

Elia shed some tears before thanking him for saving Rhaegar. She quickly explained to him that she had never wanted the throne anyway and that she was delighted to know that her children would not have to carry such a heavy burden.

Harry turned then before Lucius moved quickly towards him. He whispered in his ear.

"Harry, I've been probing the mind of this Jaime Lannister as of the rumors I've heard about these parasites. I've just learned that his father is heading here with an army of forty thousand men to ransack the city and that he intends to use his son to convince Aerys to open the doors, what are we going to do? "asked Lucius.

Harry gave a smile that frightened everyone who looked at him.

"Well, dear Lucius, we're going to trap this little cub, after all, you shall never tickle a sleeping dragon."


	20. Harry and the Greco-roman gods

**Here's an idea, badly written dare I say :s HP x PJ**

 **Pairing: Harry x Jason**

 **MoD!Harry**

* * *

01/08/2010

 **Half-Blood Camp** ,

As Gaia made her appearance, preparing to eliminate the demi-gods before her, she stopped suddenly, surprising the demi-gods and other legacies in front of her. The gods who arrived with their children who were in Greece tried to understand the reason why Gaia had frozen on the spot. Not a single person made a move.

For her part, the Primal Goddess of the Earth was ... frightened. Yes, scared. Not in the face of the Roman and Greek demi-gods, nor even the so-called seven chosen ones of the prophecy. Nor even by the gods ready to fight. No, Gaia was frightened by something much more dangerous, more powerful. A power she had never felt before, not even in the time of Chaos. She was surprised to notice that neither the gods nor their offspring seemed to feel this aura of power.

" **What ...?** " She began, looking around.

It was then that to the great shock of all, a gigantic castle appeared in the air, flying on a kind of cloud. The castle was clearly visible and simply beautiful. Huge elongated towers with golden peaks, white and immaculate stones, huge windows everywhere. In fact, looking better, it was not a castle but an entire city.

The city seemed to be a kind of spiral staircase with an imposing tower at its summit overlooking the city in all its splendor. All the spectators opened their eyes while opening their mouths wide.

"What the fuck?" Percy Jackson shouted, not knowing how to react.

He had no time to say more than a kind of flying carriage pulled by ... skeleton winged horses? Yes, skeleton winged horses ... (Horses that made Nico di Angelo want to jump on it). In any case, the carriage approached them and was led by ... a small creature with long ears and wearing a tailor-made uniform. The coach lands quietly between Gaia and the others.

They then saw the little being vaguely resembling a mix between a goblin and an elf heading for the carriage door to open it before bowing low. It was then that Gaia whitened like never before like gods and demi-gods. Because yes, they also felt the monstrous power that Gaia had felt earlier.

They turned all their eyes to the person who started to get off the coach. He was a young man who must have been at least fifteen years old? In any case he did not look very old. He was quite small (he was still the size of Leo Valdez ...), the slender body with white porcelain skin without the slightest scarring. As for his face, he was obviously delicate with luscious pulpy lips, aristocratic red cheekbones (red? Why?) In addition, magnificent eyes. His eyes were brighter than emeralds, brighter than Gaia's, and so mesmerizing. On the other hand, he did not seem very happy.

As for his accoutrement, well he was quite intriguing. He wore a black robe that seemed made of silk embroidered with silver ... and that's it. He was not wearing anything else. No gloves, shoes, trousers, etc. Just a robe. Ah, he also seemed to have some kind of silver cloak made of an unknown material on his back. He also sported a beautiful ring with a funny symbol of a stick in a circle in a triangle.

The boy took a deep breath, glaring at everyone before exclaiming.

"Who is the idiot who dared disturb my vacation ?!", he shouted ferociously.

Silence fell on the battlefield as everyone stared at him. Gaia did not appreciate how this young man had come to her. Forgetting then the power she had felt in him, she answered him.

"How dare you speak to me? I ...", she began.

"Shut up you Giant Malfoy!" Harry interrupted, glaring at her.

Gaia blushed with anger as the others whitened (except some who snorted * coughed * Percy * coughed *) before throwing herself on Harry. She did not have time to react that the latter made a simple wave of his hand and put her on the ground. He then used spells to reduce her to a more appreciable size before chaining her like a vulgar prisoner with black chains like coal (Nico and Hades gasped in surprise at recognizing Stygian Steel) before approaching her.

"How dare you try to attack me, you dunderhead?" Harry began, mimicking Snape to perfection. "Do you only know who I am? Then let me light up your lantern, you vulgar pathetic goddess with atrophied brain. I'm Hadrian Peverell, also known as Harry James Potter, the Survivor ... and other hyphenated names more ridiculous than the others, but I'm best known as the Master of Death, "Harry presented himself with a sneer that could make him look like Snape's son.

The gods and Gaia whitewashed while the demi-gods did not understand the importance of what Harry had just said.

"Thanatos has a master? Didn't known he was in BDSM?" Percy commented once again.

Jason cuffed him behind the head.

"Show respect to the gods," Jason scolded him, though he smirked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The two demi-gods redirected their attention to Gaia who had started to ... cry? Seriously? The guy looking like a girl had managed to tear down the Mother Goddess of the Earth? What next ?

"I wonder what I'll have to do with you ... Oh, I know, DEATH!" Shouted Harry.

A monstrous presence crushing everyone made his appearance and a shadowed being appeared next to Harry before taking the appearance of a hooded man with a black robe.

"Master. How may I serve you?" Asked the immortal being.

" What will happen if I come to kill the tramp?" Asked Harry.

Death watched Gaia with an amused grin. Behind him, the gods fell on their knees, frightened as ever, while most of the demi-gods had fainted on the ground. Only some (Clarisse, Octavian ...) and the Seven remained awake.

"Well ... not much in fact, she will disappear and her powers will be divided among the gods having any influence on her domain. If I remember correctly, Hades / Pluto will have better control over the minerals, Poseidon / Neptune will be capable of more impressive Earthquakes and above all, Demeter / Ceres will get most of this improvement by becoming the major goddess of Nature. "Explained Mort.

Harry nodded before conjuring a wand in his right hand. The wand turned into a scythe and he sliced Gaia's head at once, the latter not even having time to scream.

"That's settled, by the way, one of the twinks talked about some Thanatos, who is he?" Harry asked, looking at Mort.

He did not notice the astonished looks of the spectators. He had just killed Gaia, which is normally impossible! The gods also felt an influx of power, especially Demeter. They decided to continue watching the exchange while Percy frowned.

"Twink?" He asked his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Cute guy," the girl simply replied, blushing.

Percy nodded before tilting his head to the side. This 'Hadrian Peverell' had just said he was cute? It was the first time ... For his part, Jason continued to observe the Master of Death, detailing his curves while slobbering slightly. He did not notice the amused smile of his girlfriend (future ex ...) behind him.

"Thanatos is one of my reapers in this world, just like his Roman alter ego, Mors. Anubis and Hel are also my reapers with other gods, they obviously owe you obedience, Master." inclined Mort.

"I see, I hope they're more proficient than those I've met in other worlds, Frankly, I still remember the reapers of the Universe ... Which one was that already? Oh, yes. Walking Dead. "Harry replied.

"And they have been punished properly, Master, I'm sure a millennium in the void will teach them good manners, something else, Master?" Asked Mort.

"No, it'll be ok, you can go back to your business, it's still frustrating that in twenty thousand years I have not been able to live a decade without being bothered, no, but frankly!" Harry complained before climbing back into the coach towards his castle.

Death turned to the gods with a malicious smile.

"I do not advise you to annoy my Master, he is not quick to forgive," he said before disappearing.

The gods and demi-gods remained stunned. The silence was broken by Nico.

"Oh damn, I want the same horses!"


	21. Harry in Atlantis (HPxSG)

**Here's a SGAxHP idea.**

* * *

 **07/31/2131**

 **Room of the Veil, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**

Harry quietly watched the arch in front of him. The arch where his godfather disappeared 135 years ago after receiving a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Are you sure of your choice?"

Harry turned to look at his old friend, Ronald Weasley. The latter was well preserved and well shaved. Anyone who sees him might think he is only fifty years old unlike Harry who had kept the same appearance as at seventeen. Well, Harry had changed anyway.

He was now a little more muscular, skin tanned and no longer wearing glasses (Long live Magic!). Partly a metamorphagus, he had his hair lengthened to have long curly black hair reaching down the back of his neck. Which was better than his former nest.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure," Harry replied with a smile.

"You know, I can come with you if you wish," the redhead suggested.

Harry gave him a big smile before saying no with his head.

"I know Ron, but you have a family here, you have your children, grandchildren, cousins, etc. It would not be fair for me to ask you to give up everything just to go with me," Harry said. sneer.

Ronald laughed loudly.

"Yes, that's right, plus I dare to imagine Hermione's reaction if ..." he began before stopping.

Harry watched his friend's reaction with sadness. Unfortunately, Hermione Granger died while being attacked by a Nundu during an expedition to Africa. Obviously, the Nundu was executed but Hermione inadvertently inhaled the breath of the monstrous beast, killing her on the spot. It was a blow for the Weasley family and Harry.

However, it was not Hermione's death that convinced Harry to leave but that of his husband, Neville Longbottom. Neville had always been there for Harry, but he was killed by a muggle two years ago. An unexpected shot that finished him on the spot. The hatred that Harry felt that day was so immense that he destroyed the place where the Muggle lived. This place was once called London. Now London was a city destroyed (for muggles) and a paradise (for wizards) at a time. It was Harry's act that sparked the Great Muggle Magic War.

This war lasted only a year. Thanks to the progress made by the wizards in understanding their powers and genetics, they managed to reach a large population equal to 1/10 of the world population. They then used their powers to take control of governments and subject muggles. At least there was no more purism. If we were Magic, then we were a 'Noble', while Muggles were 'commoners' and 'servants'. Obviously, Harry was chosen to lead the war (despite his initial refusal) and ended up being named 'Emperor of Tellus', Tellus being the name given by the wizards to the Earth.

For a full year, Harry then formed his own heir to take his place, Marvolo (in honor of Tom who was a victim of Dumbledore's machinations) Albus (He still wanted to honor his maternal great-grandfather, yes, Dumbledore was Lily Evans's grandfather) Arcturus (To respect the Black tradition) Peverell (Neville and Harry decided to take the family name Peverell, one of the only names they had in common, the other being Black). Marvolo Albus Arcturus Peverell, a 126 year old green-eyed blond. Well, Harry and Neville had other kids.

There was Liliane Andromeda Peverell, a 121-year-old blue-eyed redhead. Perceval Sirius Peverell and Frank Orion Peverell, brunet twins with blue eyes (blue and green), 111 years old. And finally, the last, Libra Alice Peverell, 56 years old. Harry and Neville had five children together, and of course Harry was the one who carried the five children. After all, he was a bearer, a rare thing among wizards. Another special thing about Harry Potter, or rather, Hadrian James Regulus Peverell.

Like him, Neville had ceased to be old but unfortunately, immortal does not mean invincible and the use of the Philosopher's Stone (Nicolas Flamel was not stupid enough to make only one and offered one to Harry after the war to thank him) significantly increases regeneration but does not protect from death.

"You know, I'm surprised your kids did not come to see you leave," Ron said then to change the subject.

"I think that basically they do not have the courage to see their old father leave the place, and do not forget to give my crown to my son once I have crossed the Veil. Emperor Marvolo. Tom must turn in his grave! "Harry exploded, laughing.

Ron burst out laughing with Harry before smiling sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, are you sure you know what's waiting for you on the other side?" Ron asked.

Harry waved his hand, revealing Ignotus Peverell's Invisibility Cloak around him while wishing it to remain visible. He already had the Resurrection Stone of Cadmus Peverell on his right ring finger on his wedding ring and the Elder Wand of Antioch Peverell in his right hand.

"One day, an old man told me that Death was nothing more but our next Great Adventure, and if this Veil is really Death, then I'm just heading to my next Great Adventure. I'm ready, "Harry said before carefully removing his crown to give to Ron.

Ron nodded slowly before wiping a few treacherous tears running down his face. Harry gave him a small smile, checked that he still had the Philosopher's Stone in his right pocket with his shrunken trunk and crossed the Veil with a big smile.

 **31/07 / -8023**

 **Atlantis, Lantea Prime, Pegasus Galaxy,**

Harry's eyes widened. The last thing he remembered was going through the Veil, a huge pain, a giant skeleton bowing to him and nothing.

"Ah, you're awake, I'm wondering how you did it to get to my lab, anyway, my name is Janus, nice to meet you," a man with blond curly hair and blue eyes laughing.

Harry noticed that the latter had exclaimed in Old Latin, the predominant language of the wizards. He gave her a big smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Hadrian James Regulus Peverell, nice to meet you, if I may, can I know where I am?" Asked Harry.

Janus looked at him strangely.

"Weird, you had to have a trauma ... Well, you're in my lab in the East Wing of Atlantis, and if you can get up, I'll ask you to follow me to the Council Room. An impromptu and mysterious arrival intrigued the rest of the Council, not to mention the mysterious human woman we saved from a shuttle into orbit, "Janus exclaimed.

Harry just nodded before getting up. He noticed that these clothes had not changed and that he had everything on him. He then quietly followed the blond, rushing to see all the advanced technology around him. He was amused to notice that he was perfectly capable of reading everything that was written. Had he arrived in the future? A parallel dimension where wizards had managed to develop an extraordinary technology?

He did not have much time to think about it before he was led into a room where there was a large room with several men and women around a table and a woman looking lost in the center. Janus motioned for him to stand near the woman.

"We welcome you to Atlantis," exclaimed Moros, the High Councilor and leader of the Atlantis Council.

"Thank you," the woman exclaimed, bowing respectfully.

Harry noticed that the latter had spoken in English. Seeing no seats for him, Harry waved his hand, revealing a beautiful chair on which he sat. He noticed the astonished looks of the Atlanteans (What name was he going to give them?) And muggle.

"I thought I'd conjure an armchair, after all you really did not have the decency to offer us, and I would not propose any to that _Serva homina_ ," Harry said.

If the muggle did not understand the last two words, it was not the case of the others.

"This woman is a servant? Intriguing," said Janus.

"Servant, you called me a servant, how dare you?" Began the Muggle.

Not wanting to hear it, Harry waved his hand to silence her. The human remained quiet.

"Fascinating, tell me, where are you from?" asked one of the advisers.

"Well, I'm from Tellus, which you probably should also know as Terra, and for your information, I'm Hadrian James Regulus Peverell, Tellus's First Emperor," Harry exclaimed proudly.

The counselors looked at each other apprehensively, which intrigued Harry. For her part, the Muggle had become white.

"What year are you coming from, Emperor Hadrian?" Asked Moros.

Finding the odd question, Harry decided to launch a **Tempus** . He opened his eyes when he saw the date.

"Well, I'll say I'm exactly 10,154 from the future, it's a bit odd that your technology is more advanced than ours, so what could have happened so that we would lose all our technology." Harry replied.

The counselors looked at each other again before nodding.

"We have the answer to that, you have arrived in a time of great misfortune and we were preparing to leave Atlantis for Tellus leaving our technology behind to flee our enemies, the Wraiths. At least we are reassured to know that we managed to perpetuate our race, and from what we could see, to improve our powers, "said a woman named Melia.

Harry nodded.

"The Wraiths?" He asked.

"A semi-human vampiric species that originated from a parasitic insect that managed to take control of one of our own before they reproduced, they managed to besiege us and despite our technological superiority, beat us. There are thousands of Wraiths for one of us, we are outnumbered, "explained Moros.

"Why do not you use spells of destruction? I'm sure a good **Fiendfyre** or **Avada Kedavra** will be perfect, "says Harry.

"Could we have an example?" Asked one of the advisers.

Harry nodded before conjuring two rabbits. He threw an **Avada Kedavra** on the first and a **Fiendfyre** on the second.

"It's impossible to resist these spells, as they literally destroy the souls of the victims." Harry explained.

The counselors seemed impressed as the still silent muggle moved away from him with fright.

"Unfortunately, we have not developed such powers yet, if that were the case, our enemies would have been defeated for a long time, but it is reassuring to know that our descendants have achieved such control over their powers. I'll even say that some of your prowess goes beyond what you can do after the climb. Fascinating, "Janus exclaimed with an excited smile.

"What about the Muggle? I mean, what's she doing here? "Asked Harry curiously.

He removed the spell of silence and the latter, after regaining composure, decided to explain what had happened.

Harry was surprised to learn that the muggles had discovered Atlantis while managing to hide it from wizards. He found his story weird. If these Muggles had access to such technology, then the wizards would not have managed to conquer their world with such ease. He remarked aloud. It is then that Janus bleaches before jumping on the spot.

"I have the answer, you appeared in front of the experimental dimensional arch built a thousand years ago, I should have known it, it was so obvious, you are the descendant of ours having crossed this ark. Seven hundred years ago when we wanted to see if it was possible to change dimension, never having returned, we decided to close the project, "explained Janus.

Moros got up then.

"Janus, can you check his family tree?" Moros asked.

Janus nodded before approaching Harry with a tablet. He pulled out a small object that a few drops of blood to Harry. The latter played the game, wishing to know where Moros was coming from. Janus smiled at the result.

"Well, my congratulations Moros, Hadrian here is your descendant, and mine too, what a joy, I knew that sending my son to the other side of the gate was a good idea," Janus exclaimed. .

Harry blinked several times. He was with his ancestors ...

"It also means that time passes differently in this dimension, if for us it is only seven hundred years but ten thousand years for you ... That means that time is running fourteen times faster there."says Janus.

There were other conversations of this kind, Moros and Janus being delighted to hear that they had a descendant. The tests revealed that Harry was 100% Lantean with a brain activity of 98%. Surprisingly, his body was adapted to a major brain activity without it failing. This explained why wizards were no longer ascending.

After Catherine Weir's explanation (the muggle's name), Harry offered to stay on Atlantis to wait for this famous expedition. At first he had trouble convincing his ancestors, but they ended up abdicating. Janus then gave him access to one of the Receptacle of Knowledge containing everything they knew. He took the opportunity to show him the _Potentia_ Room so that Harry could change the _Potentias_ to keep the shield and the hydroponic farm so he could feed himself. Finally, Janus showed him a stasis room so that Harry could stay in stasis when he did not want to stay awake. After all, 10,000 years without doing anything is not very interesting.

Before leaving, Janus still amused himself by showing a room with computers that allowed Harry to control planets like a simulation game. Janus revealed to him that it was an idea of Moros, the latter considering that humans were their creation and that they could play with them. Harry found it very amusing.

It was then that they all left Atlantis, leaving Harry alone. (The Muggle accompanied the lanteans). Harry explored the city, played a little and spent his time in stasis. Until…


	22. Info

**Hello people,**

 **I'm actually moving out of New Caledonia and going to France. As I'm moving out, I'm selling my computer thus I can't update anymore until I buy a new computer in France (no before the 26th Oct) so I shan't be updating for a moment =/ Though I can still answer and read fictions as I got an Ipad but I don't know how to write a chapter with it :s**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	23. Terracotta Army (HP)

**I decided to write this idea on my ipad, so here's this little idea, hope you like it. Thanks for the tip x)**

* * *

07/31/1995

Harry Potter was quietly watching the stretch in front of him. An expanse of statues. Statues of knights and soldiers of all kinds.

All this after reading a history book that belonged to his cousin Dudley. The history book dealt in part with the history of China and of course with its wonders including the Great Wall of China, and above all, the Terracotta Army. Harry had thought back to this legend that the Terracotta Army was an immortal army waiting to be woken up by its emperor in order to conduct his battles.

And that gave Harry a fantastic idea, especially after Diggory's death and the rebirth of the other Dark Tosser, Voldewhore. What if Harry did the same thing? And if he also built an army of statues able to fight for him? To defend him? To obey the least of his orders? But how ? It was then that he received a message from Griphook, his account manager.

Indeed, following his forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was declared emancipated and therefore, adult. This allowed him to obtain his titles. Oh, the number of titles he had been quite exceptional, according to the goblins anyway. Yes, Harry had several titles, without knowing it. He reads the parchment again in his hands.

 **Name:**

 **Harold James Potter**

 **Families:**

 **Potter - Peverell - Black - Gryffindor- Slytherin - Priamos**

 **Titles:**

 **Prince-Heir** **of Troy (Priamos)**

 **Crown Prince of the Eastern and Western Roman Empire (Priamos)**

 **Crown Prince** **of Camelot** **(Priamos / Peverell)**

 **Crown Prince of Gwent (Gryffindor)**

 **Crown Prince of Northumbria (Slytherin)**

 **Lord (Potter)**

 **Heir (Black)**

 **Prince**

 **Lordships:**

 **-Head of the Most Archaic and the Most Royal House of Priamos (Maternal)**

 **-Head of the Most Archaic and the Most Royal House of Peverell (Paternal / Maternal)**

 **\- Head of the Most Ancestral and the Most Royal House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **\- Head of the Most Ancestral and the Most Royal Slytherin House (Maternal / Conquest)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancestral and the Most Noble House of Black (Paternal / Godfather)**

 **\- Head of the Most Ancestral and the Noblest Potter House (Paternal)**

Obviously it was a great revelation for Harry to learn all these things. He asked the goblins about the origin of the Priamos family and was surprised to learn that Priamos was referring to the descendants of Priam, the ancient King of Troy. He also learned that Caesar, who set up the Roman Empire was in fact the descendant of Creusea, the son of Priam. He also learned that Romulus, the last Western Roman Emperor, fled to Britain following the fall of Rome, where he later founded the Kingdom of Camelot and took the name of Pendragon.

He also discovered that the famous Excalibur also known as Caledfwlch was in fact the Caesar's sword handed down from generation to generation and planted in a rock by Romulus when he came to seek refuge in Great Britain.

He also discovered that Lily Evans was actually the descendant of Margus Gaunt, an exiled squib of the Gaunt family two centuries ago. He discovered, again thanks to the goblins, that the Gaunt were the descendants of Slytherin, and at the same time of Ethelfrith, the founding King of Northumbria. For their part, the Potters were the last descendants of Godric Gryffindor who was himself the last descendant of Caradoc Freichfras, the Founding King of the Kingdom of Gwent.

Unfortunately for Harry, all these Kingdoms were extinguished, so he had only worthless titles, if not for Purebloods. On the other hand, he had inherited the Vaults. Vaults filled to the brim with gold. And of course, Harry used that gold to convince the goblins to build his huge army while vowing not to use it to directly besiege the goblins. The exchange was swift, and in exchange for half his gold, the goblins agreed to build an army of one million enchanted statues to resist most spells.

And now, here he is in front of his huge army with Ragnok, the leader of the Gringotts Bank.

"Satisfied?" Asked the goblin.

Harry looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see that right now," he replied before looking at the statues.

" **Piertotum** **Locomotor,** " he incanted, raising his wand.

It was then that, before his wondering eyes, the statues became animated before they put themselves on guard in front of their master. Ragnok walked over to Harry.

"As agreed, an army of one million statues, three hundred thousand knights, three hundred thousand halberdiers, one hundred thousand horsemen, and three hundred thousand archers with an inexhaustible quantity of stone arrows. And of course, Runes soaked with magic with goblin enchantments so that they could animate the statues for a total of five hundred years. ", announced the goblin with some pride.

Harry nodded slowly, still in shock. He did not think he could, and yet he was now at the head of the greatest magical army of all time. An army capable of conquering the entire magical world if he desired. A sadistic smile was revealed on his face.

"It's time to show Dumbledore, Voldemort and all those other pathetic wizards who I really am, what do goblins think, are they ready to accompany me in this new era?" Asked Harry.

Ragnok gave him a bloodthirsty smile.

"As if we were going to miss such an opportunity, I feel, Prince Harold, that we are going to accomplish great things together," Ragnok replied.


	24. Hadrianidas Menethil of Kirin'Tor

**Another HP x WC idea, quite different. Antonidas (quite young) adopt Harry.**

* * *

 **01/11/1981**

Petunia Evans looked at the child, a little over a year old, in her arms. Hadrian James Potter said Harry Potter. Her nephew. And most importantly, the son of her freakish sister, Lily Potter née Evans.

She had come an hour ago with her husband and two children, Hadrian and Eldric Potter. She briefly explained to her that her son Eldric Potter was the vanquisher of the other Dark Freak and that she and her husband had to leave Harry to care for Eldric. Dumbledore was confident that Voldemort would come back to life or something like that. In short, her sister DEARED abandon her FREAKISH PROGENITURE in her NORMAL home with her NORMAL husband and her NORMAL son. Without even giving them money to deal with the horrible offspring.

Petunia did not know what to do. On one hand, she already hated the child in her arms, knowing that he would be as freakish as his parents are. But on the other hand, she was sad for him, as he too was abandoned by Lily Evans ...

She put the child on the table to get a glass of water. It was then that she felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned around. The baby was shining. He was shining! She did not even have time to scream that he disappeared in an explosion of bright light. Petunia caught her breath before shrugging her shoulders. At least she did not have to choose anymore. At worst, if her sister came back, she would have to tell her that the kid died of a strange disease. She vaguely remembered a certain illness called Dragon Pox who had supposedly killed the parents of her sister's freakish husband. It was a perfect excuse.

 **Year 571 of the King's Calendar (-21 before Opening of the Dark Portal)**

Antonidas Menethil was staring at the baby with shock. He, who was quietly drinking a glass of wine after being named the youngest ruler of the Kingdom of Kirin'Tor and the Council of Six in Dalaran, was now looking at a child who had appeared in his room at the top of the Purple Citadel of Dalaran. An impenetrable Citadel, protected by thousands of enchantments and runes.

He blinked a few times while looking at the young toddler? Yes, it was a toddler. If he could get up, it was because he was a toddler. He sat back on his chair, still in shock.

It was probably the last thing he expected. A child appearing suddenly in front of him, in his private quarters. And yet, he had experienced extraordinary things in thirty years.

Son of Menedas Menethil, himself the son of King Terenas I Menethil and younger brother of King Parethas Menethil, Antonidas was the only cousin of the current King of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, Terenas II Menethil, son of Parethas Menethil. Born in 541 of the King's Calendar, the latter demonstrated from an early age incredible abilities in magic. This earned him an apprenticeship at his fifth birthday in Dalaran, the capital of the Magocrate Kingdom of Kirin'Tor.

He proved to the rest of the world that he was an outstanding mage, and at only twelve years of age he developed his first thesis, " _The Ramifications of refined Reverse Time Travel Phenomena into Quantifiable Magical Practice_ " which earned him the Kirin'Tor sash of Supreme Acumen, the highest possible honor for a mage. He was then described as a prodigy of magic and received the title of Master Arcanist. Following this, he quickly developed his skills in several magical domains, be it Conjuration, invocation, abjuration, alteration, divination etc. He even developed an interest in Pyromancy, Aquamancy, and to a certain extent, Necromancy.

He acceded to the Council of Six at the age of only sixteen after obtaining his Archmage title. It was during this period that he became friends with Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider, having himself the title of Archmage and being a member of the Council of Six for two centuries. Surprisingly, the latter had never sought to seize political power and become the leader of the Council.

He then revealed to Antonidas that he had no desire to lead and that he sincerely hoped that his father would have another heir to take care of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Antonidas also discovered that Kael'Thas was a Blood Mage. He then taught Antonidas certain things, explaining to him that unlike its name, Blood Mage did not mean that he bathed in blood or drank it. In fact, the principle was to use Blood as a Catalyst to unleash our full power and to multiply by ten the power of a mage. This magic allowed to be a Pyromaniac Master and even to invoke a phoenix.

And it was finally at the age of thirty that Antonidas, with the support of Kael'Thas, became the leader of Kirin'Tor. Unofficially, he was the King-Mage of Kirin'Tor. And while celebrating his victory with a glass of wine, he ended up with a kid ...

He sighed before taking the child in his arms, the latter having approached him.

"Well, it's not every day that a child appears in front of me - let's see who you are," Antonidas exclaimed with a big smile.

He then cast a paternity spell on the child, making several sentences appear in front of him in the air.

 **Name:**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Son of:**

 **-Lord James Charlus Potter (Localization: Other Universe)** **(Pure-Blood)**

 **-Lady Lily Janice Potter born Evans (Location: Other Universe)** **(Half-blood)**

 **Race:**

 **Human (80%)**

 **Veela (10%)**

 **Celestial (10%)**

 **Status:**

 **Pure blood**

The Mage's eyes widened. The child came from another universe? But how was that possible? He caught his breath as he watched the child. He could easily feel a strong magical power in the child, a power exceeding his own, which was normally impossible. And yet, it explained how the child had managed to transcend the Universes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Antonidas asked aloud.

"Da ... daddy!" Shouted the child, smiling heavily.

Antonidas frowned before smiling. He must have looked like the father of the child. He had an idea, an idea that came from Kael'Thas himself. The latter had explained to him that there were several magical rituals allowing a mage to adopt an orphan through Blood Magic, and obviously, he was happy to explain the ritual to Antonidas.

Indeed, Antonidas had revealed that he was not interested in romantic relationships and / or sexual, so he was unlikely to reproduce and have a child. And Kael'Thas explained this ritual to him so that he could have his own child by adopting an orphan. After all, there was orphans everywhere. The Mage then went to a cabinet in which was the vial Kael'Thas had given him. A vial in which was a potion of adoption with a few drops of his blood.

Still having the child in his arms, he opened the cabinet, retrieved the vial, and without losing a moment, he made the child drink it. The latter threw himself on it, he must surely be thirsty.

"Hm ... You will have to change your name, after all, the Menethil have a tradition of having a name that ends in –as. I know, you will now be Hadrianidas Menethil, son of Antonidas Menethil and second Prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, "exclaimed Antonidas, hugging the child, now with blue eyes.

The toddler just shouted for joy before falling asleep, tiring.


	25. Hadrianidas Menethil of Kirin'Tor II

**Hello everybody, here's the second part of my Harry is Antonidas' son ;) enjoy**

* * *

 **Year 571** **to 616** **of the King's Calendar** **(-21 before Opening the Black Portal to 24 after opening the Black Portal)**

Hadrianidas Menethil's life was very exciting. Not only because of his adoption but also his place of living, his genealogy and just the world he had joined.

He was first introduced to his great-uncle in the 4 th degree, King Terenas Menethil II. The king , freshly married, was delighted to hear the news. Still having no descendants, he was reassured to know the lineage of the Menethil, and thus the Royal lineage, assured. The royal court of Lordaeron was more surprised when they learned of Hadrianidas' fantastic magical ability.

They did not learn it from the mouth of the Archmage, but rather by an action of the young child. Indeed, the latter thirsty managed to levitate to him a glass of water, all under the shocked eyes of the nobles present and the delighted look of Antonidas. Since that day, Hadrianidas was predicted to a most legendary future.

In the year 578, the Archmage decided to make his own son his apprentice. He began to teach him the basics of elemental magic in Dalaran. The latter showed a great ability to master the art of magic. He could levitate objects, move them by thought but also conjure his own food. So much so that apart from Antonidas and other Archimages, no mage could teach him anything.

He published at the age of eleven his thesis dealing with the possibility of a multiverse. "The ramifications of inter-universe travel by means of an unquantifiable magical phenomenon". Which earned him the sagacity scarf like his father by being the youngest mage having published a thesis.

In the year 588, following the birth of Arthas Menethil, Hadrianidas, nicknamed by his relatives "Harry" Was then titrated by his Grand Uncle as Second Prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. This choice was made to follow Harry's appointment as the youngest Master Arcanist at the age of nineteen. Indeed, he studied the arts of the arcane while deepening Conjuration and Illumination, choosing to follow the path traced by his father.

It was in the year 591 that he joined the Council of the Six as Kirin'Tor Archmage thanks to the votes of Kael'Thas, Antonidas and Ansirem Runeweaver. He then came to replace Kel'Thuzad, Archmage banished from Kirin'Tor as a result of his extensive studies of necromancy and his obsession with this forbidden art.

In the year 592, he joined the Karazhan Tower to learn about the Tirisfal Guardian. He learned that the latter was still driving back apprentices, the last of whom was Khadgar. As a result of this, and after developing a mastery of the arts of the mind, he discovered that a monster was hiding inside the guardian's body. He decided to inform the Council of Six who decided to force the guardian to accept Khadgar as an apprentice in order to force a transfer of power.

As a result of Khadgar's Apprentice's request for help in 595, Harry joined the young mage in Stormwind to confront the now-insane guardian burrowing into the cursed Tower. Thanks to Harry, they easily got rid of the possessed mage and the responsible orc, Gul'dan. Harry then decided to retrieve the latter's staff in order to place it safely in the magical vaults of Dalaran. He could not, however, prevent the assassination of King Llane Wrynn (his distant cousin) but managed to evacuate most of the city of Stormwind by maintaining a portal between the city and Dalaran. This strongly strengthened his position in the Council of Six.

He then participated in the defence of Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas and Dalaran following the invasion of the Horde. He will be the main protagonist of the defeat of the Horde as a result of their abandonment by Gul'dan.

In the year 612, Harry acquired, with the approval of the Council of Six, Aluneth. It took only three days to master the staff with perfection and to submit the prisoned entity. He participated in the defence of Dalaran in the year 613, narrowly saving several mages including his father of the blade of Frostmourne.

It was Harry who led the attacks when Kel'Thuzad summoned the Burning Legion demons, and thanks to his magic and Aluneth's magic, he was able to prevent the destruction of Dalaran by erecting a protective dome around the city, preventing demons and enemies to enter. This earned him the title of Kirin'Tor Leader and Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron as a result of Arthas' treachery.

In the year 614 , after the destruction of the Burning Legion in Azeroth, the Council of Six helped the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas restore their former glory. It was then that Harry decided to sacrifice the immense power of Aluneth to restore the Sunwell. This earned him the title of "Saviour of Quel'Thalas" As well as "Prince Of the High Elven Kingdom" after a blood pact made with Kael'Thas Sunstrider.

It was during the same year that he decided to help Sylvanas Windrunner recover the land of Lordaeron by chasing the Lord Balnazzar Dread and the remaining members of the Burning Legion. Once that was done, he eliminated with the help of the Kirin'Tor the Forsaken. After knocking Sylvanas out. He then took the latter to the Sunwell to use the magic to bring her back to life. At the greatest shock of all, she married King Kael'Thas Sunstrider, becoming Harry's sister-in-law. They had a son together, whom they named Haristeran in Harry's honour.

Night Elves reached the coast of Lordaeron then in full restoration looking for a notorious criminal, Illidan Stormrage. During their passage, an attack of escaped demons took place, causing the priestess Tyrande Whispering to fall into a river. Harry then decided to help the elves capture this dangerous individual. As a result, he discovered that Tyrande was trapped around the last demon camp and came to her rescue with the help of Malfurion and Illidan. After that, Illidan fled to the Outland through a portal, closely followed by Maev. A few weeks later, nagas infiltrated deeper Dalaran to join an old gate leading to the Outland. This portal was closed by Harry and Antonidas.

Several years passed then. Harry, with the help of Malfurion and the Elven Druids, purifies the Tirisfal clearings of undead stain, thus rebuilding Lordaeron's Kingdom. Thus in the year 618 of the King's Calendar, Hadrianidas Menethil was crowned King of Lordaeron by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, the latter having survived the scourge by taking refuge as many members of the Church of Light and the Order of the Silver Hand in Dalaran. However, he kept control of Kirin'Tor. He was also crowned King of the Magical Kingdom of Kirin'Tor after a vote of the Council of Six, a vote proposed by none other than Antonidas.

Harry then came to the aid of the Kingdom of Stormwind after the disappearance of his cousin, King Varian Wrynn. He also decided to reconquer the ancient human kingdoms. Thus he sent a large army to Arathi to reconquer the land of his ancestors, thus emptying the town of Stromgarde of these illegal occupants in order to put back on the throne his cousin, Prince Galen Trollbane. The latter later swore a vow of obedience and vassalage to Harry.

However, Harry did not stop there and took advantage of it to attack the Alterac Realm, then bringing Katrana Prestor's deception to light. After the reconquest of the Kingdom of Alterac and his integration into the Kingdom of Lordaeron (the last heirs were dead), he joined with several wizards and knights Stormwind to unveil the fraud of Katrana Prestor. He thus confronted the woman who turned out to be Onyxia, the Mother of the Brood of the Black Dragons and Deathwing's daughter, the Aspect of the Corrupted Earth. The latter then escaped to Kalimdor and Varian Wrynn was brought back to Stormwind by Valeera Sanguinar, a High Elf assassin. Together, they went to Kalimdor to kill Onyxia.

As a result, Harry went to Theramore with Kael'Thas, Galen and Varian to participate in a Peace Council with Thrall and Jaina. Unfortunately, Garona the half-orc was bewitched by Cho'gall and attempted to murder Harry and Varian, ending the talks.

Harry and Antonidas visited the Draeneis who arrived in Azeroth at Azur Mist. They quickly became friends with the prophet Velen and discovered that High Elf traitors, named Blood Elves, were responsible for their arrival. It was then that Harry learned of the existence of a pocket of Elves who had been convinced by demons to join them during the period without Sunwell. The latter had apparently managed to join the Outland under the orders of traitor Darkhan Drak'thir. The reaction was immediate, and after the Burning Legion opened the Dark Portal, Harry sent a gigantic army along with Quel'Thalas in the Outland to eliminate the threat and help the Draeneis.

The campaign was swift and the demons decimated as was the traitor Illidan Stormrage. Maïev was released by a squadron of Dalaran mages led by Archmage Khadgar, who had been living in Outland since the closing of the portal under Harry's orders. They discovered the former Kirin'Tor camp and Harry was able to save Archmage Vargoth from his prison.

A council was then organized between the Kingdoms of Stormwind, Darnassus, Exodar, Lordaeron-Kirin'Tor, Stromguard, Khaz-Modan and Quel'Thalas. The purpose of this council was to define the Leader of the Alliance, and it was Hadrianidas Menethil who was appointed Supreme Leader of the Alliance with the votes of the Elves (all together) and Stromgarde. Following this vote, Harry organized a massive operation to recapture Gnomeregan to restore the Kingdom of the King of the Gnome Mekkanivelle.

A year later, in the year 619, Arthas reappeared as Lich King. He attacked the Kingdoms of Lordaeron and Orgrimmar. He then sent a large cohort of Death Knights to attack the eastern edge of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Knights were defeated by Tirion Fordring, then named Generalissimo of the Order of the Silver Hand by Alonsus Faol. He managed to free the Death Knights who then joined the Alliance and the Horde. It was a repentant Darion Mograine who prostrated himself before his King, Hadrianidas Menethil. The latter was absolved of his crimes on the condition of leading the attack against the Lich King in Northrend.

A vast attack was then launched in Northrend by the Alliance and the Horde. After a whole year, the Lich King was definitively defeated and the undead of Azeroth were eradicated but the Death Knights. Unfortunately, this era of peace did not last with the advent of Deathwing. The latter was finally defeated, but the Dragon Aspects lost most of their powers, leaving the mortals to rule Azeroth. This event restored links with the Kingdom of Gilneas, then affected by the curse of the Worgen. King Genn Greyhead thanked Harry for his help and agreed to join the Alliance.

However, tensions developed between the Horde and the Alliance after Garrosh Hellscream was appointed Horde leader. The latter managed to develop a destructive bomb based on a Mana Bomb used by traitor Elves from Outland. He then annihilated Theramore, and Harry then decided to unleash the all-powerful Alliance on the Horde.

They discovered the continent of Pandaria, and Harry went personally to Pandaria to lead his troops and rescue Anduin Wrynn, his nephew. He managed to integrate part of the Pandaren population into the Alliance and fought the Pandaria's Sha. After the destruction of the Valley of the Eternal Spring by Garrosh Hellscream, Harry led the assault against the latter, then capturing him with Jaina Proudmore, Kael'Thas and Sylvanas Sunstrider and Varian Wrynn. He then confronted Thrall and Vol'jin before deciding to set up a trial for Garrosh's crimes. Unfortunately, the latter escaped through a temporal fault and joined the Horde of OutreTerre.

These events forced the Alliance and the Horde to a truce to cross a dimensional portal leading to Draenor's alternative past, Ancient Outland. They fought demons and orcs before submitting Garrosh Hellscream once and for all. It was then that Harry faced one of his greatest enemies, Gul'dan. The fight was titanic, not to mention the arrival of Archimonde. The latter then managed to kill Antonidas who was far too tired. It unleashed Harry's anger, which pulverized the demon before crying over his father's death. He decided to retrieve his staff in order to use it.

It was in the year 624, after his return to Azeroth that Harry discovered thanks to Khadgar the return of the Burning Legion. He then acceded to Varian's request to lead the first assault, which led to his death, with Harry remaining in Lordaeron to mourn. This news hurt Harry deep in his heart, and he decided to launch the biggest attack on the Broken Isles.

Thus a gigantic fleet of human and elven ships and also flying machines went to these islands. The Alliance then came to Suramar and met the Shal'dorei said "Nightbornes". Harry then reached an agreement with the first arcanist Thalyssra and attacked the City of Suramar with the full power of the Alliance, killing Gul'dan and successfully integrating the Suramar people into the Alliance. The latter were even more in agreement when they met their cousins Kal'doreis (Night Elves) and Quel'doreis (High Elves). Thus Thalyssra was named Queen of Shal'doreis and swore a magical vow of fidelity to Hadrianidas and his descendants, the Menethil.

Later, the Alliance and the Horde fought together the demons of Sargeras' Tomb with Illidan, then delivered. Together, they created a space breach leading directly to Argus to fight the demons. They killed Kil'Jaeden in nothingness once and for all while the titans used their powers to neutralize Sargeras. Thanks to the intervention of mages from all over the world, the Black Titan did not have time to plant his blade in Azeroth. The light had vanquished and Azeroth was finally free from demonic attacks.

However, it was not finished and a total war broke out between the Horde and the Alliance in the year 625. This war allowed to discover again the Kingdom of Kul'Tiras. After talks and various interventions, the Kul'Tiras Kingdom decided to reintegrate the Lordaeron Alliance under the command of Hadrianidas Menethil.

The war between the Alliance and the Horde lasted a decade. Harry eventually discovered that this war was being fuelled by Jaina Proudmore who harboured an endless hatred of orcs after the destruction of Theramore. Finding no other solution, Harry then locked Jaina in a magical prison before embarking on a peace treaty with the Thrall-led Horde.

The latter readily accepted, and so began a golden age throughout Azeroth. Various monuments were erected in honour of Hadrianidas Menethil, the one whom everyone considered as the great hero of Azeroth and the Guardian of Peace.

They discovered a few years later, deep in the ocean, the famous city of Naz'Jatar, near the Maelstrom. This is how Harry met Queen Azshara. Harry quickly realized that this Naga dreamed of only one thing, to find her beauty back. He then offered her a pact. He would find the solution to convert the naga into elves in exchange for their submission to the Alliance. The latter accepted after several months of reflection.

It was then that several decades passed in Azeroth while Azeroth healed of its wounds under the benevolent eye of Harry. Hadrianidas married in the 640 of King's Calendar Queen Azshara, who became Queen legitimate of the Kal'doreis and Shal'doreis. And in the year 643 was born Prince Antonidas Menethil II, Prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Magical Kingdom of Kirin'Tor and the Elven Kingdom of Suramar.

Several decades passed then. It was noticed that Harry had stopped aging at the age of 80. Despite his long white beard, his face had kept some form of youth, to the delight of Azshara. It was discovered later that it was both thanks to his genes (10% Celestial although we do not know what it is) but also thanks to his magic power.

At the dawn of his hundred years, a gigantic party was organized in Lordaeron to celebrate the centenary of the King. Twenty years later, Harry received a weird letter, magically appearing before him in incomprehensible language. Using a translation spell, he discovered that this letter was addressed to his former name, Harry Potter, and told him that he had been received at Hogwarts College.

He showed the letter to his wife, and she could not help but laugh as she read the letter. Who could invite an old man as a student to a college ? Especially the most powerful Archmage of Azeroth ?

However, Harry felt three years later an unknown magical aura surrounding him. Feeling back in his home world, he asked his wife not to worry, promising to open soon a portal between their two worlds. The latter just nodded before kissing him, leaving him after disappearing in a * plop * sound.

After all, Hadrianidas Menethil had never been mistaken, she could trust him.

* * *

 **31/10/1994**

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

At the end of a long moment, the last reliefs of the feast disappeared from the golden dishes which instantly recovered its brightness. The rumour of the conversation intensified, then gave way to a sudden silence when Dumbledore got up. At his side, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime seemed as tense and impatient as the others. Ludo Verpey, her radiant face, glanced winks at various students. Only Mr Crouch seemed indifferent. He seemed almost bored.

"That's it," said Dumbledore, "the Goblet is going to make a decision, I think it will take another minute, and when the names of the champions are announced, I'll ask the lucky ones to come here." and to regroup in the next room - he pointed to the door behind the teachers' table - where they will receive their first instructions. "

He took his wand and waved his hand. Immediately, all the candles were extinguished, except those which illuminated the interior of the hollowed pumpkins, and the Great Hall was plunged in the dim light. The blue, sparkling flames that burst forth from the Cup shone now with such brilliance that they almost hurt the eyes. Everyone was watching, waiting ... Some students were glancing at their watches ...

"Now," whispered Ron Weasley , sitting next to Eldric Potter .

Suddenly, the flames of the Goblet of Fire turned red again, throwing a shower of sparks. A moment later, a tongue of fire spurted out and a piece of blackened parchment fluttered through the air. The assembly held its breath. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length to read the name in the light of the flames, turned blue again.

"The Durmstrang champion," he announced loudly and clearly, "will be Viktor Krum."

Eldric watched Viktor Krum get up from the Slytherin table and head for Dumbledore from his left gait. He walked past the teachers' table and disappeared behind the door that gave access to the next room.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff said in a voice so loud that everyone could hear it distinctly despite the tumult of applause. "I knew you could do it!"

Silence returned and everyone turned their attention to the Cup whose flames glowed again. A second piece of parchment springs forth, projected by a tongue of fire.

"The champion of Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "will be a champion.

Delacour! "

"It's her, Ron!" exclaimed Eldric , as the girl who looked like a Veela rose gracefully, threw back her silvery-blond haircloth and advanced with an elegant gait between the tables of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Oh, look, there are some who are disappointed," Hermione said in the din of cheers, nodding to the other students of Beauxbatons.

"Disappointed" was an understatement, Eldric thought . Two girls had burst into tears, sobbing their heads in their arms.

When Fleur Delacour had disappeared in turn in the next room, the silence reigned again, but this time, the tension was such that one had almost the impression to be able to touch it of the finger. The next nominated champion would be Hogwarts ...

Once again the flames of the cup glowed red, sparks spouted out, a tongue of fire rose in the air and Dumbledore grabbed the third piece of parchment with his fingertips.

"The Hogwarts champion," he announced, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Oh no !" Ron exclaimed but no one but Seamus heard him.

The cheers that rose from the next table were too deafening. All of Hufflepuff's students had jumped up, screaming and stamping their feet, while Cedric, with a big smile , headed for the door behind the teachers' table. The applause in his honor lasted so long that Dumbledore had to wait for a long time before he could speak again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily when the din went out. "We now have our three champions, I'm sure I can count on each and every one of you, including the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, to give our champions all the support possible." you will help to Instaurate ... "

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking and everyone saw what had interrupted him. The fire of the Cup was red again. Sparks flew in all directions and a long flame suddenly burst forth, throwing a new piece of parchment.

With a gesture that seemed almost mechanical, Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the parchment between his long fingers. He held it at arm's length and read the name on it. He recognized the piece he had placed himself. A long silence settled, during which he continued to fix the parchment, all eyes turned towards him. Finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and read aloud:

" Eldric Potter."

A small smirk then appeared on the face of Eldric Potter who then came forward to the applause of the Gryffindors and his family . He had planned with his father to integrate his name into the competition, and he had succeeded. However, another parchment came out of the cup when he came near the cup. His breath cut off as he read the name over Dumbledore's shoulder. The latter then cried.

" Harry Potter. "

It was a real shock to the students, whether they were from Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Even the teachers were bewildered by Dumbledore's exclamation , especially Lily and James . After all, how was that possible, when Harry Potter had been missing for years?

It was then that the Goblet of Fire lit up and another parchment came out, shocking everyone, even Dumbledore. When he took the piece of paper, he widened his eyes.

"Harry Potter."

This time, a cacophony exploded in the room while Dumbledore tried to rack his brains. Who could put this second piece of paper ? Had he known, he would not give much trouble to put Harry's name. He did not see Alastor Moody's slight smile behind him.

It was then that a large portal appeared in the middle of the room. A sheaf of flame then shot out of the fire, heading towards the portal, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, an old man appeared, leaving the Portal with a quiet air. The latter watched the astonished audience before exclaiming.

" Who called me?"


	26. Harry Potter and the Dark Titan(HP X WC)

**Hey everybody. Here's an interesting story mixing HP and WARCRAFT world. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Year 32 after the Opening of the Dark Portal (Year 632 of the King's Calendar)**

While Sargeras had just planted his blade in extremis while being attracted by other titans to their seats, we could hear his cry resonate in space. Gradually, he felt weak before reaching the platform, put on his knees in front of his old "brothers".

"Release me! I order you to release me!" He asked in a hateful voice as he looked at the titans in turn before focusing on Aman'Thul. "You should be dead, miserable, release me!"

The eyes of the High Father of the Pantheon became sad before hardening. He shook his head in denial.

"You have fallen very low, Dark Titan, corruption has seized your being, and you are no longer the one we once proudly called" brother". What do you have to say before your punishment?" Aman'Thul asked.

The hatred in Sargeras' eyes faded for a moment. _Cannot they understand that my actions are necessary?_ _Without me, the old gods will corrupt everything and take control of the Universe._ _The only way is to burn everything so that they can never seize worlds._ That was his thought before a certain will took over, the flames of his eyes gushing more beautiful.

"Without me, you will die! The Legion is your only hope against the monstrosities hidden in the abyss! You have no chance, ungrateful! You should thank me for all that I have done, without me, the old gods would have managed to corrupt our creations! Our worlds! "spat the Dark Titan with hatred.

Despite all his might, despite his infinite armies, he had not managed to seize Azeroth or kill him. And above all, he had not managed to undo those abominations called Old Gods, their oldest enemy. For their part, the other Titans concerted their gaze before nodding in concert.

"Sargeras, you sowed discord in our ranks, destroyed millions or even billions of lives, and above all, you betrayed us, we were your brothers, you were MY brother, and yet, without even explaining the problem to us, without even warn us, you have decided to act alone by degrading our creations, corrupting them to make them thirsty monsters of power and fel to lead a war by believing you alone.

You were wrong, Sargeras. We would have helped you and tried to find a solution to this problem. You went so far as to kill Titans when in full conception, before their birth all that to avoid the propagation of the Old Gods. Yes, we have always known their existence, and you should have consulted us. But in your deepest mistake, you betrayed us to wage a war in your corner. And above all, you attacked us hoping to kill us to seize our powers.

But your intentions remained humble. That's why we decided not to destroy your existence. Instead, we ban you! Yes, and in a form more adapted so that you can never come back. ", Said Aman'Thul in a deep voice and without appeal.

Sargeras's eyes widened. So they were not going to kill him?

"Here is your sentence: You will be forever imprisoned in an unchangeable physical form before being banished to a different Universe. This Universe will be without Titans, without Gods and no one will be able to help you to come back. Farewell, my FORMER brother!" exclaimed Aman'Thul, standing up.

The titans also got up before pointing at Sargeras. Suddenly, rays of magic came out of their hands to hit the Dark Titan hard, the latter being paralyzed.

"No, you cannot!" He cried in despair.

The other titans ignored him and Sargeras' cries of pain could be heard throughout the entire Universe. Gradually, he shrieked, taking the form of a black diamond that gave the impression of sucking the light around it. A few seconds later, a portal opened in front of this diamond before absorbing it.

The titans sat on their thrones, exhausted by so much effort. The power of Sargeras was so huge that they had to use all their power to compress it in this form and send it to a different Universe.

"Are you sure he will never be able to come back?" Asked Aggramar, the Champion Titan.

This question was asked to Norgannon, the Guardian of Celestial Magic and Knowledge. This ritual had been entirely imagined by him, the latter being the holder of the knowledge of all the titans and secrets of the Arcane.

"The Multiverse is way too big for Sargeras to ever come back in. If he manages to free himself from his prison, the power to open a portal to another universe would not be within his reach, not to mention that he would be unable to find our universe among the multitude. To answer your question directly: No, he will never be able to come back, "replied the titan of knowledge.

The other titans looked at each other before nodding. Now that the traitor was no longer there, they would finally be able to start the great war against the Old Gods.

\Break/

 **07/26/1987**

 **4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England,**

As Vernon Dursley entered his house after parking his car, a smile appeared on his face. His gaze fell to his right hand where a signet ring proudly with a magnificent black diamond in its centre. Luckily, he had found this diamond right in front of his car three days ago. His father had been a jeweller, he had recognized the stone for what it was: one of the rarest diamonds in the world.

He was then eager to have it crimped to his gold signet ring that he had inherited from his father, himself having inherited it from his father, and so on. He was going to be able to show it to his clients and his boss, thus proving his social status, because after all, a black diamond was a real symbol of status that he expected to enjoy. He had just picked up his ring from the jeweller.

"He did not do his chores!"

These were the first words of his wife when he entered. The latter was very angry before showing him a piece of paper with the housework assigned to his nephew, Harry Potter. Every morning, Vernon wrote a list for the boy so he worked hard. After all, they were given the kid without asking for their opinion, without giving any financial compensation, and in addition, they refused to take it back.

"Boy, come here!" Shouted Vernon, taking the list, not noticing his wife's sadistic smile.

Harry had done all his work, but Petunia wanted to see her nephew suffer, so she lied. It was then that a little boy, as thin as a nail with hair in battle and a pair of round glasses approached. He wore old clothes that had previously belonged to Dudley, the latter having grown.

"Your aunt told me you were lazy ?" Vernon asked in a threatening voice.

Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"But ... But I did it all, Uncle Vernon," the boy replied, looking at his uncle with watery eyes.

Vernon's eyes widened in anger as his complexion turned purple.

"And you dare to lie to me? Little ungrateful," Vernon said before slapping Harry with his right hand.

That's when the incredible happens. Just as Vernon's signet touched the boy, Vernon took off and landed against the wall, lightly sounded. For her part, Petunia opened her mouth with terror before rushing to Vernon to help her get up, ignoring Harry for her husband's benefit.

As Vernon got up with the help of his wife, they heard a deep, rocky voice.

" **Interesting** **... I did not think I was going to be released so fast, it does not matter, this body will do.** "

The voice came from the boy. Vernon and Petunia blanched when they saw Harry's eyes. His eyes, usually bright green, were now replaced by orange flames.

"Who ... who are you?" Asked Petunia, recognizing that the monster in front of her was not her nephew.

" **Pathetic mortal, how dare you speak to me this way, you should get on your knees!** " The rocky voice replied.

Before Petunia or Vernon could answer, Harry shrieked briefly before his eyes changed color, turning red. Petunia's blood froze as she recognized the one in front of him.

"At _last, Potter's body is mine! It's time for you to suffer, Muggles!_ " Harry cried coldly with a sadistic smile.

He pointed to Petunia with his finger before shouting.

" _Crucio!_ "

Then a red spell went to the woman before she screamed in pain. Vernon wanted to intervene, but he was too much afraid of this monster in front of him. Fortunately, the spell only held for two seconds.

In turn, Harry screamed as he fell to the floor and held his head. Vernon and Petunia (who had just got up) decided to stay against the wall, glued to each other while observing the situation.

\Break/

 **In Harry's Mind,**

In Harry's mind, it was a whole different story.

When the ring came in contact with Harry, Sargeras, who was then a prisoner in the form of a black diamond, managed to leave the crystalline structure to infiltrate Harry's body. He had noticed a flaw in the boy's mind, which he decided to infiltrate. What was the surprise for Sargeras when he discovered that this "flaw" led to the boy's mind, and especially, that there were already two occupants in addition to the boy.

First there was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Before her was a man, or at least what looked like it, dressed in serpentine black. He was chained by the woman, the latter fully focused on the monster. Unfortunately, the woman's attention loosened when she noticed Sargeras' presence, thus unleashing the other.

It was then that a fight began between the three individuals. Unfortunately for him, Sargeras did not have his full power, probably due to the fact that he was in a reconstruction of a mind that was not his, therefore having no power.

The fight was fierce between the monster named Voldemort, the woman named Lily, and Sargeras. While Voldemort was casting green spells, the woman was jumping around and throwing red spells. For his part, Sargeras rushed at them with a representation of his sword. This body was his!

As they fought, their strength dwindled, progressively weakening them. But they were not alone. No, there was Harry, or rather, his magic. Taking advantage of the weakness of Voldemort and Sargeras (leaving Lily aside recognizing her wish to protect Harry), it immobilized them before absorbing them as it went. Lily's spirit began to smile before disappearing in a flight of butterflies.

\Break/

 **Back to Privet Drive,**

After a few minutes, Harry's screams dried up. Remaining on the ground, he growled before getting up. Petunia and Vernon, who had not moved, held their breath. When they saw Harry's eyes, they released him . His eyes were green, as usual.

"Harry?" Vernon asked carefully.

Looking up, Harry watched Vernon coldly. Vernon and Petunia stiffened.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, excuse me for the inconvenience and the few wounds you are wounded in. I can assure you that this will not happen again, as the entities that have seized my body are now completely absorbed.", exclaimed Harry in a cold voice with a small smile.

"I ... I see ..." Vernon answered, not knowing what else to say.

Harry nodded before looking around. He looked Vernon right in the eye.

"Uncle Vernon, I wish ... No ... I'm asking for Dudley's second room, I'm counting on you to empty it completely and properly furnished it," Harry asked.

The Dursley's eyes widened.

"How dare you ask for such a thing, you freak ?!" Petunia shouted, temporarily forgetting what had happened.

But Vernon had not forgotten his "flight". Being more intelligent than his wife, he decided to trick.

"My boy, we do not have the money to do that, your parents have not left us any pensions," Vernon said.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry thought. He had managed to absorb all of Sargeras's knowledge and incredible power. Unfortunately, this incredible power was largely blocked, both because Harry's body was not developed enough to receive it, just like his magical heart, but also because his magical maturity would only take place at 17 years old. He knew that because he had managed to absorb some bits of Voldemort's knowledge. The latter being a horcrux, and only a partial Horcrux that represented only 0.7% of Voldemort's soul, and therefore his knowledge. He had learned about the existence of Hogwarts, some magical theories and what a horcrux was. Nothing else.

He thought of his uncle before him before smiling. Harry's personality was slightly altered by that of Sargeras, he had developed a goal: Controlling the world, and later the Universe to ensure his supremacy and avoid a recurrence of what had happened with the titans. For that, he would need servants, and nothing better than a servant who follows faithfully by wish and not by fear. For that, he had to take advantage of the weaknesses of each one, exploit them as much as possible, as with the Eredars . And Vernon's was Greed.

"Give me a brick and I'll take care of this financial problem," Harry replied.

Frowning, Vernon picked up the only brick that had come out of the wall (probably due to the incredible shock) before giving it to Harry.

One of the few theories of magic learned through Voldemort was the one about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. According to this law, all matters can be transformed into another except gold, which cannot be created by magic (except with the Philosopher's Stone).Voldemort had thus discovered that everything was a question of power and that gold having unique and extraordinary properties, only a very powerful Mage could turn a material into gold.

Fortunately for Harry, Sargeras' power mingled with his was enough to change at least one gold object every three months. And that's what he was going to do. Once the brick in his hands, he concentrated. It was under the Dursley's dumbfounded eyes that the 2KG brick became a 2KG gold bar worth £18,686 .

Vernon and Petunia's eyes widened, but not for the same reason. While Petunia became white with fear, finding the act committed by Harry monstrous, Vernon thought otherwise. He had found the goose that lays the golden eggs, his future retirement! Harry had suddenly become the most important being in the world, and Petunia would learn this in the years to come.

"Will that be enough to cover my" fees "and provide my room? I'll be able to change a gold brick every three months," Harry offered, handing the ingot to Vernon.

Catching the gold object, Vernon's eyes filled with envy and greed. He knew the price of gold very well, and he knew that in his hands were over £ 18,000. If Harry were right, then he could have more than £ 72,000 a year thus more than his current pay of £ 40,000 a year.

"Widely, my son!" Vernon replied with a big smile.

Harry's eyes widened slightly in amazement at the sweet nickname he had always hoped to hear.

"What ?! But Vernon, let's see you can not accept the proposition of this freak!" Exclaimed Petunia.

The latter recoiled at seeing the murderous gaze of Vernon land on her.

"I forbid you to say that to Harry, never again, is that understood?", Vernon threatened.

Whitening, Petunia nodded quickly. She knew she had lost to Harry. Vernon loved money, and Harry could give it to him. Redirecting his gaze to Harry, Vernon spoke again.

"You'll have the best room my son, the best bed, the best linens, the most beautiful wardrobe, yes, a desk, toys, whatever you want!" Exclaimed Vernon cheerfully.

"Even a four-poster bed, like in knight's books?" Harry asked in a suddenly softer voice.

Vernon nodded with a big smile.

"Come on Harry, we're going to a furniture store right now, before we stop for an ice cream, you deserve it, and then we'll buy clothes, you deserve a lot better!", S exclaimed Vernon happily before leaving the room with Harry in his arms (and the Golden Bar).

Once they had left the house, Petunia sank to the ground. Her world had just collapsed around her. Picking up his breath, and headed for Dudley's second room to clean it. Her nightmare had just begun. May all wizards be cursed!


	27. Harry Potter the Isu (HP x AC:O)

**Hey people here's one of my ideas. A crossover of HP x (minor) Assassin's Creed (Odyssey) with Harry is a Isu !**

* * *

 **Unknown date**

 **Hell, Elysium, Palace of Persephone,**

The Elysium field was a paradise for heroes covered with glory and deserving. A place of beauty where flora and humans are in perfect harmony. And yet, despite the beauty of the place, the beauty of the palaces and the joy of its inhabitants, a person was sad, since his arrival.

It was none other than the leader of this place, the creator herself of the Elysium: Persephone.

Considered a goddess by the majority, the latter was in fact an Isu, the original race of the Earth. This race was endowed with six senses, which are touch, smell, sight, hearing, taste, and knowledge. A sense unique to her race, confering intelligence, knowledge, culture and powers beyond the understanding. With a simple wave of her hand she could manipulate the energy to kill or subdue her enemies.

Unfortunately for her, it was not enough. The latter was forcibly married to Hades, one of the most powerful Isu, imprisoning her forever in his kingdom: the underworld. Wishing then to seduce her, the latter gave her a piece of hell so that she could do what she wants: her own kingdom. This is how the Elysium, both Kingdom and Prison of Persephone, were born.

Fortunately for the latter, her mother Demeter sent him a maid and friend, Hecate. And for a while, she was the only true friend of Persephone, finally, until the arrival of another Isu.

It was Hermes Trismegistus , the Isu considered the most intelligent he is, able to create and invent objects beyond the understanding. His greatest creation was his staff, the Caduceus Trismegistus able to grant immortality to its bearer, providing strength, knowledge, courage and power. But this Caduceus was above all the greatest mathematical advance, a key to decipher the very fabric of reality, although we never know why Hermes refused to use it to prevent the Great Catastrophe that would put an end to the reign of the Isu.

The latter had decided, with the authorization of Persephone, to elect residence in the Elysium to implant his workshop. Slowly, but surely, Persephone and Hermes were getting closer, whether by the gifts of Hermes to impress Persephone or the attention he paid her. It ends in a forbidden relationship that has a consequence: a child.

Persephone eventually brought the birth of the child in the greatest secrecy, helped by Hecate. It was necessary to know that the Isu breed very rarely, being themselves immortal, not to mention their extremely low reproduction rate. This explained why Persephone refused to abort, despite the dangers for her child, whether from Hades or the other Isu of Eden.

So was born Ilios, meaning _Sun_ , as that's what he was for Persephone. Her own little sun in this cursed place that is the Elysium. Like her and Hermes, the child was born blond with his mother's lilac eyes. Not to mention the arabesques of light running through his body, a characteristic sign of the Isu.

And everything was going to change ...

"…I am sorry."

Hermes looked sadly at the woman he loved, the latter holding the baby in her arms while crying.

Unfortunately, Hermes had just concluded that their son would not survive the coronal mass ejection of the solar star called Sun. This inevitable event would radically reverse the poles of the planet, no longer protecting them from lethal radiation, which would cause earthquakes and explosions on a planetary scale. Evidently, they had managed to put in place mechanisms to protect themselves, but the child was far too young to survive the cosmic power of the sun.

"I refuse to let my son die!" Cried Persephone, getting angry.

In an act of rage, she killed a dozen human servants near them. Those who were not killed trembled in fear when they saw the rage of their goddess.

"I ... may have a possible solution," Hermes suggested, seeing his lover calm down.

Persephone looked at him, her eyes full of hope. Taking his breath, he began his explanation.

"As you know, my sceptre was invented to better understand the reality and be able to change it, but unfortunately I have never been able to do it, but I discovered using my sceptre and with the help of Minerva it's possible to access different ... dimensions. "Hermes began.

Persephone's eyes lit up with joy.

"We could leave, change of world and flee the catastrophe, I can ... flee this ... Prison?" She asked in a fast, hopeful voice.

Hermes shook his head as Persephone's shoulders slumped.

"I do not have the power to send us through a dimensional gap, according to my estimates, uniting our power, we would only be able to open a gap of 75 cm ... This is not enough for us, but ... "he continued looking at his son.

"But Ilios is only about 60cm tall," finished Persephone in his place.

Hermes only nodded, his eyes sad. For his part, Persephone started crying while cradling her child. Should she be greedy and keep the child with them for a few more months, leading to his death in the face of the disaster?

Or did she have to let him go, making sure he would live.

"No matter where we send him, our people will not exist, he could be our ... Renewal," Hermes suggested with a small smile.

Persephone's eyes lit up as she watched her child.

Could he be all Isu's hope? Their rebirth in a different world?

"We're going to do it, we need to prepare data caches ..." Persephone nodded.

Hermes smiled at her before hugging her.

"All will be well and I even convinced Poseidon to help us, the latter being in conflict with Hades, he accepted," Hermes informed him with a big smile.

The two lovers looked at each other, kissing their child for the last time.

08/26/1980

 **Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Wales,**

Lily Potter née Evans was kneeling before the little grave in front of her. As tears ran down her cheeks, she reads the epitaph.

 **Here lies**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Loved son who faced hardships ware before his time**

 **(07/31/1980 – 08/26/1980)**

Behind her were the marauders (except Peter Pettigrew, the latter on a mission we do not know where) and Albus Dumbledore. Everyone was crying, mainly James Potter and Sirius Black.

Harry James Potter was unfortunately born with some complications that Ste-Mungo's healers did not manage to cure. After several days of hardship, the child died following a very rare disease: _Magivacuum._ This incurable disease turned magic into poison, quickly killing the bearer.

"I'm really sorry, my boy," Dumbledore said sadly, looking at a crying James.

Albus had been looking for a cure for this illness, even asking for help from his mentor, Nicolas Flamel. However, his research was unsuccessful, Nicolas Flamel having himself sought for more than 200 years a cure for this disease, without success.

As James was about to answer, he was interrupted by a strange noise.

Everyone looked up to see a sort of golden portal over Harry's grave. Without losing a moment, Lily stepped back, frightened by this incongruous event.

After a few seconds, they saw a cube fall, closely followed by a pack that moved ... and cried? The portal closed.

Lily, hearing the cries of a child, rushed on the package under the alarmed cries of others. Her heart missed a beat when she saw a child ... a baby ... who was probably the age of her own who had just died.

"Lily, get away from that!" James shouted, unsheathing his wand.

Lily throwed her darkest glare to James, which made the marauders take a step back (but not Dumbledore).

"Lily, what is it, my dear girl?" Albus asked softly as he approached.

For answer, Lily smiled at him before showing him the package. It was a blond baby with lilac eyes with strange arabesques of light on the body.

"My little Harry ... you came back for me," Lily replied with a demented smile.

The marauders opened their eyes as Dumbledore's eyes shone.

 _All in all, the prophecy will be realized_ , thought the old man.


	28. Harry Potter orHelios ? (HP x AC:O)

**Hi people, here's another Harry Potter idea with a big part of Assassin's Creed (basically, no Templars or Assassins, just the Isu, Eden etc ...). Information:**

 **Alive! Potters, Neville! Bashing (rare), BISEXUAL HARRY, ISU! Harry, Wizards are Isu's Descendants, Bartemius! Alive and Political! Bartemius etc. Several changes, you will notice quickly.**

* * *

 **05 /08/1995**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey,**

"Are you ready?"

It was the voice of Vernon Dursley, the current director of Grunnings Drill, a company specializing in the manufacture of drills. The latter was in good health, sporting a thick moustache and short black hair.

"Coming !"

This response came from none other than his wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, a thin, long-necked woman wearing great-looking clothes and a necklace of shiny pearls. She was followed by two young boys.

The first was her son, Dudley Dursley. This 15-year-old boy was quite tall and muscular, having replaced his childhood fat with drawn muscles through wrestling and a lot of sport. He was the identical copy of his father, except that he had inherited the blond hair of his mother.

Finally, there was Harry Potter, their nephew. The latter had decided to spend his holidays with them, his parents being preoccupied with something else. He was tall enough with luminescent emerald green eyes with a thin barely perceptible golden outline. Blond and muscular, Harry Potter was the dream of all girls (and boys), although he was not very interested in relationships.

"Harry, don't you have any luggage?" Asked Vernon, slightly intrigued.

"I have it all in," Harry replied, showing a small box in his pocket. It was actually a shrunken trunk.

"Really practical, if only we could use magic to facilitate our deliveries, I can already imagine the time and transportation savings!" Smiles Vernon Dursley under the amused glances of Harry and Petunia.

"We should go now to be the first to register our luggage," Petunia offered.

Her husband nodded before leaving the house, closely followed by his family. Without losing a moment, they closed the house and took a taxi to London Heathrow Airport.

* * *

 **London Heathrow Airport,**

The Dursley and Harry arrived quietly arrived at the airport before heading to their departure lounge, not forgetting to have their luggage checked. For the occasion, Vernon had decided to take his family to visit Greece, travel in first class and Palace included.

Fortunately, Vernon was Grunnings' director with a very advantageous salary, not to mention that Harry had insisted on participating in the expenses that awaited his unexpected arrival. In total, Vernon had to spent more than £ 30,000 including palaces and excursions. Harry had contributed £ 15,000, or 4,000 gold Gallons from his Trust Vault at Gringotts, knowing that each year his vault was reset to 10,000G.

After a good hour of waiting in a VIP lounge reserved for the First Classes, they finally embarked towards the Athens Airport. It was during this journey that Harry quickly rethought his life and the reason why he had chosen to spend the holidays with his aunt.

* * *

(Summary from 31/07/1980 to 05/08/1995)

Harold "Harry" James Potter was born in St. Mungo's Hospital on 31/07/1980 with brown hair and green eyes. His parents were Lord James Fleamont Potter, a pureblood for more than ten generations of a bloodline predating the founding of Hogwarts, and Lily Bella Potter nee Evans, a Muggle-born from noble lineage, being Baron's youngest daughter, Harold Evans, a Temporal Lord of the House of Lords with a life hereditary peer.

After he was born, Harry was hiding at Potter Manor in the South West of England, awaiting the United Kingdom's Wizarding War between the Ministry of Magic and the well-known terrorist, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. The protections surrounding them were all the stronger when they learned from an old friend of the family, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chairman of the Wizengamot ... that a prophecy possibly referred to their son and another, Neville Longbottom.

So, they set up a powerful Fidelitas around the Manor, choosing for secrecy the most powerful wizard they knew: Albus Dumbledore. The Manor being very large, they lived there with their close friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, not to mention Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, James' parents. And so, they escaped Voldemort, which was not the case of the Longbottoms.

On 31/10/1981, Lord Voldemort himself attacked Longbottom Manor, eliminating Frank and Alice Longbottom before attempting to kill Neville Longbottom. However, not everything went as planned, and Neville survived the spell while Voldemort was defeated. He became the Boy-Who-Lived, proclaimed by the media. The latter was raised by his grandmother who was not present at the Manor that day.

Years passed, Harry growing up surrounded by his family at Potter Manor, well, until 1985. That year, Dumbledore asked the Potters and Marauders to help train Neville Longbottom, assuming Voldemort was not defeated. They agreed and asked Petunia Dursley to keep Harry for some time to prevent him from developing a form of jealousy toward Neville. Unfortunately, Harry could not be trusted to his grandparents as they died in 1983.

Petunia having previously reconciled with her sister agreed, and so Harry spent two months each year at the Dursley's, helping Dudley get rid of his bellicose tendencies and charming Vernon's investors with his intelligence and his adorable smiles. He was very intelligent as his interest in the books of Vernon Personal Library proved, some dealing with economics and others with science (mostly there to impress the guests).

These 10-month Potter cycles and 2-month Dursley cycles continued until 1991, when Hogwarts started. With his parents (free for once), Harry went shopping even though he received a tailor-made wand (extremely rare according to Ollivander). The wand measured 29cm, made of golden laurel (a tree that disappeared centuries ago) and silver linden with a golden hair of which Ollivander refused to reveal the origin, not without sending a look at once astonished and suspicious to Harry. It was by grabbing this wand that Harry's hair became blonde as a golden circle appeared around his eyes, all under the astonished look of the Potters (and marauders) and a jealous glare of Neville (who came in with his grandmother).

Then began his schooling, Harry being sorted to Ravenclaw for his incredible thirst for knowledge, and most importantly, his ability to understand and absorb information without even wanting it. He would always remember the last sentence of the Sorting Hat:

 _So much light! So much knowledge buried! I wonder ... One thing is certain, you are a ... RAVENCLAW!_

However, Harry did not form any social relationship with his classmates, preferring to read, learn and discover as many spells as possible. He had noticed that he had the capacity to literally absorb the knowledge of every book and parchment he touched. With a simple touch, he could understand everything and perform complicated spells without any effort, all under the interested gaze of his teachers (but jealous of his peers). Thus he was winning more than 200 points in Ravenclaw and became the Best Student of 1 st year of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Albus changed points at the last minute by awarding several points to the "Golden Trio": Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and ... Neville Longbottom.

For the first time in many years, he spent his holidays with his parents and, unfortunately, Neville and his friends. It was surely the holidays he hated the most, finding Neville ignorant and vain, Ronald idiot and jealous, and Hermione know-it-all and opportunist.

In 2 nd year, Harry stand out throwing 5th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory in the air during the Dueling Club organized by Gilderoy Lockhart (A quite fantastic fiction writer, though he did not understand why the other wizards considered his stories as biographies, Lockhart had written a disclaimer in little at the beginning of each book ...) , all under the Hufflepuffs glare and the Ravenclaws (and Slytherins) wonder. That day, he officially became the "leader" of the Ravenclaws by proving that he was both intelligent (the best marks obtained since the founding of Hogwarts, going farther than Albus Dumbledore) and powerful (he had sent waltz a 5 th year with a wave of the hand, wandless and silently) What he hid that day was that he fully understood the snake summoned by Draco Malfoy against Neville Longbottom, leaving public opprobrium to fall on the boastful child. He also discovered the location of the Chamber of Secrets (evidence so obvious ...) and warned his main teacher, Filius Flitwick. The latter obviously lost no time in alerting the DMLE headed by Bartemius Crouch. Without losing a moment, they attacked the girls' bathroom entrance together before entering the place, killing the basilisk and arresting Ginny Weasley, who was then possessed by a book written long ago by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

At the end of the year, the Ravenclaws won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup, with Harry joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch team (after hundreds of supplications from the team captain, the latter having seen Harry's prowess on a broom). On the other hand, he attracted the enmity of the Weasley (the latter thinking Harry responsible for the stupidity of their sister) and Neville (He felt that Harry had seized the glory).

During his vacation, Harry isolated himself in the Potter Library to avoid the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Better-Spoil-His-Life and his henchmen, Glutton and Beaver. For his part, Albus Dumbledore slightly doubted the prophecy, finding it odd that Harry was much more powerful than Neville.

Then came the 3 rd year and the event of the century: Escape from Azkaban of Bellatrix Lestrange. Cornelius Fudge had the wonderful idea of sending Dementors to Hogwarts, fearing that the escapee would attack Neville ... Of course, the dementors thought Neville would make a wonderful snack, which led to Fudge's dismissal and nomination of Bartemius Crouch as Minister for Magic. The latter rescinded Cornelius' previous orders by returning the Dementors to Azkaban before sending entire squads of Aurors across the country to find the escaped. Apart from that, nothing special happened at Hogwarts beside Ravenclaw winning for the 2 nd time the two cups, thanks to Harry. The latter had also chosen to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Divination.

For his holidays, he attended the final of the World Cup of Quidditch between Bulgaria and Ireland. The tournament resulted in the victory of Ireland and a surprise attack by Death Eaters. This was scandalous, especially when it was learned that the house elf of the Minister for Magic had supposedly casted the Dark Mark in the air.

Then the 4 th year of Harry began. The latter learned from his father and Sirius (both being members of the Wizengamot) that the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Seeing the opportunity to test the spells he had learned, Harry decided he would attend. On Halloween, the Goblet of Fire chooses its three champions: Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Harold Potter for Hogwarts ... and Neville Longbottom?

Harry was quite upset by Neville Longbottom, the latter boasting that he managed to become the 4 th champion tricking the cup although he was unable to explain how when Harry asked him to prove his point. The Slytherins did not miss the opportunity to create badges saying "Support Harold Potter, True Hogwarts Champion" and "Longbottom Stink". Harry was also suspicious of Alastor Moody "Mad-eye", the latter being too focused on Neville. The judges were: Albus Dumbledore, Maxime Olympe, Igor Karkaroff, Ludovic Bagman from the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Sirius Black from the Department of International Magical Cooperation (the latter having been appointed Head after having decided to leave the Aurors).

For his first trial, Harry faced off against a Nesting-Mother Dragon protecting genuine eggs, at the centre of which was a golden egg. For the occasion, he used his wand to launch a powerful _**Somnus**_ on the dragon before using a stone he levitated with _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ to the egg before using a _**Stinking Charm**_. Noticing that the spell was not taking, he used the _**Epoxymise**_ variant to stick the egg and bring it back to him. He received 10/10 from Dumbledore Olympus from 9/10, 5/10 from Karkaroff, Bagman gave 7/10 and 10/10 from Sirius, for a total score of 42/50, becoming the leader of the competition, followed by Victor and Neville tied with 40/50 and Fleur with 38/50.

Then came the Yule Ball. Harry knew how to dance, having learned with his Aunt Petunia who went to a ballet school, but he did not know who to invite. He had never been interested in romantic relationships, although he knew he had no preference like most people in the Magical World, as the Monotheistic religions had no influence over the wizards, who were basically Hellenists. Finally, he accepts an invitation from Anthony Goldstein, the latter being the first to ask Harry to accompany him to the Ball.

During the 2 nd test (which Harry guessed from the first day, with the curious ability to fully understand the mermish language out of the water), Harry used a _**Bubble-head charm**_ followed by a _**Focillo**_ to warm himself up. Then he launched an _**Accio Reverse**_ on Anthony Goldstein to be driven to the latter very quickly. He released him before going back up, all in just twenty minutes. He got 50/50, Neville got 45/50, Victor Krum was 40/50 and Fleur was only 30/50, having failed to rescue his hostage.

* * *

 *** Flashback ***

It was finally time for the final trial with Harry having a lead thanks to his score. He quickly arrived at the Triwizard Cup, although he finds it odd that there is a secondary portkey spell on the trophy. Realizing that something was wrong, he waited for the arrival of another competitor. His eyes lit up when he saw Neville Longbottom arrive, the latter throwing himself on the cup when he saw that Harry was right next, without flinching. The latter disappeared into a whirlwind while Harry was transported to the entrance of the Labyrinth beneath the shocked gaze of the spectators. The judges, followed closely by Bartemius Crouch, the Potters and the Marauders, approached Harry.

"Son, why the heck didn't you took the cup ?" Asked James.

"Oh, you saw it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course, we had some audio-visual transmitting charms around the Cup's location," Ludo Bagman said with a big smile.

"I thought it odd that there was a second portkey charm on the trophy, superimposed on the first one and having a unique use," Harry replied simply as the judges stared at them.

"What?" Exclaimed Sirius. "But there was no other spell! The portkey would lead the winner here, "Sirius replied with some panic.

"It's true that Neville should already be here, something is wrong," said Remus thoughtfully.

For his part, Bartemius watched Harry.

"How did you know there was a second spell, yet you did not cast any visible detection spells ...", asked the Minister for Magic intriguingly.

Harry smiled at the veiled compliment.

"I've noticed over time that I have the ability to naturally detect enchantments and other protections, I do not know why, but it seems like I'm able to understand everything I see ...", Harry said with a thoughtful look.

The Potters and Marauders opened their eyes wide, not aware of this news. They did not see the curious look of Dumbledore or the interested one of Bartemius.

"Hm ... Who placed the cup in the centre of the labyrinth?" Asked Bartemius to Dumbledore.

The latter frowned before looking at his _friend_ , Alastor Moody. The auror did not wastetime trying to flee before being knocked out by several _**stupefies**_ from the wizards present. Very quickly, it was discovered that it was the so-called dead son of Bartemius, the latter having whitened.

Before he could say anything, Neville reappeared, his arm bloody and covered with wounds.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort is back!" Neville cried, holding the Cup in his hands.

"I knew it!" Shouted Barty Crouch Junior, pointing to his Dark Mark.

The audience began to scream in fear.

 *** Flashback end ***

* * *

This was obviously panic. Barty Crouch Junior was executed by his father, the latter narrowly managing to keep his job by ensuring that all the forces of the Ministry would be used to find the perpetrators of Neville and check whether Voldemort was back.

However, there was a change in the results. Harry proved that he had arrived well before, and having also managed to avoid a trap, the latter was declared True Winner of the Triwizard Tournament, all to the applause of the students, his parents, and the jealousy of Neville. He also received an interesting message from the Gringotts Goblins: His participation in the Triwizard Tournament had officially emancipated him, much to the shock of the Potters and Marauders.

The benefits were many, allowing him to pass his OWLs and NEWTs in advance, to find a job, to be independent of his parents and therefore no longer have to support the Survivor and his weasels, and most importantly, he could freely use Magic. Without losing a moment, Harry got an appointment at the Department of Magical Education to take his exams.

On his birthday, 31/07/1995, Harry got his results. He got 12 O + for his OWLs and 12 O + for his NEWTs, exceeding the record set by Albus Dumbledore, which earned him a Order of Merlin 2nd class.

Finally, he decided to go on holiday with his aunt, having not had this opportunity for four years. He was planning to travel a bit before starting to work, although the Ministry of Magic had already offered him a position in the Department of Mysteries and another as Assistant Under-Secretary of the Minister for Magic. Not to mention he was traveling to stay way from Potter Manor where Neville was staying, his parents preferring to take care of the _poor_ Survivor who was going to have to face the big bad Voldemort.

(End Summary)

* * *

 **08/05/1995**

 **Hellinikon International Airport , Athens,**

Harry and the Dursleys descended quietly from the plane before recovering their luggage. A special tourist guide had joined them to take them to the _King George Hotel_ where they were handed the keys of their Executive Suite with Acropolis View at £ 600 a night.

After a good restaurant and while they were all going to sleep, Harry felt a strange sensation ... like a call. Before falling asleep, he heard:

" _Soon, we shall be one once more."._


	29. The Magicae Imperium (HP x ?)

**Hi people, here's an idea with open crossover**

 **The crossover can be with One Piece, Game of Thrones, Percy Jackson, Naruto or whatever! You choose !**

 **Harry!Godlike, Political!Harry, Asexual!Harry, Immortal!Harry, MoD!Harry, Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Dumbledore, Good!Dumbledore, Good!Weasley etc.**

* * *

 **08/26/2684**

 **United States of Europe, Western European Coasts,**

"The preparations are over, Lord Consiliarex."

This sentence was pronounced by a thirty-year-old man dressed in gilded armour similar to those worn by the generals of the Roman Empire, the calligae replaced by enchanted leather boots and the helmet replaced by an immaculate hood. The features of the man were hidden, showing only a smile with white teeth and amber eyes.

"So, the time has come for us to seek new horizons. Where is _Monseigneur_ Magisterux? "

This question had just been asked by a very old man who was looking with some sadness at the Western European coast, formerly British. His name was Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a 802-year-old man, although he had kept the same appearance since 1981. Although his titles were numerous, only those of Headmaster of the Royal Magical Academy of Hogwarts (Formerly Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft) and Consiliarex were important. One as the leader of the world's largest and best school of magic, and the other as the Magisterux Personal Advisor, supreme leader of the Magicae Imperium. Of course, the Consiliarex was also the representative of the Magisterux and President of the Magisterium, the equivalent of the Magic Parliament combining Elected Positions and Hereditary Positions serving as the decision-making body of the Magicae Imperium.

" _Monseigneur_ Magisterux is on the deck of the **Immortalem.** You are the last one missing, your grace." Replied the other man.

Albus gave a slight sigh before turning away from the beach. He watched the man behind him with a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you in good shape, Remus, or should I say Generalissimo Black?" Albus said with his bright eyes.

Remus removed his hood before smiling. The latter had not changed since 1981 although his body is strengthened while fatigue because of his lycanthropy has disappeared. This was probably due to the invention in 2345 by a wizard theorist-researcher named Garido Dagworth-Granger (son of Hermione Dagworth-Granger and Perceval Dagworth-Granger né Weasley) of a remedy for Lycanthropy. Of course, there were side effects, keeping their strength, the colour of their eyes and very developed senses. As for Remus, he was married to Sirius Orion Black, Life Hereditary Pair on the Magisterium. They had two children: Regulus Harold Black and Leo James Black.

"Professor Dumbledore, you know I prefer to be called Remus," the old werewolf said.

"And me Albus, though you keep calling me Consiliarex," Albus said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus blushed slightly.

"I know that, but I thought this was a great opportunity to be solemn," Remus answered under Dumbledore's approving gaze.

"You're right, what we're going through today deserves some solemnity, we should go," Albus replied.

Without losing a moment, the two men joined a magical carriage without losing a moment, the vehicle moving thanks to several runes and charms allowing it to fly while being directed by a single driver.

* * *

The carriage led by a young woman then climbed into the air to get away from the shores of what was once the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. This Kingdom had been integrated in the United States of Europe in 2345 after a referendum. The United States of Europe (EUE ) was founded in 2126 by Alexander Bonaparte, a distant descendant of the French Emperor Napoleon. The foundation of this new state was intended to counter the growing influence of China and NURSS (New USSR founded in 2080 by Vladimir Putin Junior).

The EUE began with the dissolution of the European Union to create this new state composed of France, Belgium, Italy and Germany. This state became bigger with the progressive integration of Spain, Greece and Switzerland. Most European countries joined the United States of Europe until the United Kingdom in 2345. Paris was designated as Capital expected that the initiative came from a French.

But in 2580, a great war broke out between the EUE allied with the USA with the NRSS allied with China. This conflict was called the Great Resource War following the depletion of the planet's resources. Knowing that nuclear weapons were too dangerous, the fight consisted of cyber attacks, bacteriological bombs and other battles. The planet then populated by 48 billion people lost 80% of its population (mainly Chinese and Russians following bacteriological attacks on the Asian genetic code by the EUE) while several countries became sterile.

Unfortunately, the winners remembered the existence of another very important society: The Magical World led by the Magicae Imperium (totally spared by this war). And most of all, they remembered the incredible wealth of wizards. Thus in 2650 began another war: The Muggle-Magical War which continues to this day.

And that was the reason Albus Dumbledore went to the **Immortalem**.

* * *

Albus watched the waters of the Atlantic Ocean through the glass of his coach while quietly savouring his eternal sin: Lemon sherbets.

After a few minutes, boats appeared before his eyes ... hundreds or even thousands of ships. In fact, the fleet under his eyes stretched endlessly, consisting of exactly 10,001 ships all resembling 1st line Man-o-War made of gilded wood and white sails covered with the Imperium's Crest: A Staff topped of a crown with two wands crossed at the back, all surrounded by stars.

But the most surprising was probably the fact that 5,000 ships were in the water while the remaining 5,001 floated in the air. This was due to various runes and charms. At the centre of the flying fleet (superimposed on the water fleet) was a gigantic ship over 160m long for 15m of draft and 45m of Master Beaufort.

It was the **Immortalem,** the Ship-Admiral of the Magical Fleet and the personal ship of the Magisterux. This ship was unique in its appearance, made entirely of gold and crystal, much like the very famous _Sovereign of the Seas_. Without losing a moment, the coach went straight on this ship before landing on the deck of the ship.

Albus and Remus went down to join the Magisterux who was on a platform overlooking the ship. When they approached the platform (protected by dozens of guards wearing armours similar to that of Remus without the arabesques on the breastplate that signified his rank of Generalissimo), it was to see the Magisterux quietly sitting on a throne.

Albus smiled as he recognized the Magisterux.

The latter was dressed in a long white robe embroidered with gold, all overlaid by a magnificent ermine cape on which was embroidered the coat of arms of the Magisterux and his family: The Symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The man dressed thus was young, having only the appearance of a twenty-one had a curly ebony hairstyle looking like a bird's nest surmounted by a fine diamond crown. But his most characteristic feature was his emerald-coloured luminescent eyes, as bright as a green sun.

It was Harold "Harry" James Potter, Magisterux and founder of the Magicae Imperium, Vanquisher of Voldemort, Master of Death and nicknamed the _Immortal Emperor_ or _Emperor of Magic_. Like the rest of the citizens, Harry was immortal, with a difference: He was immortal in every sense of the word.

"Grandpa, Remus, it's good to see you again!" Said Harry with a big smile.

"Me too Harry, I see everything is ready," Albus answered, settling on a smaller throne next to Harry.

The Magisterux looked at him with a sad little smile.

"Yes, everything is ready, I must admit I'm not happy to leave, but if I want to protect my people and secure a future for them, then I have no choice," Harry replied with a melancholy look .

"I totally understand my boy," Albus nodded.

A wizard approached quickly before whispering something in Remus's ear. Harry's eyes widened before looking at Harry.

"Harry, muggles are on their way to try to stop us from leaving," Remus warned.

Harry's eyes narrowed to the mention of muggles. He looked at Albus, the old man nodding. Harry closed his eyes a few seconds before reopening them, determined.

"Send the signal," he ordered in a cold voice.

Remus greeted him before leaving quickly. After a minute, we heard a gigantic Horn sound (reference: Dale's Horn, the Hobbit) reverberating throughout the fleet.

It was then that under the admiring gaze of the citizens of the Magicae Imperium (wizards, goblins, and so on), huge pillars of pure magic rose in the sky before converging in one place, the **Immortalem**.

Harry stood up, Elder's Wand and Magisterux's staff in hand . He closed his eyes, accumulating all the surrounding magic before reopening them, his eyes now golden.

" _**DIMENSIONEM PORTA!**_ " Harry shouted as his words echoed throughout the fleet and beyond.

Pointing his wand and staff forward, Harry smiled.

A portal of a fantastic size had just opened in front of the fleet which was many kilometres long. Harry's eyes had turned green again as the flow of magic coming from the other ships had just stopped. The horn echoed once again, signalling the fleet to move towards its future.

The Magical World was going to leave the Earth, taking with it everything it possessed.

* * *

(Summary of Harry Potter's story)

Harold "Harry" James Potter was born on 31/07/1980 at St. Mungo's Hospital. Son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter born Evans, he was long considered a Half-Blood.

His story is quite curious, although some would say that he is simply the chosen one. After all, how can one explain the prophecy just before birth? Or his status as Master of Death?

What few people know is that Harry was not born with this status. No, he acquired it during the first year of his life. The Deathly Hallows were entrusted to the Peverell by the personification of Death so that a day a worthy heir could be found. There was: The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. But how did Harry become the master in just one year?

It all started with the clause established more than a thousand years ago by Sorcost Slytherin, founder of the Slytherin House and grandfather of the very famous founder of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin. He had written that all the possessions of the Slytherin House could not be inherited by a "Cursed", the accursed being the beings considered as without soul or with an incomplete soul.

Thus, when Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort) shredded his soul with Horcrux, all of his Slytherin possessions were passed on to his closest relative (the other Gaunts were all dead): Fleamont Potter. Thus, without knowing it, Fleamont Potter became the owner of the Resurrection Stone of Cadmus Peverell.

For his part, Fleamont Potter already had another relic: Ignotus Peverell's Invisibility Cloak, passed down from generation to generation. When he died, it was inherited by his son, James Fleamont Potter.

As for the Elder Wand, it was obtained by Albus Dumbledore after a hard fight with Gellert Grindelwald.

While the Potters were hiding under the guidance of Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew as Guardian of Fidelity, the old man visited his favourite students. It was then that he amused himself by making a few bubbles over the cradle of a little baby and the child miraculously managed to snatch his wand, all under the amused eyes of adults. That day, and unbeknownst to all, Harry Potter gained control of the Elder Wand.

On 31/10/1981, when Voldemort attacked the Potter's house and killed James, then the other two relics became Harry's property. It was on that day that he became the Master of Death, explaining his survival to the death curse but also the total destruction of Voldemort, the latter then attacked by the Avatar of Death who destroyed his horcruxes. This was the final end of Voldemort, and the Dark Mark disappeared on Death Eaters.

He was obviously recovered by Sirius Black, the latter joined by Albus and Remus. And so Harry was raised by these three men. Quickly, and after a visit to the goblins, they learned of Harry's immortal status. It was only after a few years that they noticed the end of their aging and immortality. Without knowing it, Harry had given it to them so as not to lose them.

He grew up well, famous and powerful, learning Albus' politics and having fun with Sirius. He quickly proved his intelligence, becoming in 1998 the youngest Minister of Magic, his fame and intelligence having helped him to get the job. He lost no time in integrating the magical races and creating new Magenmagot seats for the magical races.

He also discovered by inquiring about his past, and that of his friend Hermione Granger, that muggleborns were in fact descendants of Squibs who had left society. So, Hermione Granger became Hermione Dagworth-Granger, and Lily Evans turned out to be Lily Prewett.

After several years, Harry convinces several World Magic Ministries to join him in founding a same government: Thus was born the Magicae Imperium, Harry being designated as Magisterux. The latter obviously chooses Albus as Consiliarex, his right hand. Together, they created the Magisterium made of 500 hereditary seats (200 by non-wizards) and 300 elected seats (100 by non-wizards).

Over time, the magic became more and more powerful (probably thanks to the union of the magical races) and the natural life increased considerably until finally reaching a form of immortality for all, the physical age s stopping at about thirty (except for Harry who kept a young man's appearance). Thus began the Golden Age of the Magical World.

But then came the Magico-Muggle War. The members of the Magicae Imperium proved their superiority to muggles, but they also noticed that they were outnumbered: There were only 84,000,000 magical citizens against several billion muggles. Then Harry developed an idea: Leave this Dimension for another and finally establish their territory.

And now, Harry's Big Dream was finally going to start:

A world where magic will reign!

But ... where will they arrive?


	30. Hadleus of Amaurot (HP x FF14)

**Hello :D Here's an idea I had and hope you'll like it. Now that it's out of my head, I can take care of my other fictions. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Unknown date**

 **Amaurot – The Star**

(Explanation)

No one could have dreamed of a better representation of utopia than Amaurot. A city of unequalled size, its beauty was incomparable, resulting in immense skyscrapers piercing the sky of their white arrows while luminescent stained glass strewn the lengths of these gigantic buildings, thus illuminating the immense city with marble streets.

This city was in fact the capital of The Star, the planet on which Humans lived. Its inhabitants were unique because of their common government, their common will and their intelligence beyond comprehension. Yes, Humans had never known death or war or conflict, living in an idyllic world.

Thus, human society was dedicated to three main principles : Rhetoric (the art of debate), creation (Art and Science) and Public Service.

The reason for this lasting peace? Of this harmony? Their powers.

Humans are born with the ability to create what they want, as long as they have enough imagination and enough power to create. They could create clothes, food, raw materials etc. with a simple thought. They lacked nothing. Note that humans reproduced by mixing their magical essences, without sexual relations, and therefore, there was only one gender being " male ".

Together, they could create buildings of several hundred meters, all in a few seconds. Not to mention that they could also create life by imagining animals and other creatures for some unknown reason. The key word was imagination.

This innate power was called " magic of Creation " and it was the source of this Utopia. After all, why fight for wealth or food if you can create everything with a single thought?

In order to remain a united society, humans therefore adopted two main principles: A single government and an absence of ostentatious wealth.

The absence of wealth came in the form of a common outfit, a robe and the wearing of a mask in order to avoid standing out from the others, and therefore to create conflicts.

The government appeared under the creation of a Council called " the Convocation of Fourteen ", bringing together the fourteen most powerful humans, each with a title:

 **\- Elidibus**

\- Nabriales

\- Igeyorhm

 **\- Lahabrea**

 **\- Emet-Selch**

\- Mitron

\- Loghrif

\- Pashtarot

\- Ultima

\- Emmerololht

\- Fandanie

\- Halmarut

\- Deudalaphon

\- ?

They were both responsible for protecting the world and the Amaurotians, but also in charge of resorting to all possible and unimaginable solutions to ensure this function. To stand out from the rest of the population, they wore purple embroidery and silver ornaments on their robes.

(End explanation)

 **Capitol - Amaurot – The Star**

Observing around him, Hades sighed. Better known by his title, Emet-Selch, he had just attended a crisis meeting. For whatever reason, the planet was starting to go haywire, and most of all, it was starting to go haywire on their " magic of Creation ", creating monsters and other horrors. It had only started on the other side of the planet, in Overseas, but if they could not contain this problem, then this crisis would spread to the whole planet.

Unfortunately, they had found no viable solution to restore the basic laws of creation. Lahabrea had submitted a solution, however, it was not yet finalized.

According to Lahabrea, they were in the process of developing a new form of Phantasmagorical Magic allowing an individual to sacrifice himself to release a maximum amount of Ether, thus allowing those living to control it to create things that would normally be impossible. In short, it was human sacrifice. However, it was not quite to the point, and they still had no idea what they would choose to create to prevent the cataclysm looming on the horizon. The first conclusive tests, however, had allowed researchers to transform themselves into powerful beings, but not enough to stop the cataclysm on the way.

"Well, seeing your dreadful face, I suppose the Convocation has not yet found solutions?"

Hades was taken out of his thoughts by hearing this oh so familiar voice. Turning around, he was pleasantly surprised to see his lifelong friend, Hythlodaeus. Like all Amaurotians (and humans in general), he wore a robe with a half mask covering the upper part of his face, thus hiding his features.

"You know very well that I am not supposed to divulge the slightest information concerning the Convocation...", drawled Hades with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Hythlodaeus began to smile. If his friend was still capable of sarcasm, then all was not lost.

"Even to me? After all that we shared? And I would even say, that we still share!" Retorted the Amaurotian, showing what he had in his arms.

At first glance, one would have thought of a simple bundle wrapped in fabric and delicately held by Hythlodaeus. But he was enough to get close to notice that this bundle was moving and breathing.

It was a baby with its face hidden.

Hades' gaze became more joyous as he gazed tenderly at the child in the arms of his oldest friend.

"Seen like that ... I guess I can make an exception for you," replied the Ascian, gesturing to grab the child with an almost childish smile.

Smiling in turn, Hythlodaeus handed him the child, inadvertently waking him. It was then that they could both hear a childish laugh and gurgling sounds from the baby, so the veil hiding the head fell back.

The child was not trivial with his luminous yellow eyes and dark brown hair, not to mention his face with softened contours betraying a certain form of nobility.

"I never tire of observing his magnificent face! Ah, how beautiful my child is!" Cried Hades without restraint.

"Our child, you mean. And I am not surprised to see you coo in front of his face since he looks a lot like you. You are of unprecedented narcissism.", Replies Hythlodaeus sighing at the behaviour of his best friend.

"Can you blame me? He is my only child, and yet I am one of the oldest of our people. And even if he looks like me like two drops of ether, he also remains your child. "replied Emet-Selch with a small smile.

"I wonder what took me to accept to conceive a child with you. Well, I must admit that the experience was fantastic, but I must now bear you until the end of my life…Meaning forever... "mocked Hythlodaeus with a smile.

It was Hades' turn to roll his eyes. He knew perfectly well that the mixture of their essences had created a bond between them, uniting them forever. They called it "the Union of Souls", and had to register their Union with the Administration so that it was known that they were now "bounded". The bond being made on the souls, they could never again mix their essences with someone else. A kind of loyalty bound in short.

"So what about this Convocation?" Asked Hythlodaeus again.

Sighing while looking at his child, Emet-Selch looked up to plunge his glance of a luminous pale yellow into that of an iridescent blue of his friend and soul-bound. He then grabbed him by the hand before teleporting to their apartment located in the tallest skyscraper in Amaurot, right next to the Capitol.

The apartment was huge, making about 4,250m², not including the 1,850m² terrace overlooking the city with a panoramic view. Obviously, it was necessary to take into account the immense libraries containing thousands of works dating back to the birth of their people, various books describing the many species created by men in their race to the overflowing imagination or several concepts therefore a much of it was available at the Bureau of Architect.

After arriving in the apartment, they sat quietly in a large living room. It was then that Emet-Selch revealed the content of the meeting while Hythlodaeus frowned.

"Something tells me that you know more about this solution than you want to admit," said the Amaurotian, raising an eyebrow.

Finally at home, the two men had removed their masks and made appear simpler outfits consisting of hoodless robes. Sighing, Emet-Selch nodded.

"I spoke with Lahabrea about the progress of the project, and the solution found is ... unpleasant," replied Hades, grinding his teeth.

The shock could easily be read on the face of Hythlodaeus, after all, Hades used the word "unpleasant" only for cases that wanted to be serious. Seeing the shocked face of his friend, Hades decided to explain himself.

"According to his calculations, something that I unfortunately could confirm, it would take the sacrifice of half of our people to obtain sufficient power to create a being capable of controlling the very foundations of existence. This sacrifice hardly enchants me, even if I know very well that our people will sacrifice themselves without the slightest hesitation to stem this scourge. "

Eyes wide with dread, Hythlodaeus watched carefully his son nestled in Emet-Selch's arms. He finally had a child, but the latter was born in the worst period in their history.

"Besides Hestia seems against our idea. According to him, the end does not justify the means, and admitted to us that he left the council, refusing to consider this kind of possibilities.", Continued Emet-Selch, frowning eyebrows.

Hestia was the fourteenth member of the Council, refusing to use the title linked to his position.

"I see ... I just hope you find another solution before this scourge spreads to our world," replied Hythlodaeus, continuing to look at his child.

In response, Emet-Selch just nodded.

 **Unknown Date**

 **Amaurot – The Star**

Unfortunately, they found no other solution. The scourge then spread over the entire planet, devastating all cities through flame storms, meteor drops and the appearance of deformed monsters. The more frightened the Amaurotians, the more dire the consequences became. Without knowing it, the Amaurotians fed their own plague through their fear.

Having no other choice, the Convocation asked half of the people to sacrifice themselves in the hope of create a Being capable of restoring the Order. By common agreement, the people accepted and millions of Humans sacrificed themselves, liberating their Ether. Through a powerful ritual was then create the first of its kind: Zodiark!

Obeying the Council, Zodiark suddenly restored the foundations of creation, stopping the scourge and repairing the world. But when it began to create new life forms to replace the sacrificed Amaurotians, it was not the expected result. The "new humans" were weaker, smaller, with less power and above all, they were mortals with a very limited lifespan.

For the Convocation, it was a bitter failure. They then had the idea of bringing back the sacrificed Amaurotians, but to do this, Zodiark would need a sacrifice, its power not being enough to bring so many people back to life. Elidibus found the solution to their sacrifice: It was enough to sacrifice their new creations, these imperfect beings born after the plague.

Unfortunately, when this proposal was announced to the rest of the Amaurotians, some rebelled, believing that there had been enough sacrifice. They considered that Zodiark was too dangerous, too powerful, especially in the hands of the Council. It was then that some sacrificed themselves to create an entity opposed to Zodiarche: Hydaelyn.

The two factions then clashed, and a fight began between Zodiark and Hydaelyn. Newly created, Hydaelyn was more powerful than Zodiark since she had not yet used her abilities for anything. Thus began their fight, causing an unprecedented cataclysm on the entire planet.

"Hades!" Cried Hythlodaeus when he saw his Soul-bound in their apartment.

Emet-Selch saw fear in his soul-bound face perfectly, and he understood perfectly why. Clouds of ash filled the sky as the world disintegrated around them in the battle between the two Primordials.

You could also hear the cry of their child in the arms of Hythlodaeus. Aged in a bygone cycle, he cried out at the top of his lungs.

"I ..." Emet-Selch started, not knowing what to say.

Hythlodaeus' eyes softened when he heard Emet-Selch. Without needing to speak, he understood what his soul-bound meant. It was the end, and there was nothing he could do. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he tried to calm his child, with no effect.

"It's the end, isn't it?" Hythlodaeus asked rhetorically.

Taking him in his arms, Emet-Selch rested his head on his shoulder, also crying.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he managed to say.

Continuing to cry, Hythlodaeus closed his eyes while cursing the creators of Hydaelyn. Because of them, he had lost everything. Even his young child, barely a cycle, would die without having had time to live, and all that for what? Because they refused to sacrifice inferior beings?

"No ..." began Hythlodaeus.

"Hythlo?" Asked Emet-Selch, stepping back.

"No! I refuse to let my child die without having had the time to live!" Repeated the Amaurotian fiercely before moving away from his soul-bound.

"And what are you going to do? There's nothing more we can do to avoid this catastrophe," replied Emet-Selch, grinding his teeth.

It was the first time he had been powerless.

"For us? Yes, I suspect it. But for him? I will sacrifice myself!" Retorted Hythlodaeus firmly.

"But how?" Asked Emet-Selch.

"There are endless universes. Remember the experiments carried out by my group at the Akadaemia Anyder concerning the Multiverse. We had sent those born weak to a different universe so that they could explore and learn more. Your own brother Zeus was one of them. Although they never came back, they confirmed to us the presence of life and to have started to settle. It was after that we decided to leave them there and to carry out our research on other subjects. "Hythlodaeus quickly explained.

Hades then understood where his sould-bound was coming from. The latter intended to send their child to a different universe.

"But so much time has passed, and my brother and the others are surely dead. They did not have enough power to live forever like us. Who will take care of our child?" Asked Hades once more.

"It doesn't matter who takes care of him, as long as he lives. You just have to condense your library and send it with our child," replied Hythlodaeus in a voice that wanted to be uncompromising.

Nodding, Emet-Selch made a big gesture with his hand before snapping his fingers. It was then that the huge library disappeared, leaving only a golden medallion with a red mask (that of Emet-Selch) engraved on the top and the child's name on the back. He then approached his child before putting the necklace around his neck.

"This medallion contains all of our knowledge, all of our history. I took the opportunity to leave a message from us. He shall obtain this knowledge when he reaches his magical stability after his fourteenth cycle," said Emet-Selch.

Nodding, Hythlodaeus kissed his child's forehead before smiling sadly.

"I love you, Hadleus. Never forget that I ... No ... that WE love you." Muttered the Amaurotian as tears ran down his cheeks.

Stepping back while holding his son, he watched the eyes of his soul-bound one last time. He gave him one last big smile.

"I love you," he whispered before exploding in a halo of darkness. He had just sacrificed himself, giving his life to open a portal sending his son to another universe.

For his part, Emet-Selch clenched his fists while an unnamed hatred appeared in his eyes.

"I will avenge you! Hydaelyn will pay, this I swear!" He cried out in a cry of rage.

 **07/31/1976**

 **Earth**

 **United Kingdom, Wales,**

 **Potter mansion**

While Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were quietly having tea while chatting about the latest news, they were surprised by a dark portal opening into their dining room. Without losing a moment, the couple got up while drawing their wands. Their surprise was all the greater when the portal disappeared as fast as it appeared, leaving a… baby on the ground?

Eyes wide, Euphémia approached before delicately taking the child in his arms.

"It's… a boy? How by the merlin beard did he get there?" Asked Euphemia, watching the sleeping boy.

She then let out a cry of surprise when the child opened his eyes, revealing their luminescent pale-yellow colour.

Approaching his wife, Fleamont looked at the child in amazement and wonder.

"Could it be… a sign?" He asked, looking at his wife.

The two were now infertile, having used rituals and other potions to succeed in obtaining the only child they had: James Fleamont Potter. They would have liked to have more children, but alas ...

"What's his name?" Asked Fleamont.

Euphemia frowned to answer that she had no idea before noticing the necklace around the child's neck. Gently taking it into her hands, she turned it over.

"Hm ... Hy ... He ... that language is completely unknown to me," replied the woman while showing the necklace to her husband.

For some mysterious reason, she couldn't remove the necklace from the child's neck. Surely it had been placed by his parents. For his part, Fleamont frowned before reading the inscription in turn. He then widened his eyes while recognizing the writing.

"No wonder you didn't recognize this language. It's Attica, an ancient Greek language. I only got to know it because my father was passionate about Greek mythology. As I understand, it says Hadleus. "Fleamont explained in amazement.

After all, Attica had not been used for more than 1,500 years.

"Hadleus? A unique name, but not as eccentric as that of the Blacks . Hadleus Potter sounds pretty good," said Euphemia then with a small smile.

Smiling in turn, Fleamont nodded.

"Yes, Hadleus Potter seems to be a very good name. I wonder how James will react when he returns tomorrow ..." replied Fleamont thoughtfully.


End file.
